Fudan Tenchi Muyo
by J.R. Clark
Summary: An epic continuation of the Tenchi Universe series. New characters, old faces, and a whole new adventure awaits. R
1. Chapter 1: No Need for a Reunion

Disclaimer: _Tenchi Muyo! _is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

* * *

_**Fudan Tenchi Muyo!**_

**Chapter 1: **No Need for a Reunion

Okayama, the capital city of the Okayama Prefecture located in southern Japan was a large, sprawling metropolitan city full of ordinary people going about their ordinary lives. Surrounded by a lush and dense mountain region, the city was not one of the largest in the country, but still a large city in its own way.

Of course, Tenchi Masaki thought to himself sitting in class, it was nothing compared to some of the cities he had visited on other planets. Even the Royal Palace of Jurai would have dwarfed the city he called home. It had been three months since Tenchi Masaki had returned home from his journey across the stars to the de facto center of the universe where he had almost singlehandedly stopped a coup by a power-hungry despot. Back on Earth, things seemed to go much slower and were all so much simpler. Compared to being chased across the galaxy as an outlaw and battling Kagato, high school just wasn't the same anymore.

Like his grandfather had told him though, there was always and upside and comparing high school to his trek to Jurai did come with benefits. No longer did he care that he wasn't the most popular kid in school nor that the pretty or popular girls turned their noses up at the simple country boy who lived at his grandfather's shrine outside of town. Since returning home to Earth, Tenchi had found life quickly settled back into a routine. He had missed a whole semester of school but he was still planning on graduating soon. After schools, it was home again to tend to his chores and train with his grandfather. His grandfather had seemed more determined for Tenchi to continue to develop his ability since they had returned.

The bell for the end of the day rang and Tenchi gathered his things. Packing his bag, he followed the crowd of fellow students out of the building and headed to the bus station where he hopped on the bus that would take him out of the city and to his home at the Masaki shrine outside of town. The ride was about an hour and Tenchi passed the time as usual, reading through a book. When Washu had removed her lab from the Masaki house's broom closet, she had left him a parting gift of books she thought would help him in his education. Of course, they were all written by Washu and he wasn't to sure _The Total Conversion of Matter_ would pass as credible in his science class, even if the study was years ahead of anything anyone had done on Earth.

As the bus rumbled along the country road, Tenchi tucked Washu's book back into his bag and looked out the window at the trees of the forest rushing along outside. It was fall, and the Masaki festival was coming up soon. Thinking back to the previous year's festival with Ayeka and Ryoko competing in booths, Washu's little house of horrors, and then Kiyone and Mihoshi's cotton-candy 'accident', this coming festival would seem rather dull.

The bus pulled to a stop and Tenchi got off. The bus stop was at the bottom of the path into the forest back to his house and the shrine. Up the mountain, the Masaki house was surrounded by the dense Japan forest and not easily visible from the road. That did lend itself to discretion, especially considering some of the house guests that the Masaki's had entertained over the past year.

"Tenchi!" a very feminine voice purred from the trees as Tenchi stopped in his tracks.

"Ryoko," Tenchi looked up to see his single returning houseguest lying on her stomach hanging over the edge of a tree branch staring down at him.

It had been a few weeks since Ryoko had surprised Tenchi late one afternoon. Tenchi hated to admit it because he knew it would goad her ego, but it was good having her back home. Grinning, Ryoko phased down to the ground and wrapped herself around Tenchi.

"Tenchi," she cooed in his ear, "I'm so glad you're home, I was so lonely all day."

"Ryoko," he smelled the familiar scent of sake on her breath, "Have you been drinking again?"

"Just a little," she giggled.

"You know, that's a bad habit," he tried to lecture her, but trying to get Ryoko to change something about her behavior was like trying to stop the rain from falling.

"I've got plenty more bad habits you should see," she whispered in his ear making his skin crawl somewhat.

"I don't even want to know," he shook his head.

* * *

Being one of the undeveloped worlds outside the rule of most of the galactic entities, Earth had relatively primitive devices for monitoring space. The technology that Earth had allowed for most space travel through the Sol system to be relatively easy, but it was still imperative for ships to take necessary precautions to avoid being detected by the Earth's population. Kiyone was very careful to follow set navigation patterns to avoid being detected by the Earth's devices. 

"Well there it is," Kiyone pulled the view screen up to show the Earth, "Hard to believe we're back here, right Mihoshi?"

"Oh, I can't believe it!" Mihoshi squealed from the other chair on the _Yagami's_ bridge, "I can't wait to go see Tenchi and Ryoko and Ayeka and Sasami and…"

"Mihoshi," Kiyone interrupted her, "Ayeka and Sasami stayed on Jurai, remember? Tenchi is the only one still on Earth."

"Well we can still go visit him," Mihoshi laughed.

"Sure, why not," Kiyone shrugged her shoulders, "I just hope we can get an apartment again."

The console in front of Kiyone started to flash, drawing her attention. Looking down, Kiyone noticed that their sensors were picking up another ship entering the Sol system. It seemed odd to Kiyone that another ship had entered into the system as, following Tenchi's success in putting down Kagato's coup attempt, the Sol system was designated as off-limits to all developed peoples. Pirates were known the frequent underdeveloped systems to hide from authorities, but could this be the case? Kiyone crossed her fingers hoping to avoid a fight. Even the Earth's sensors would be able to pick up a major fight between pirates and a ship the size of the _Yagami_.

"Unidentified space ship," Kiyone opened the hailing frequencies, "This is Galaxy Police patrol ship _Yagami_, identify yourself now."

"_Yagami_?" a familiar young face appeared on the open channel, "Kiyone! Mihoshi!"

"Sasami!" Mihoshi blurted out, seeing the princess on the view screen.

"Sasami?" Kiyone was surprised to see the younger princess.

"Sasami, who is it?" Ayeka appeared in the picture, "Oh, Detective Kiyone; Detective Mihoshi. How good to see you again."

"Lady Ayeka," Kiyone greeted her friend with a warm smile. "What a surprise to see you again. Especially here in the Sol system."

"Likewise," Ayeka replied, "May I ask what you are doing back here?"

"Official business," Kiyone explained, "We've been reassigned to this system. And you?"

"Well…you see," Ayeka looked away, trying to find the words.

"We're going to see Tenchi!" Sasami chimed in.

"Well," Kiyone turned to Mihoshi, who was beaming with excitement, "This is turning out to be quite a trip so far."

* * *

"I'm home!" Tenchi announced, opening the door and sliding his shoes off. 

"Welcome home, Tenchi!" Nobuyuki called to him from the kitchen. Since they had come back to Earth, Tenchi's dad had converted Ayeka and Sasami's old room into a studio where he started working his architecture and design job from home, allowing himself to be around the house more often. It was nice having his dad around more often, and it helped to break up the monotony of the now empty Masaki house.

"I'm starving, Dad," Tenchi tossed his bag onto the couch as Ryoko appeared sitting on the back edge of it, "Is dinner almost ready."

"Almost," Nobuyuki grinned, "And even Ryoko helped to cook some. She's going to make you a great wife one day."

"She did?" Tenchi turned to see Ryoko grin and give him a playful wave.

Out of nowhere, the Masaki house started to shake violently. Tenchi fell backwards onto the couch while his dad grabbed hold of the wall to hold himself up. After a few seconds of violent shaking, everything stopped. Looking around, Tenchi noticed he had fallen exactly between Ryoko's legs.

"My, my, Tenchi," she cooed, "You're so direct."

Tenchi, embarrassed, shot up to his feet.

"Was that an earthquake?" Nobuyuki asked.

"Hardly," the trio turned a surprised glance at the broom closet doorway where a diminutive red-headed scientist stood with her arms crossed over her chest and a smug look on her face, "Just organizing my stuff. I can't believe you people put a broom closet where my lab used to be."

"Washu?" Tenchi was utterly surprised to see her, "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you all so much I thought I would come by for a visit!" she grinned, speaking in a high-pitched innocent voice.

"Really?" Nobuyuki asked.

"No, not really," she admitted, dropping her head, "A girl can't even perform experiments on genetics and cloning without being banned for life from the Galactic Science Academy….again."

"That's a bummer," Tenchi nodded in agreement.

"Well," Ryoko wrapped her arms around Tenchi, "As long as it doesn't interfere with our personal time together, I guess we can have one more houseguest."

"Ryoko," Tenchi moaned.

"Pull up a seat, Little Washu," Nobuyuki laughed from behind the counter, "Having you pretty girls here is never a bad thing in my opinion."

* * *

After dinner, Tenchi had set about to finish his studying for an upcoming exam in his class. For some reason though, he had found that school and studying all hours of the night had become just so boring. He was always diligent in his studies, spending extra time catching up with his classes after his trip to Jurai, but the work just seemed so tedious. The only class he seemed to put much effort into anymore was his poetry lessons where he had written fantastical poems about the girls and his journey to Jurai. Of course the teacher had praised his 'creativity' and 'imagination', but he knew she would never believe everything he wrote about was true. 

Deciding he had enough studying for one evening, Tenchi closed his books and looked out the window of his bedroom. It was a clear evening and Tenchi decided to indulge himself a little. Pulling his shrine tunic on over his shirt and jeans, Tenchi popped the latch on the window and slid out onto the window ledge. Climbing up the roof was a piece of cake as Tenchi had been escaping up there ever since he was little kid. He'd lie on the roof of the house and stare up at the stars for hours; sometimes drifting off to sleep and making his dad crawl out onto the roof to find him in the mornings.

As Tenchi pulled himself onto the roof, he was greeted by Ryoko and Ryo-ohki lying there. The furry, brown cabbit rested on Ryoko's stomach as she scratched her half-pet, half-spaceship behind the ears.

"My, Tenchi, what a surprise," she smiled warmly at him.

"Care for some company?" he asked, sitting down beside her and leaning back to stare up at the stars.

"You're always welcome company," she smiled, sitting Ryo-ohki on the roof tile before rolling onto her side and placing her hand over his chest, "How did you ever find me up here?"

"You're always up here, remember?" he laughed.

"That's right," she laughed along with him, "Silly me."

"The stars, they seem so different once you've been among them," Tenchi changed the subject, feeling a little anxious at Ryoko's subtle advances.

"Oh?" Ryoko turned her head upwards to look at the night sky, "Yeah, I guess they do kind of lose their magic once you know what's out there. You know, Tenchi, of all the planets I've been on, none of them have the view of the stars that Earth has."

"Yeah," he smiled, "I guess we're special in our own primitive way."

Ryoko quietly laid her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him. Normally, Tenchi wasn't comfortable with Ryoko's overt sexual nature and her way of putting herself out there. He had been mad at her for days following her little escapade into the cave where Washu had been imprisoned, but when she decided to show her softer, gentler side, it was a welcome change and very relaxing. He slowly slid his arm around her, rubbing her soft shoulder as she smiled to herself. Before long, the two of them were asleep underneath the starlight.

* * *

Mornings on Earth were always a golden radiance that Ayeka had found was not replicated anywhere else in the universe. She wasn't sure if sunrises on even Jurai were as beautiful. It was good to be back on Earth, she told herself as she and Sasami approached the Masaki house. They had just landed and decided to drop in on the Masaki family. 

"I can't wait to see Tenchi," Sasami laughed, running up the path to the house and knocking on the doors.

"Sasami, you shouldn't bang on the door so loudly. It's rude," Ayeka chided her a little as she stepped up onto the porch.

She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was feeling very apprehensive about seeing Tenchi again. It had been over three months since she had watched him depart for Earth from the balcony of the Royal Palace of Jurai. Their parting was bittersweet as she was still broken up over his taking leave from the planet after she had begged him to stay. She hoped she was making the right choice coming back to Earth and seeing him again. Could she face him again after what had transpired between the two of them those months ago? Would he have any bad feelings towards her for the way she had acted? Sasami had tried to comfort her, telling her how Tenchi wasn't the kind of person who would be angry at anyone, but Ayeka still felt anxious as Sasami continued to knock on the door loudly.

Ayeka composed herself as the front door opened and both the princesses were surprised to see Washu, of all people, standing there.

"Ah, well if it isn't the two princesses of Jurai," she laughed, "What brings you to this neck of the galaxy?"

"Little Washu," Ayeka greeted the scientist. First Mihoshi and Kiyone and now Washu; their trip had certainly turned out to be an eventful one, "What a surprise."

"I'll say, I detected both your Jurain tree ship and the _Yagami_ late last night," Washu led them into the house, "So where are the dynamic duo?"

"Mihoshi and Kiyone are trying to find a new apartment in town," Ayeka explained as she and Sasami slid their shoes off, "Kiyone said they had gotten their positions back here in the Sol system."

"Well, they should come by for dinner sometime," Washu laughed, "I guess that makes everyone then."

"Everyone?" Ayeka felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Ryo-ohki!" Sasami squealed as the cabbit bounded down the stairs.

"My, my, my," Ayeka looked up to see Ryoko hanging over the balcony of the stairs, "If it isn't the little princess."

"Ryoko," Ayeka gritted her teeth, "I wish I could say it was good to see you again."

"Likewise princess," Ryoko huffed to herself.

"Lady Ayeka?" Tenchi appeared from behind Ryoko.

Ayeka froze. It was harder than she had thought to see him. And that woman, Ryoko, how long had she been on the planet? Sasami bounded up the stairs and lunged at Tenchi, hugging him tight around the waist.

"Tenchi!" she squeezed him tight, "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you girls too," he laughed, "Wow, I can't believe you two are here."

"Me neither," Ryoko huffed under her breath.

"Well, this is quite the little reunion," Washu laughed to herself, "All my favorite guinea pigs in one house again."


	2. Chapter 2: No Need for Early Mornings

Disclaimer: _Tenchi Muyo! _is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

* * *

_**Fudan Tenchi Muyo!**_

**Chapter 2: **No Need for Early Mornings

He had traveled halfway across the galaxy, battled a megalomaniac and saved a princess and her kingdom, but there was one thing Tenchi Masaki could not do, fall asleep.

A week had passed since the giant reunion dinner celebrating the girls various returns to Earth and now Tenchi found himself lying on his back staring at the ceiling in the darkness of his room. To say he had a restless mind was an understatement. As he laid there staring at the ceiling he kept thinking about all the decisions in his life. He knew his father wanted him to go to college and make a good living for himself which was to be expected. Nobuyuki, for all his shortcomings, had worked very hard to help his son succeed since his mother had passed away all those years ago. Tenchi respected his father's wishes and the silent approval of his resistance to more "exotic" choices presented to him underscored his wishes for Tenchi to carry on the Masaki name.

Of course, Ayeka had returned to Earth and would probably still be pushing for Tenchi to return to Jurai and take the throne where her father once ruled. She tried to explain the interweaving of politics and tradition that he, as the grandson of the legendary Yosho and the hero who defeated Kagato, had to carry on. Tenchi was very apprehensive about the offer. What did he know about ruling or politics? Just two years he was a normal kid going to school and living a normal life. Now, all this was being pressed on him and he still remained very uneasy about the offer. If his grandfather could have walked away from the throne, why couldn't he?

Then, there was Ryoko. The space pirate and probably the most direct about her feelings, Ryoko had changed since they had parted ways at the Jurai palace. She was much more reserved, for her at least, though her feelings and desires were made known. Initially, Ryoko had been so blunt about "wanting" Tenchi and, for all her antics and not so redeeming qualities, her friendship and loyalty, not only to Tenchi, but to the other girls, was something Tenchi had found very reassuring about the space pirate. He had asked her once, before the others had arrived back on Earth, what she had done in her absence, but she had avoided the question with a trademark smile and reply.

"That doesn't matter, Tenchi," she had grinned as they sat on the roof of the house watching the stars, "Only that I'm here now. And I'm never leaving you again."

Tenchi looked over at his clock. It was almost sunrise and he had slept very little over the course of the evening. Sitting up, he rubbed his aching eyes and stood up. Tenchi's room sat on the side of the house facing the lake and the moon was shining through the window as he walked over to the sill and sat down.

"What?" Tenchi noticed something moving about the early morning outside the house. In the moonlight, he noticed a figure walking out onto the pier into the lake carrying what looked like a box. As the person's hair blew in the wind, Tenchi recognized her as Kiyone. The detective sat down on the edge of the pier and began assembling what looked like a fishing pole. Kiyone and Mihoshi had been over the previous evening for their weekly dinner at the Masaki house but Tenchi was surprised she wasn't still asleep down on the couch with Mihoshi.

"Kiyone's up awfully early," he thought to himself. Tenchi watched her cast a line out into the lake.

Knowing he probably wasn't going to get much more sleep, Tenchi pulled on a shirt and his tunic before heading downstairs. Mihoshi was sprawled on the couch snoring loudly while the futon mat Kiyone had used was folded up and her blanket was placed nearly beside it. Tenchi walked outside and slid his shoes on quietly before walking out towards the pier.

"Kiyone?" he called to the detective. She jumped a little bit before turning around to see Tenchi walking across the pier towards her.

"Oh, Tenchi," she greeted him with a smile, "You scared me."

"I…um...saw you coming out here," he explained sheepishly, "I was wondering if I could join you?"

"Sure thing, Tenchi," Kiyone scooted over to make room on the end of the pier. She hadn't expected to see him of all people show up so early in the morning, "You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep," he sat down and watched her toss her line out, "I never knew you liked fishing."

"Oh it's very relaxing," Kiyone explained, "Especially with my stressful job."

"As a cop or your and Mihoshi's part-time work?" Tenchi asked.

"Ha," Kiyone laughed, "I guess you could say both. Do you like fishing?"

"I went a few times with my dad when I was younger," Tenchi recalled a fishing trip he and his dad had taken back when his mother was still alive, "I came out here a few times like this, but once I got in school and doing everything with my grandfather, I really didn't have time for it anymore."

"I understand completely," Kiyone replied, "I learned how to fish in my Academy days. But once I was out on the job all over the galaxy, there weren't too many good chances to sit down and waste an afternoon fishing. You could say it's one of the things I really like about being here on Earth."

"Yeah, it sure is peaceful," he thought back to some of the planets they had stopped on during their journey to Jurai. Oddly enough, only Jurai actually reminded him of the rural area where his house was.

"So what's keeping you up?" Kiyone asked.

"Huh? Oh, just a bunch of stuff on my mind," Tenchi admitted.

"Ryoko and Ayeka?" there had been a heated argument between the two that evening after Ayeka had made some rude comments about Ryoko's drinking. Kiyone personally thought Ryoko had been hitting the bottle rather hard lately, but Ayeka had used the point to try and make a scene. Luckily, the situation was defused before it got out of hand.

"Well, just a lot of stuff," Tenchi explained, "It's like all these people want me to do all these different things and I don't know what I should pick."

"Well it may not be as simple as picking, Tenchi."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Kiyone paused, reeling her line in and casting it back out, "What do you want to do? Do you want to go to Jurai and be emperor? Do you want to run off with Ryoko?"

"I don't know," Tenchi sighed.

"You know, Tenchi," Kiyone continued, "Life isn't always about doing what other people want of you. Destiny and fate and whatnot is all well and good, but you have to decide for yourself in the end."

Tenchi sat there and thought about what Kiyone had said. Both Ayeka and Ryoko had been almost pulling him to get him to do what they thought would be best for him. He didn't suspect either one of trying to use him, but it was feeling less and less like he had a say in the matter.

Maybe Kiyone was right. Tenchi wasn't sure what he had wanted to do. Up until Ryoko and Mihoshi had crashed landed near the house and everything begun moving so fast, he had really just been taking things day to day. With the flurry of activity that all the new houseguests brought followed by their trek to Jurai, Tenchi really hadn't put much thought into his future. Of course, he had a lot more options than he did a few years ago, but had he really thought about which one would be best for him.

"You alright, Tenchi?" Kiyone asked, hoping she hadn't upset him.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he leaned back and looked up at the stars. The early morning sun was making its first peeks through the horizon and Tenchi was feeling the fatigue of his sleepless night.

"I'm just giving you my opinion," Kiyone noted, "Don't let me try to persuade you either direction."

"I know, thanks Kiyone," Tenchi laughed a little, "You know, I've known you for almost a year now and this is the first real conversation we've had."

She laughed too, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Can I ask you something now?"

"Sure, fire away."

"How come you and Mihoshi came back?" he asked, "I thought you finally had that big promotion you wanted?"

"I did," Kiyone nodded, "I was working at GP HQ where I always wanted to end up, or at least I always thought I wanted to be there."

"Did something happen?"

"My mother happened," Kiyone sighed. Tenchi was surprised. Kiyone never spoke about herself much outside of her career and unending streak of bad luck with Mihoshi. The apprehension in her voice was enough to let Tenchi know she didn't have a very good relationship with her mother.

"So you came back here?" he assumed.

"Yeah, I just wanted out for a little while, so I took a transfer back to this post," Kiyone explained, "Mihoshi, naturally, had to come along."

Kiyone sighed as she pulled her line in again. Tenchi could see a bit of depression in her gaze out onto the lake.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked, feeling concerned.

"You know, I'm not sure," she laughed to herself, "I guess you and I have the same problem."

"I guess," Tenchi laughed with her, "Want to trade problems?"

"I don't think I'm Ryoko's type," Kiyone joked.

"True."

"Tenchi!" the pair turned to see Katsuhito standing in the dawn's light, "Since you're up early, I have some things to do around the shrine, and you can help now."

"Sure thing, grandpa," Tenchi pulled himself to his feet. He stood momentarily before heading back away from the pier where Kiyone had turned around to look at him.

"Thanks for the company," she smiled with a wave, "We should do this again sometime."

"That sounds like fun," Tenchi replied before following his grandfather up the steps towards the Masaki shrine.

* * *

The sun had yet to break when Ayeka was jerked out of her sleep by someone calling her name. After realizing where she was she turned to see her younger sister sitting upright on her futon shaking feverishly. 

"Sasami, dear," Ayeka slid over and wrapped her arms around her little sister, "What's wrong?"

"I…I…," the younger princess sniffed through the tears streaming down her face. She wrapped her arms around her sister and held herself close as she could, "I had a nightmare."

"It's okay, dear," Ayeka stroked her little sister's hair, "It was just a dream. You're safe now."

"Ayeka, will you lay with me for a while?" Sasami asked innocently.

"Of course," Ayeka pulled Sasami's blanket over her and lied down under the covers with her sister. She continued to rub Sasami's hair as the young princess dried her tears on the pillow.

"Ayeka?"

"Hmm?"

"I miss mom and dad," Sasami whispered.

"So do I, Sasami," the subject not setting well with Ayeka, "So do I."

Ayeka laid there holding Sasami until she had drifted off to sleep again. Ayeka, who was fully awake now, slowly slid out from underneath the covers before tucking Sasami in tightly. Moving quietly to keep from waking her sister up again, Ayeka slid out of the room and shut the bedroom door quietly behind her.

"Strange," Ayeka noticed Tenchi's door open and the room empty, "I wonder where Lord Tenchi is?"

Suspecting Ryoko, Ayeka entered the room and looked around. His bed had not been made back up so Ayeka set about making it up for him. When she finished straightening the sheets out she noticed his tunic was gone. Peering out the window, Ayeka noticed Tenchi and Kiyone sitting on the pier together.

"What could they possibly be doing out there?" she wondered out loud to herself. Kiyone had never really shown any interest in Tenchi and the two had only been casual friends, but Ayeka couldn't help but feel a little jealousy as they both started laughing.

Not wanting to let it get her so worked up so early in the morning, Ayeka turned and left Tenchi's room, shutting the door behind her. Perhaps she would have to keep a closer eye on the detective in the near future. Downstairs, Mihoshsi was snoring loudly as Ayeka made her way into the kitchen. She poured some water from the sink into a kettle and began to boil it for tea.

"Making my breakfast, princess?" Ryoko phased into view sitting on the edge of the table.

"Make your own food," Ayeka chided back. Ryoko was the last person she wanted to see so early.

"You really do wake up with your 'princess' attitude ready to go," Ryoko grinned sarcastically.

"Miss Ryoko," Ayeka clenched her fist while she dipped the tea bag in the boiling water, "It is way too early in the morning for your antics. I do not wish to put up with them now."

"Is it because of Sasami's nightmares?"

"What?" Ayeka turned to face the pirate who was still grinning almost mockingly at the princess, "I don't know what you're implying, Ryoko."

"I know Sasami's been having nightmares. I hear her when she's crying for you and Tenchi late at night," Ryoko leaned in closer to Ayeka, "I sleep on the beam right below your room. I can hear her very clearly."

"That is none of your business, Ryoko," Ayeka was visibly upset. She had hoped that she could keep Sasami's nightmares just between them, but if Ryoko knew, she could almost count on the pirate to tell everyone else or use it as leverage over her.

"Don't you think we all care about Sasami?"

"Ryoko, you only care about yourself," Ayeka sneered.

"Oh, so pleasant from a princess," Ryoko laughed before floating up in the air and disappearing.

"Oh, that woman," Ayeka fumed before turning back to her pot of tea.

* * *

"Tenchi!" Ryoko heard Katsuhito's voice as she appeared on the roof of the house. Sitting on the east facing side of the roof, Ryoko watched as Tenchi, who was sitting next to Kiyone on the pier hopped to his feet and headed towards the shrine with his grandfather. 

Ryoko was surprised to see Tenchi up so early, much less with Kiyone on the pier in the lake.

"What is that woman doing with Tenchi so early?" she wondered to herself as Kiyone went back to fishing alone.

Ryoko floated down to the pier before landing next to Kiyone.

"Boo," she whispered.

"Aah!" Kiyone jumped, dropping her fishing pole in the lake, "Damn it, Ryoko, what the hell do you want?"

"What? I can't join you?" she asked sarcastically.

"You scared the crap out of me," Kiyone leaned over the edge of the pier and pulled her rod out of the water. Luckily for her it was designed to float, not sink.

"So what were you and Tenchi talking about? You seemed to be getting along pretty well."

"That's none of your business," Kiyone replied. All she wanted was some peaceful fishing, not a confrontation with Ryoko. She hadn't even had her morning coffee yet.

"It is my business when it involves Tenchi," Ryoko gritted through her teeth.

"My god, Ryoko!" Kiyone smacked her forehead in disbelief, "You are the most jealous person I have ever met!"

"You just stay away from him!" Ryoko grabbed Kiyone by the collar and lifted her off the ground.

Kiyone instantly became very angry. She pushed Ryoko away and clenched her hand in a fist. How dare she lay her hands on her over Tenchi. The last place she wanted to be was in the middle of Ryoko and Ayeka's little lover's quarrel. She knew she couldn't physically match Ryoko but she did have a few tricks up her sleeve.

"How dare you insinuate something like that!" Kiyone shouted at the pirate, "And don't you dare lay your hands on me!"

"Or what, detective?" Ryoko grinned, hoping for a chance to fight someone since Ayeka hadn't taken the bait.

"Or I might just have to let everyone know about the reports I found on you while I was back at GP HQ," Kiyone dropped the bomb, "Maybe tell Tenchi what you were up to after you left Jurai."

"What?" Ryoko instantly recoiled, "What are you talking about?"

"I know about your little reprieve," Kiyone had her, "Now leave me alone and I might forget that I ever read those reports."

"Fine," Ryoko backed down, visibly upset, "You promise there's nothing between you two?"

"Tenchi's my friend," Kiyone explained, "Besides; he's not even close to my age."

"Alright," Ryoko turned and looked over the lake. It wasn't the first time her temper had made her look foolish, "Just promise you won't say anything."

"I won't," Kiyone also relaxed, sensing the trouble had passed, "But you're going to have to tell him the truth one day if you want things to work out between the two of you."

"I will. When I'm ready," Ryoko said before disappearing.

Kiyone rubbed her eyes with her hand as she stood in the morning sunlight. The drama in the Masaki house should not start without coffee. Packing up her fishing gear she headed back into the house to find Ayeka sitting at the table having a glass of tea.

"Oh, good morning, Lady Ayeka," Kiyone greeted her.

"Good morning, Kiyone," Ayeka smiled back, "Care for some tea."

It wasn't coffee, but she couldn't say no. Kiyone sat her fishing stuff down next to the couch where Mihoshi was drooling on her pillow and joined Ayeka at the table.

* * *

As they reached the Masaki shrine at the top of the stone steps, Tenchi followed his grandfather to the front of the shrine where the elder Masaki turned and sat down on the wooden steps to the shrine door. Tenchi stopped as his grandfather closed his eyes and seemed to get lost in his thoughts. 

"Tenchi," the old man began, "It is understandable that a young man of your age would feel anxiety about what the future holds for him."

"Grandpa?" Tenchi was surprised that his grandfather would bring up the subject he and Kiyone had just talked about, but the old man was always surprising him.

"Please sit down," Tenchi did as he was told, "Long ago, when I was still 'Prince Yosho', I was told by everyone around me how it was my duty to take the throne of Jurai and rule once the current Emperor, Ayeka's great-grandfather, stepped down as all Emperor's eventually do. I wasn't much older than you are now."

"But you didn't," Tenchi tried to connect the dots.

"No, I didn't," Katsuhito continued in his usual monotone way, "I did not want to rule Jurai. I was young and in love with a beautiful Jurain girl and all we wanted was to be together. So, one day, we left Jurai."

"What happened to her, grandpa?"

"She died long before I met the woman who would become your grandmother," Tenchi was in awe that his grandfather was being so open about his past. The man was usually so cryptic, "Eventually, I settled on Earth and became the priest of this shrine. Your mother was born and things have been peaceful up until all your lady friends arrived."

"What does this have to do with me, grandpa?" Tenchi asked.

"There is a divine presence in the universe, Tenchi," Katsuhito explained, "As Jurains, we believe in the Goddess Tsunami, an ancient deity who has guided and looked after the people of Jurai for close to a thousand years. She has brought great prosperity to Jurai and all those who believe in her through her divine will."

"You're talking about fate?"

"Yes," Katsuhito nodded. Tenchi was finally catching on, "Tsunami has a path for us all, and we all walk it even we don't know that we are."

"So, you're saying Tsunami is guiding me?" Tenchi was trying to draw a conclusion from the story.

"She has guided us all," Katsuhito nodded along, "You, me, Ayeka, Ryoko; all of us. The lesson I want you to take away from this is not to be so worried about your future. Your path is a noble one," he placed his hand on his grandson's back, a rare sign of affection, "I want you to know that it will bring you great things."

"Thanks, grandpa," Tenchi nodded in agreement. His grandfather always had a way to make confusing situations suddenly seem much simpler.


	3. Chapter 3: No Need for a Stranger

Disclaimer: _Tenchi Muyo! _is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

* * *

_**Fudan Tenchi Muyo!**_

**Chapter 3: **No Need for a Stranger

Sasami found the Masaki house very quiet in the later part of the mornings. Tenchi had already left for school and his father was gone to work in the city for one of his weekly meetings. Tenchi's grandfather was tending the shrine in preparation for the upcoming fall festival. Washu was locked in her lab as usual, while Ryoko had not been seen all morning. That left only Sasami and her older sister in the large lakeside house. Not that Sasami didn't mind the quiet time following the early morning rush, but the absence of people made the house's size really stand out.

As she finished putting the last of the clean dishes back in the cabinet, Ryo-ohki came scurrying into the kitchen. The brown cabbit hopped up onto the counter before jumping up Sasami's arm and resting comfortably on the princess's shoulder.

"Good morning, Ryo-ohki," Sasami scratched the cabbit's head with her finger before pulling a carrot out and feeding it to her.

The cabbit meowed graciously as Sasami headed out of the kitchen to the living room. Her sister, Ayeka, was fluffing the pillows on the couch and turned to smile at her little sister.

"The dishes are done, Ayeka," Sasami announced while Ryo-ohki chimed in agreement.

"Thank you, Sasami," Ayeka replied, "We want the house to look its best to for when Lord Tenchi returns home this evening."

At that moment, Ryoko phased into view sitting on the pillow Ayeka had just straightened out. The space pirate yawned loudly and stretched herself out on the couch, visibly annoying Ayeka.

"I see the lazy bum is finally awake," the princess sneered, "Obviously, someone had a little too much sake last night…again."

"It's too early to be talking so loud, princess," Ryoko waved her off before rolling over onto her stomach, "I've got a headache."

"Drunkard," Ayeka huffed, turning away from Ryoko, who stuck her tongue out at the princess.

"The pompous little princess doing household chores," Ryoko mocked her, "Make me want to laugh."

"What did you say?" Ayeka fumed, becoming angry at Ryoko's prodding.

"You heard me," Ryoko sat up and grinned evilly at her. Ayeka was so easy to bait into a confrontation. It was entertaining as hell.

"Knock it off you two," the closet door swung open and Washu walked out. The diminutive scientist had dark bags under her eyes and her bright red hair was visibly frazzled. She strode between the princess and the pirate before collapsing on the couch next to Ryoko.

"Washu, are you alright?" Sasami asked, Ryo-ohki jumping from her shoulder and sitting inquisitively in Washu's lap.

"I'm so exhausted," she yawned, "I've been up all night."

"What are you working on, little Washu?" Ayeka asked.

"It's a new experiment," she rubbed her aching eyes, "I've finished preliminary testing but there's still field trials to do."

"Sounds exciting," Sasami laughed innocently.

"It should be," Washu turned around to face Sasami before laughing and then yawning again, "Now, all of you go away, I need a nap."

* * *

Going to and from a school in the heart of the city while living way out in the rural areas lent itself to very long bus rides every morning and afternoon for Tenchi. Since it was fall, the days were becoming shorter and by the time Tenchi got off the bus at the stop for his house, the sun was already setting behind the mountains. 

Tenchi shielded his eyes from the bright rays of the setting sun as he stepped down onto the dirt path that wound its way up to his house and the Masaki shrine. He yawned from the nap he took on the ride home and stretched out his stiff muscles.

"Excuse me, sir," a female voice drew Tenchi's attention. He turned to find a young woman approach him. She was of slender build and had very soft features. Her flowing brown hair highlighted her green eyes, "Was that the last bus?"

"Um, yeah, for the evening at least," Tenchi replied, "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, dear," the woman turned to look down the road and watched the bus disappear into the distance, "I'm lost and I have to get into the city. What am I going to do now?"

"Well, I live right up this path here," he motioned, "You can come and call someone or something if you like."

"Really?" the girl's green eyes lit up with joy. She lunged out and took Tenchi's arm with a tight squeeze, "You are so generous."

"Uh, don't mention it," Tenchi laughed nervously. He could only imagine the carnage that would ensue if Ayeka or Ryoko saw this girl holding onto him, "I'm Tenchi Masaki by the way."

"I'm Keiko," she smiled warmly, "It's nice to meet you, Tenchi Masaki."

* * *

Washu was jolted out of her dreams by the sound of the door slamming. She rubbed her eyes and turned to see Tenchi helping a young woman take her jacket off. 

"Oh, Tenchi," Washu called to him, startling the boy, "Who's your pretty friend?"

"Washu, surprise seeing you out here," Tenchi laughed nervously. He hadn't expected to be confronted so soon after walking in the door, "This is Keiko; she needs to use our phone."

"Hello Keiko," Washu waved at the guest, "So Tenchi finally brings one of his pretty friends home to meet us."

Keiko laughed while Tenchi reacted startled to the statement. Sasami appeared out of the kitchen carrying a steaming pot with Ryo-ohki in tow.

"Oh, hello," Sasami sat the pot on the table, "I'm Sasami."

"Tenchi, you said you had houseguests," Keiko ribbed him playfully, while giggling, "I didn't know they were all pretty ladies."

"This is Tenchi's friend Keiko," Washu explained to Sasami, still laughing to herself.

"Oh, won't you join us for dinner?" Sasami asked.

"I'd love to!" Keiko accepted.

"I…I don't think that's…," Tenchi tried to protests, knowing how Ryoko and Ayeka would react to yet another girl under the roof, even if only for dinner.

"Nonsense, Tenchi," Washu protested, meandering between the two and grabbing both Tenchi and Keiko's arms, "I doubt they will mind much."

* * *

Washu couldn't have been more wrong. As the family had sat down for dinner that night with their guest, Ayeka and Ryoko had not said a word. While, at his father's insistence, Keiko had taken Ryoko's usual spot next to Tenchi, the princess and the pirate sat across the table staring daggers at the mysterious woman who was enjoying her food and laughing along with the others as if she was completely natural being surrounded by so many strangers. 

Tenchi couldn't figure the woman out. When she smiled at him, it was oddly familiar though he couldn't quite put his finger on what was so familiar about her.

"This is quite a delicious meal," Keiko complimented Sasami, "You are quite the talented chef to be so young."

"Why thank you," Sasami beamed with pride.

"And to share this meal with such a pretty lady warms my heart," Nobuyuki grinned.

"Yeah right," Tenchi shrugged his shoulders.

"Miss Keiko," Ayeka piped up, "What did you say you were traveling into the city for again?"

"I'm planning to attend the university there," she replied, "I was supposed to attend preliminary testing."

"What a coincidence," Nobuyuki nudged his son in the shoulder, "Tenchi here is just about to graduate school also."

"Dad!" his father could be so dense.

"Hey!" Ryoko jumped up, stomping her foot on the table and rattling the dishes, "What's the big idea, Nobuyuki?"

From the end of the table, Washu laughed to herself. Ryoko turned an evil eye to the scientist.

"What are you laughing at, Washu?" she hissed.

"You, Ryoko," she replied sternly, "Your jealousy is quite humorous."

"Why you!" Ryoko grabbed Washu by the collar and hoisted her up into the air.

Tenchi sighed as he sat his bowl of rice down on the table. Was it too much to ask for a quiet dinner? He looked up when he felt a hand touch his arm. His eyes met Keiko's who smiled warmly at him. Where did he know her from?

* * *

Later that evening, Tenchi was in his room trying to finish his homework when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. The door slid open and Keiko stuck her head into the room. 

"Tenchi, I just spoke to my family," she explained, "I'm going on into town tomorrow for my tests."

"Oh, well what are you going to do this evening?" Tenchi asked.

"Well, your father offered to let me stay here," she admitted sheepishly, "He's very courteous."

"Yeah, well," Tenchi scratched his head with his pencil, "Not exactly what I would call it, but…"

"You too are very courteous," Keiko leaned on his desk, "Being nice to me and all when I was a total stranger."

"Umm…well, I try," Tenchi laughed nervously.

"You do very well," she whispered, leaning in close enough to where their lips almost touched, "Very well indeed."

She pulled back and smiled at him before heading out of the bedroom. Tenchi sat there dumbfounded for a moment before shaking his head and trying to focus on his studies. He could have sworn he felt suddenly attracted to her.

* * *

In the living room, Ayeka sat on the couch alone. The rest of the living room was empty as the princess flipped through one of Tenchi's books. Earth's literature was fascinating to her though it was hard to read as all she could think about was how comfortable that woman looked at the table with Tenchi. It was almost like having two Ryoko's in the house. Speaking of which, Ryoko floated down from her support beam and landed on the coffee table sitting with her legs crossed underneath her directly in front of Ayeka. 

"What is it, miss Ryoko?" Ayeka asked, "I don't know where the sake is."

"Can it, princess goody-goody," Ryoko snapped, "I don't like our new guest."

"You haven't liked any of us," Ayeka stated, closing the book and sitting it down on the couch in front of her. She stood, "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"I'm serious," Ryoko grabbed her sleeve, "I don't trust that Keiko girl."

"It's hardly something to be concerned over," Ayeka shook it off, "Lord Tenchi knows he's meant to be mine."

"Is that so?" Ryoko mocked her tone, "Then what is our new houseguest doing up in his bedroom right now?"

"What?" Ayeka shouted before racing up the stairs.

Ryoko followed as Ayeka flung Tenchi's door open. He sat at his desk staring dumbfounded as Ayeka stormed into his bedroom. She looked around suspiciously while Ryoko stood in the doorway trying to contain a laugh.

"Miss Ayeka?" Tenchi asked.

"Stow it, Tenchi," Ayeka huffed, "Where is that woman?"

"Who?" Tenchi asked again. What was going on?

"That Keiko," Ayeka violently flung open his closet door before dropping down to her hands and knees and looking under his bed, "Where is she?"

"Geez, Ayeka," Tenchi complained, "You're acting like Keiko is Ryoko or something."

"Tenchi, I'm offended," Ryoko laughed to herself from the doorway.

"You hussy!" Ayeka shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the space pirate, "You are to blame for this."

"Me?" Ryoko placed a hand on her chest innocently, "Whatever do you mean?"

Ryoko laughed to herself as she disappeared out of his room. Ayeka stormed out silently as Tenchi stood in the doorway watching her head back down the stairs. Washu passed by the princess and after glancing at her she turned to Tenchi and smiled at him.

"Well, well, Tenchi," she addressed him, "What's all the fuss?"

"I have no idea," Tenchi shook his head.

Washu laughed out loud as Tenchi turned back to his room and shut the door behind him. It was too hectic around the house sometimes and he wasn't sure if he was going to get any studying done.

* * *

Ryoko sat on the beam where she usually slept later that evening staring up at the ceiling. She always enjoyed getting a kick out of Ayeka embarrassing herself. Ryoko relaxed with her hands behind her head when she heard a creaking noise. Floating through the rafters, she landed at the top of the stairs to see what looked like a shadow move. The moonlight coming into the hallway was definitely coming from Tenchi's door. Floating so she wouldn't make a noise on the floorboards, Ryoko placed her back to the wall and leaned her head around the corner of Tenchi's room. She froze in horror as she recognized Keiko sitting on the edge of Tenchi's bed staring down at him. 

"Tenchi," Keiko whispered, leaning down over him and opening her mouth ever so slightly. A golden colored mist floated out of her mouth and Tenchi breathed it into his nose as he inhaled.

"Huh, what?" Tenchi's eyes fluttered awake, "Keiko?"

"I'm here, Tenchi," she stroked his face with her hand, "I'll always be here for you."

He reached up and touched her on the cheek as the brown haired woman leaned forward. Their lips came close to touching before Ryoko shrieked.

"You!" Ryoko threw the bedroom door open and stormed in shaking her fist, "I knew it."

"Ryoko?" Tenchi looked at her before shaking his head and rubbing his forehead, "I don't understand, what's going on?"

"Get your hands off him!" Ryoko demanded, grabbing Keiko by the collar and pulling her up in the air. Her shouting awakened the other people in the house who appeared at the doorway.

"Ryoko!" Ayeka shouted.

Ryoko turned around and gathered all the strength she could muster before throwing Keiko towards the window of Tenchi's bedroom. Ryoko was sure she would bust through and crash down onto the grass below his window. To everyone's surprise, Keiko suddenly stopped inches from connecting with the window. Everyone, including Ryoko stood in shock as Keiko, with a calm look on her face, righted herself into the air and floated down onto the ground.

"You are a very violent person, Ryoko," Keiko mentioned calmly, "Lord Tenchi could never accept someone as violent as you."

"How dare you say something like that!" Ryoko gritted her teeth and formed her amber energy sword in her hands. She rushed Keiko and took a swing, aiming for the woman's face.

Despite the surprise at Keiko being able to float in the air, Ryoko was even more surprised by Keiko's sudden invisible force field that stopped Ryoko's blade. Before she could react, Keiko reached out and seized Ryoko's arm. Ryoko screamed as Keiko spun and used the leverage of her body to slam Ryoko through the bedroom window. Ryoko howled in pain as she tumbled down the edge of the roof and fell to the ground below.

Keiko leaped through the window and floated down to the ground where Ryoko was pulling herself up to her feet.

"Just what the hell are you?" Ryoko demanded, pulling a piece of glass from her shoulder.

"I am Lord Tenchi's perfect mate," Keiko smiled evilly, "I was made for him."

"Yeah, well I think you were made to die!" Ryoko unleashed a pair of energy blasts the easily deflected off Keiko's shield.

Ryoko floated backwards away from the strange woman. Only Ayeka had been able to form shields of that nature, was that woman a Jurain? Behind Keiko, Ryoko noticed the door open and Tenchi and the others exit into the night. Tenchi was gripping his grandfather's sword in his hands and the energy blade sprung to life.

"Ryoko, are you alright?" he called.

"I'm fine, Tenchi," Ryoko formed her blade in her hand, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Stay back, Lord Tenchi," Keiko explained, "I will deal with this inferior woman."

"Inferior?" Ryoko launched an attack that Keiko easily parried. She kicked Keiko in the stomach and knocked her into the air, "I'll show you who's inferior."

"Keep trying, little Ryoko," Keiko landed gracefully on the ground near the pond, "You can't beat me."

"Keiko!" Tenchi shouted, rushing to Ryoko's side and readying himself, "What are you doing?"

"I'm simply eliminating this riff-raff," she called back, energy cackling in her clenched fists, "Once she and the others are out of the way, we can finally be together."

"What is she talking about?" Ayeka asked herself, standing with Sasami at her side on the porch, "Her energy is phenomenal."

Ayeka turned her head to notice Washu holding a device of some kind. The tiny scientist had a troubled look on her face as she tapped on some of the device's buttons.

"This is not good," Washu muttered to herself as Ayeka leaned over her shoulder.

"Little Washu," Ayeka surprised her, "I take it you know something about this."

"Don't be silly," Washu stammered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well," Ayeka collected herself, "With all your talk about your experiments and now this strange woman who seems to oddly have similar abilities to Ryoko and myself, I can't help but imagine you have your hand in this."

"You're right, Ayeka," Washu admitted, watching as Tenchi and Ryoko tried to duel with the vastly superior Keiko. The woman dodged one of Ryoko's energy attacks before using her energy shield to push Tenchi away from her, "Keiko is my ultimate creation, a hybrid clone of both you and Ryoko."

"A clone?" Sasami was confused.

"Yes," Washu nodded, "I used Ryoko and Ayeka's DNA combined with my own egg to create Keiko."

"What on Earth would you do that for?" Ayeka demanded.

"To create the perfect suitor for Tenchi of course," Washu laughed.

"What?" Ryoko shouted, catching the end of Washu's explanation, "Washu, I'm going to kill you after I deal with this woman!"

"Look out Ryoko," Washu pointed but it was too late. One of Keiko's blasts hit Ryoko square in the chest and knocked her to the ground at Washu's feet, "You need to be paying attention."

"Clone or not," Ayeka stepped down onto the ground and pulled Ryoko to her feet, "We cannot allow this woman to hurt Lord Tenchi."

"I hate to admit it, but I'm with you on this one, princess," Ryoko brushed the dirt from her clothes, "Let's tear her limb from limb."

"Wait!" Washu shouted, "Don't hurt my creation!"

* * *

Tenchi felt the ground give way a little underneath his feet as the energy from Keiko's shield pushed him back His feet skidded along the dirt as he struggled to maintain his balance and shield himself with the sword. Keiko's energy barrier was identical to the one he had seen Ayeka use so many times before. 

"Why do you resist me, Lord Tenchi," Keiko asked from within her barrier, "I only want to love you."

"I won't let you hurt my friends," Tenchi strained, pushing back against her power.

"You're 'friends' will never be what I can be, you and I are meant to be together," she smiled.

"I don't think so!" Keiko turned to see Ryoko charging her. She tried to react but Ryoko's right fist connected with her face. Keiko flew backwards as Ryoko phased behind her and kneed her in the back. Keiko hit the ground hard as Ryoko landed next to Tenchi. Ayeka rushed to join the duo and readied herself as well.

"How dare you stand against me," Keiko growled.

"Keiko, stop this now!" Tenchi demanded, "I don't know who you are, but I won't let you hurt anyone in this house."

"She's a clone, Tenchi," Ayeka explained, "Washu created her. She's not even a real person."

"A clone?" Tenchi was surprised.

"Right," Ryoko nodded, "She's only half me and half Ayeka; she's nothing without the two of us."

"Shut up!" Keiko shrieked, "I'm a real person!"

"You are a doll!" Ayeka shouted. The words were hurting Keiko more than anything physically the three of them could do.

"A pitiful creation!" Ryoko added, picking up on Ayeka's vibe, "You can never hope to be as good as either one of us originals."

"Quiet!" Keiko shouted, covering her ears with her hands and dropping to her knees. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed, "Please stop!"

Ryoko stood over the clone with her energy sword pointing to her face. Keiko looked up as Ryoko stared angrily at her. The clone collapsed over onto her forearms and cried heavily. Ryoko felt herself relax and her energy sword dissipated into thin air.

Washu walked over and stood over the crying Keiko. She turned and looked up at her creator with a sorrowful look on her face. Washu squatted down and touched Keiko softly on the head.

"Help me," she whispered.

"I will," Washu spoke calmly to her before Keiko closed her eyes and collapsed to the ground. Washu stood back up and noticed everyone had gathered around her and the unconscious clone, "Well, that was fun."

"Fun!" Ryoko shouted, pointing to the cuts from where she had crashed through the window "Do you see all these?"

"My Ryoko, I think it makes you look very charming," Ayeka laughed to herself.

"You stow it!" Ryoko turned to her.

"Knock it off, you two," Washu snapped her fingers, "I got a lot of work to do if I'm going to fix the kinks in Keiko's DNA structure."

"Little Washu, is she going to be okay?" Tenchi asked.

"Of course she will," Washu nodded, snapping her fingers again and Keiko's body faded from view, "I'll just isolate her until I can figure out why she attacked you. It shouldn't be too hard for someone like me!"

Washu laughed as Tenchi scratched the back of his head. He was convinced one of her experiments was going to get him killed one day.


	4. Chapter 4: No Need for Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: _Tenchi Muyo! _is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

* * *

_**Fudan Tenchi Muyo!**_

**Chapter 4: **No Need for Familiar Faces

The Jurai Empire spanned nearly a thousand planets requiring massive administrative and oversight. Though the Jurai Royal Family and Royal Senate were the governing bodies of the massive interstellar empire, the planets the composed the empire were given mostly autonomous rule while also representing themselves in the Royal Senate on Jurai itself. In order for the central Jurain government to maintain order and peace throughout its empire, the Jurai Imperial Navy was the largest interstellar military force that was rivaled only by the massive Galaxy Police forces.

The Imperial Navy was the centerpiece of Jurai's military power. Consisting of five hundred task forces that patrolled Jurain space, the Imperial Navy was the galaxy's fiercest force. While the Royal Senate exercised final control over the Navy, the Navy itself was ruled by one person.

Seto Jurai was once directly in line for the Jurain throne as crown princess. The youngest daughter of one of Jurai's most popular Emperor's, Seto had passed over an arranged marriage to a certain nobleman to take a military position in the Imperial Navy. Rising quickly, she soon became a feared and respected Fleet Commander before, ultimately, assuming supreme command of the Imperial Navy during the reign of her only son, Azusa Jurai.

A skillful tactician and administrator, Seto had managed to keep large chunks of loyal officers and soldiers under her command during Kagato's coup, her efforts to stop Kagato from seizing power were viewed as one of the reasons that the defenses around Jurai were significantly weakened before Tenchi Masaki and his group raided the planet and eventually deposed the false ruler.

Following the re-establishment of the Senate and the intermediate government council jointly headed by her granddaughter Ayeka and her son's former top advisor Oberon, Seto's tight control over the Navy was instrumental in holding the empire together. Aboard her flagship, the _Mikigami_, Seto controlled all operations of the Navy.

Seto's quarters onboard her flagship were as ornate as the Royal Palace on Jurai. Her large meeting table was crowded with her most senior officers gathered to give their reports on their operations meant to quell small uprisings on planets throughout the Empire and also clamping down on the resurgence of the Oda Pirate Guild.

Seto stood with her back to her officers watching the massive number of Jurain ships gathered outside her flagship go about their business. She preferred to command her fleet with a lenient touch, allowing her officers to carry out their orders in the best manner they saw fit, but things were becoming very complicated since the reestablishment of Senate and Royal Family rule over the empire. The Senate was trying to increase its influence over the Royal Family in the wake of her son's death at Kagato's hands and the fact that her granddaughter and given Oberon almost total control over the Royal Family's affairs while she was off trying to convince the young Masaki to take the throne was troubling to say the least.

Oberon was fiercely loyal to her son, but he was also a politician, and like all politicians, he was always looking for a better offer. Though not a blood heir, he was still in a position that gave him de facto power over the Royal Family of Jurai. At least Seto could take comfort in knowing Oberon's hands would never reach into her Navy.

"Lady Seto," Minaho, her personal aide, approached her, "Something is troubling you."

"Things are moving very fast these days, Minaho," Seto turned to her aide and long time friend, "The Oda pirates are becoming bolder with every passing attack on our Empire."

"You're referring to the raid on the Jurain Science Academy?"

Although not as well known or respected as the Galactic Science Academy maintained by the Megami Empire, the Jurain Academy was a center of study for both the sciences and the history of Jurai and its relationship with the Goddess Tsunami. Most recently, pirates connected with the Oda Guild had attacked an expeditionary group studying ancient ruins of the Tsunami religion and made off with several artifacts and scrolls detailing the history of the Tsunami religion. Coupled with an attack on the Galactic Science Academy, the one controlled by the Megami Empire, things were not making much sense.

"Oberon and the Senate seem more interested in debating who gets my son's power than protecting our people," she fumed, "And my granddaughter is still off running around like a lovesick teenager than tending to her duties as crown princess."

"Ma'am," Minaho presented the intelligence documents she had received recently, "The Galaxy Police have ordered more officers into the Null Zone. They seem to be building for some kind of operation."

It wasn't making any sense. The Galaxy Police, the military force of the Megami Empire, Jurai's chief rival, had a long history of operations in the Null Zone chasing pirates. It was one of the main reasons that Kagato had been able to trick the GP into spending so many resources chasing after her granddaughter and Tenchi Masaki. Airi Makibi, the head of Special Operations for the GP was a good tactician and director, but the level of GP forces in the Null Zone was becoming alarming.

"I want you to send another patrol group to the planet where the Academy group was attacked," Seto explained to Minaho, "Find out all the details about what they stole and report back to me."

* * *

A full moon illuminated the valley around the Masaki house and reflected brightly off the lake. Ryoko laid back with her hands behind her head watching the stars flutter in the clear night sky. Ryo-ohki dozed lightly in her lap as she rubbed the furry cabbit softly behind her ears. 

"It's so nice being back on Earth," Ryoko spoke to her pet/spaceship, "So relaxing."

She yawned and closed her eyes to try and drift off to sleep. As she laid their silently, she began to hear a whistling sound. Opening her eyes she sat upright and looked up to see what, at first, appeared to be a shooting star. As she watched it move across the sky she realized it wasn't a star as it suddenly turned sharply left and then right again. Ryoko stood up, dropping Ryo-ohki onto the roof and scaring the cabbit awake. The object in the sky began doing circles into a spiral as the whistling became louder. Ryoko quickly realized the object was spiraling downwards towards the valley.

"I swear, this place is like an intergalactic magnet," Ryoko whispered under her breath as she glided down to the deck in front of the house.

The sliding door opened and Tenchi stepped out into the night with Ayeka and Sasami in tow.

"Ryoko, what's that noise?" Tenchi asked.

"It's something heading this way," Ryoko pointed at the object.

"It looks like a ship," Ayeka squinted, trying to see what exactly it was.

"Tenchi," Sasami grabbed Tenchi's arm, "I'm scared."

The object continued in its path while the group stood on the deck and watched it continue to spiral out of control in the sky. Suddenly, there was a flash of light from the object followed by a loud boom that shook the planks of the deck and the house behind them. The whistling became even louder as Sasami screamed. Tenchi gathered her in his arms and he and Ayeka moved closer to Tenchi . The object was becoming more clear though it seemed somewhat small. It was no longer spiraling and rocketing towards the Earth in a direct line.

"Everybody get down!" Ryoko shouted, throwing herself on Ayeka and knocking her to the ground. Tenchi responded in kind by covering Sasami with his body.

A thunderous boom erupted that shook the Masaki house more than the first one. The object impacted in the lake and caused a massive wave of water to rise out that traveled the entire distance from the lake to the house, soaking the people lying on the deck. Tenchi and Ryoko were the first to their feet as Ayeka helped her little sister up. Tenchi pulled his grandfather's sword from under his tunic while Ryoko readied herself. The object was buried in the Masaki lake though it didn't look like it was a ship. It was metal, but shaped like a long cylinder with a pair of rockets attached to each side. Tenchi and Ryoko approached the lake cautiously as a compartment opened. Tenchi watched as a woman emerged slowly. She pulled herself from the object before tumbling into the lake with a splash.

Ryoko phased over the lake and gathered the woman in her arms before phasing back to the side of the lake. She had short dark purple hair and was wearing a leather jacket and military style pants. Lying on her back with her jacket open, a pair of pistols was visible holstered under each arm. Ayeka noticed a strange realization cross Ryoko's face. She definitely recognized the strange woman lying on the ground in front of them.

"Are you okay?" Tenchi asked as he kneeled next to her right side, checking the woman's pulse but remaining cautious in case she wasn't friendly.

The woman began to cough up water and rolled onto her left side away from Tenchi. She continued to cough up water as she propped herself up on her arm. When the coughing subsided, she turned back over and pushed her hair back from over her face.

"What? Where am I?" she asked, staring at Tenchi.

"You crashed in the lake," Tenchi explained, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, love," she pulled herself to her feet and adjusted her jacket so her weapons weren't showing. By that time, Ayeka and Sasami had joined them at lakeside.

"What's your name, miss?" Tenchi asked, not sensing much of an immediate threat from the woman.

"The name's Akane Iida," she introduced herself, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Tenchi Masaki," he tucked his sword back under his tunic.

"You couldn't be the same Tenchi Masaki that's heir to the Jurain throne?" she asked, startling him.

"Uh, yeah," he looked at Ryoko stood silently with her arms crossed over her chest. Who was this woman?

"Well, judging from the two princesses here and the space pirate Ryoko, I didn't think you were just some random kid," she laughed to herself.

"Excuse me, miss," Ayeka interjected, "But how do you know who we are?"

"Easy, princess," Akane answered, "I'm a space pirate."

"You?" Ryoko looked a little surprised. Her amber eyes lit up.

"Right," she nodded, "The business didn't dry up after you quit, love."

"Hey!" a male voiced shouted. They all turned to see a man emerge from the wrecked ship and dive into the water. He swam to the edge and pulled himself up onto the back.

"This is my partner," Akane motioned to the man draped in the black cloak, "Kenichi Tono."

"Looks like we stumbled into a celebrity household," he commented, "Please, call me Tono."

"I was just mentioning that," Akane informed him.

"So what brings you down here?" Ryoko asked, her arms crossed over chest, "It looks like your ship's pretty banged up."

"Oh, that's what's left of our ship," Tono turned back to the wreck, "We got in a little scuffle near the edge of this system and had to abandon the main vessel."

"Lost all our cargo too," Akane noted.

"Well I hope you don't think you're going to make trouble down here," Ryoko's voice became stern and sharp.

"No, of course not," Akane laughed it off, "We're not here to start trouble."

"Well it's awfully late out," Ayeka interjected, Sasami still at her side, "Let's get you inside and out of those wet clothes."

* * *

About an hour or so later, Akane and Tono had dried off and changed into some spare clothes that Tenchi had rounded up for them. Tono sat on the couch drinking some tea that Ayeka had made while Ryoko sat on the rafter overhead. She hadn't said much since the duo had arrived and was keeping a close eye on them. Nobuyuki and Katsuhito had joined the group in the living room, awoken by the noise outside earlier. Sasami appeared carrying more towels and handed one to Akane who used it to dry her hair. 

"Thanks dear," she smiled at the young princess, "You're awfully sweet for a princess."

"Thanks," Sasami smiled.

"We're sorry for the intrusion," Tono apologized, "But thankful for your hospitality."

"You're awfully nice for pirates," Nobuyuki noticed.

"Just because we're pirates doesn't mean we can't be civil," Tono replied, accepting another glass of tea from Ayeka.

"It seems odd that you landed here in our lake though," Katsuhito observed.

"That's Akane's department," he motioned towards his partner, "She's the pilot.""Well, we got attacked by rival pirates and had to make an emergency escape," Akane explained, "After they disabled our ship we had to ditch it for the skimmer, the thing currently buried in your lake. My sensors picked up a massive energy source here that stood out against the rest of the readings from this planet so I did the best I could to get us down as close to it as I could."

"Washu," Tenchi moaned under his breath before he heard a knocking on the front door, "I'll get it."

He got up and headed towards the front door as Ryoko floated down to the ground and perched herself on the arm of the couch where he was just sitting.

"You were attacked by rival pirates?" she asked, "I thought Guild laws forbid that kind of thing from happening."

"I would think you would know that not all Guild laws are always followed," Akane cracked a sarcastic smile and drawing an evil stare from Ryoko.

Tenchi slid the door open to find Kiyone and Mihoshi. Kiyone was dressed in her casual clothes but her hair was still up in a bun. Mihoshi was yawning and was dressed haphazardly.

"Tenchi," Kiyone greeted him, "The _Yagami_'s sensors picked up a ship enter the atmosphere. What's going on? There's a ship buried in the lake."

"Well, apparently, a pair of space pirates crashed in the lake," he tried to explain.

"Pirates?" Kiyone pulled her weapon out from under her sweater, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," he tried to calm her, "They're very nice for pirates."

"Still," Kiyone slid her weapon cautiously back into its place under her white sweater, "They're pirates. I'd keep my guard up."

"Come on in and meet them," Tenchi ushered the girls into the house, "You two look like you just woke up."

"We were asleep when the _Yagami_'s alarms went off, so we didn't have time to..." Kiyone explained rounding the corner into the living room where the rest of the group was gathered. She turned to see the new arrivals and her mouth hung open in total disbelief. She tried to speak but could only stand there and stutter.

"Kiyone?" Akane stood up, a shocked expression on her face.

"What?" Tono turned. A look that could only be described as a cross between amazement and disbelief crossed his face as the pirate rose to his feet. Everyone in the room sat silently as Tono approached Kiyone. They stood directly in front of each other without speaking a word. Finally, Tono broke the silence, "Kiyo?"

"You son of a bitch!" Kiyone screamed before reaching back and slapping him across the face. Everyone watched in shock as Tono recoiled, holding the spot on his face where her hand had impacted.

"Kiyone," Mihoshi tugged on her partner's sleeve, "I don't think it's wise to be slapping the pirates."

"These two aren't pirates," Kiyone fumed, "They're Galaxy Police officers."

"Cops?" Ryoko looked surprised.

"Miss Akane?" Ayeka turned to the woman standing beside her.

"Five years undercover and it all goes out the window in an instant," Akane sighed, brushing her hair back, "It is good to see you again though, love."

"Of all the planets in the universe," Kiyone hissed, her eyes shooting daggers at Tono, "Why'd you have to end up here?"

"It's nice to see you too," Tono muttered, turning and walking across the room away from her.

"This is unbelievable," Kiyone fumed, pushing Mihoshi out of the way and storming out of the living room. The sound of the door slamming shut behind her echoed in the house.

"Kiyone," Tenchi followed after her.

While everyone was trying to make light of the events that had just occurred, Akane sat back down and picked her cup of tea back off the table.

"Who would have known we'd find her on this planet, right partner?" she asked of Tono.

"So you know Kiyone?" Katsuhito asked, "Though she didn't seem too happy to see you."

"I can't blame her," Tono sighed, rubbing his cheek again and staring at the door that she had stormed out of, "She's my ex-wife after all."

* * *

Kiyone was sitting on the edge of the deck facing away from the house with her head in her knees. Tenchi approached her cautiously, stopping when he heard the sobs in the cool night air. It was striking to hear Kiyone cry. She was the most headstrong and steady person he knew, and it was hard seeing someone he had recemtly started connecting so well with cry. He sat down quietly next to her and after a moment, she picked her head up to look at him. 

"I'm sorry, Tenchi," she wiped the tears from her eye and choked back more that were coming, "That was rude of me."

"Kiyone," Tenchi placed a hand on her knee to reassure her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she choked, the tears stopping, "It's just painful to see him again."

"Did something happen?" Tenchi asked, unaware of the revelation that had just occurred inside the house.

"I was young, stupid, and made a lot of mistakes back then," Kiyone sighed to herself, resting her head on her forearms, "I thought I loved him and I believed him when he told me he loved me. We got married one night after sneaking out of the Academy together. I should have known it wouldn't have lasted."

"What happened?" Tenchi asked quietly, the revelations about the detective's earlier life stunning him.

"Well he was just as driven a cadet as I was," she continued to explain, "We both competed for the top marks in our class and were always on top. But, right after we graduated, he got some hotshot assignment in Special Operations and disappeared. I was stupid enough to believe he cared more about me than his career."

It started to make sense to Tenchi as he sat there. Kiyone reached out slowly and took his hand. She looked up and quietly smiled a little at him. She had always hid behind her professional life, using it as a buffer to keep from showing more of her personal feelings. Was this why?

"You're a good friend, Tenchi," she smiled at him, "Unlike some people."

"There's no need to be harsh with me, love," Akane announced her presence from the edge of the door.

"It's not bad enough to have Tono crash here, but for you to be with him?"

"I take it you two know each other too?" Tenchi asked.

"Kiyone here is my old roommate from back in the day," Akane explained walking over and sitting down next to the two of them. She placed her hands together and rested her arms on her knees while she glared at the wrecked ship in the lake. "One of the few friends I recall having."

"What kind of friend goes gallivanting around the cosmos with a person's ex-lover?" Kiyone demanded.

"Love, our assignment came down right after we both got out of the Academy. I haven't even worn a GP uniform since that day," Akane spoke softly, her voice not changing despite Kiyone's angry nature.

"I think I'm going to leave you two alone," Tenchi stated sheepishly, rising and heading back inside the house. The two girls watched him go back in before Kiyone turned back to Akane.

"So what assignment have you two been on?" she asked.

"Real hush, hush infiltration into the Oda Guild," Akane explained, feeling vulnerable at exposing herself, but, despite the time apart, Kiyone was the one person she trusted most, "Came down directly from the Grand Marshal."

"I remember hearing something about people being on the inside of the Guild. Of all the people, why you two though?"

"I don't know, love," Akane shook her head, wishing she had an answer. She stood up and took a few steps toward the lake, "Kiyo, I haven't seen you in five years and every moment since then I've spent undercover as a space pirate with the man who broke your heart. It's been a very awkward situation to say the very least."

"I bet," Kiyone shivered a little as the wind blew.

"You're my friend," Akane turned back to her, "And Tono's my partner. I just want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt either one of you."

Kiyone sat there for a moment staring at her old friend. Akane was a bit of an outcast in their Academy days. She came from a poorer Megami family and had to constantly prove herself to get into the GP ranks. Their friendship was odd to say the least as Kiyone's family connections made her stand out against the rest of the recruits in their class. Their friendship grew out of their desires to distinguish themselves from the stigmas they brought with them into their training and educations and they grew close during their Academy days.

"I'm sorry, Akane," Kiyone apologized, standing up and walking towards her. She reached out a hand to her, "It was unfair of me to be so harsh towards you. It's good to see you again."

"I forgive you, love," Akane laughed before grabbing Kiyone and squeezing her in a playful hug, "It's good to see a friendly face for a change!"

* * *

Following Kiyone's angry departure from the house, the living room was becoming devoid of guests. Ayeka had taken Sasami and Mihoshi into the kitchen to put the dishes away while Ryoko had disappeared. Tenchi was sitting with his father and grandfather as Kiyone and Akane came back into the house. 

"Look," Tono broke the silence inside the house, "I don't want to be a burden on you or your family, Lord Masaki. We have work to do, and if any of our 'comrades' find out about us or the group you have here, then there's going to be real trouble for you all."

"That is understandable," Katsuhito nodded.

"As soon as we can get our ship dug out of your lake, we'll be gone," he explained.

Kiyone stood silently at the back of the room next to Akane. Tenchi's eyes met her and they exchanged a glance in silence. Tenchi could tell from her look that she was no less angry at seeing her ex-husband, though she was keeping herself more composed.

"Well, until then, you and your lovely partner are welcome to stay with us," Nobuyuki interjected with his usual mischievous grin, "We're always looking for pretty new houseguests."

"Thank you, Mr. Masaki," Tono bowed slightly from his sitting position on the couch, "We promise we won't be long. A few days should be enough."

"The sooner the better," Kiyone scowled, "I'm sure Washu could have your ship out of the lake in no time."

"You know," Akane cut her off, "I was thinking maybe me and Kiyone could spend some time catching up while we're here. What do you say?"

"Huh?" Kiyone was caught off-balance by the proposal, "Well, I guess we could role out a spare futon."

"It's settled then," Akane wrapped her arm around Kiyone and leaned heavily on her. She leaned in close and whispered, "That way you and me can sort some stuff out."

Kiyone nodded silently in agreement. From the couch, Tono gave a knowing glance to his long-time partner. It wasn't the first time she had saved him from a tight situation.

"Well that settles it," Katsuhito announced, "Tenchi, go help our new guest settle in the spare room. It is getting late and we're all tired."

"Yes, grandpa," Tenchi nodded before hopping to his feet and rushing up the stairs. It turned out to be quite and exciting evening, he thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5: No Need for Feelings

Disclaimer: _Tenchi Muyo! _is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

* * *

_**Fudan Tenchi Muyo!**_

**Chapter 5: **No Need for Feelings

To receive an audience with the ruling bodies of Jurai was normally considered one of the most exclusive invitations to receive. Especially after Kagato's coup attempt, the governing body reconstituting the Jurai Empire had based itself inside a tight web of security to try and protect itself from some other form of trouble. Only one person had the confidence and ego to barge in on the ruling council without being invited.

"Lady Seto!" Oberon stood up from his seat. The other members of the council turned around. Seto Jurai strode into the Jurai throne room where she had watched her son rule so wisely over the people she loved so much. She stopped at the edge of the table and surveyed the gathered members. Beside her, Minaho stood silently with her mistress.

"I beg your forgiveness for this interruption," she announced. Her presence as the head of the Jurain Navy, her reputation as one of Jurai's most notorious royal members, and being the mother of their slain emperor, allowed her much sway with the other members of the council, "I would like to address the issue of succession of my son's throne."

"What a coincidence," Oberon replied, "We were just debating the issue."

"It is my understanding that my granddaughter has had little success convincing Lord Yosho's heir to assume the throne," Seto stood defiantly over the council. The bureaucratic weasels who had survived Kagato's purge through either cowardice or complacency made her sick to her stomach.

"Yes, it seems that way," Oberon informed her, "We were currently debating a measure to move to establish a new line of succession."

"Oh? And who might this new line of succession include?" Seto felt she already knew the answer.

"As your son's chief advisor, the council feels that I possess the necessary qualifications to handle matters as the head of Jurai," Oberon explained, "Your family would remain a member of the government, in a more honorary role though."

"You fool!" Seto slammed her fist on the large round table, "You forsake my son for Kagato's wrath and now you seek to take his place?"

"Lady Seto!" Oberon fired back, "I take that personally. I served your son loyally and I care for Jurai as much as you. We, I and the council, are merely trying to carry on as best we can without an heir from Azusa."

"Fine," Seto composed herself, "You wish to forsake the traditions that have brought us Tsunami's grace, I offer an alternative."

"What is your alternative?" one of the members at the table asked.

"Yes, share," Oberon offered, "As the head of the Navy and son of our late Emperor, your opinions are welcome here."

"In order to let our people flourish and allow Tsunami to continue to grace us all," she smiled, knowing the reaction she would soon receive, "I submit that my granddaughter, Ayeka, assume the throne alone."

The council erupted into an uproar. Very typical reaction, Seto thought to herself. The old men who had gotten their power through kissing up to her son and Oberon were the typical type to refuse to even consider her granddaughter, young and female, to take the throne without a 'wise and great' husband to oversee her.

"Lady Seto," Oberon calmed the group, "That is a greatly controversial suggestion."

"No greater than abolishing our traditions and the Royal Family's rule," she shot back. Oberon was a smart politician, but she knew how to play the game too.

"Well, we don't even know if your granddaughter would be willing to assume the duties of Jurai's throne," Oberon explained, "As she is not here to give us her opinion."

"That is a good point, Oberon," Seto smiled directly at him, "That is why I've come to announce that I am taking the _Mikigami_ to Earth to retrieve my granddaughter and bring her back here to weigh in on the subject. Minaho, it's time for us to go."

Seto turned her back on the council and strode defiantly out of the throne room. The members at the table began arguing amongst themselves as Oberon sat silently at the head of the table. Seto was becoming more and more troublesome, he thought to himself.

* * *

It had been a few days since Akane and Tono had crashed into the lake and life had proceeded relatively unchanged for the most part. Tenchi was about to finish his fall semester at school and life around the Masaki house was going along as usual. Ayeka and Sasami did their chores to help out while Ryoko, for the most part, stayed out of sight during the day. She made become very scarce since the other houseguests had arrived back on Earth. 

Tono had found the situation inside the Masaki house very unique. Two princesses, daughters of the late Emperor Azusa, the legendary Jurain warrior Yosho and his grandson, the heir to the Jurai throne, one of the most wanted fugitives in the galaxy, and the universe's most infamous scientist all living a very routine life with each other. To be perfectly honest, Tono felt very out of place with the group. And then there was his ex-wife, Kiyone. He considered himself lucky that she had her own place. Of course, he noted to himself, Kiyone was never one to accept much charity from others, even when she needed it.

Tono stood at the top of the shrine steps staring at the wrecked ship jutting out of lake at the bottom of the hill. The engines had finally cooled down enough to stop smoking, but the ship itself was over half buried in the lake. They had been lucky to find the aft escape hatch above water level. The part of the ship that was flooded was sealed off and, baring any structural damage from the crash, would not flood. He turned as Katsuhito approached him carrying a bottle and two glasses.

"Earth whisky," the old man explained, pouring Tono a glass. Tono accepted it graciously and tasted it. He hadn't drank much as trying to stay undercover among some of the galaxy's most notorious criminals was a very sobering job.

"Mmm, strong," he shook his head after tasting it.

"The only way it should be," Katsuhito laughed.

"Not bad for an underdeveloped world," Tono grinned, having another taste, "I can see why so many important people choose to vacation here."

"All things have beauty in them," Katsuhito stood overlooking the valley where the Masaki house was erected. A flock of birds took off from out in the distance, their calls echoing across the forest, "The trick is uncovering it."

"So it would seem," Tono nodded in agreement.

The two men stood quietly watching the valley. Tono was personally taken aback by the natural order of the Earth and its peaceful setting. He had spent the last five years of his life in the most hellish places in the universe with some of the worst kinds of people. From murderers to thieves, they were the scum of the universe and Tono had gone day after day pretending to be one of them. It was almost sickening.

"I have a question," Tono spoke up, not wanting to think about his work anymore, "How do you think so many important people came to live on such a remote planet?"

"A thoughtful question," Katsuhito pondered for a moment, refilling his glass, "I believe there are both the miracles of the gods and the miracles of men. Which this is, I have yet to figure out."

"A great warrior, a now a holy man," Tono refilled his in kind, "What paths our lives may lead."

"Indeed. Seems quite a coincidence that you would crash onto the same planet as your former lover, don't you think?"

"I prefer not to think of that," he looked at his drink before shrugging and downing it in one long gulp.

"So it's that kind of relationship," Katsuhito laughed.

Tono shook his head. Maybe the gods did have a cruel sense of humor and drop him there on Earth just to laugh at how much pain and frustration was between the two of them.

* * *

Akane was bored. Mihoshi and Kiyone were out working their restaurant job leaving her alone in their apartment. She had slept late on the spare futon and the girls were long gone when she had woken up. There were random magazines strewn around, but they were mostly catalogs and Akane really had no need for the things they offered. 

"I think I'll go out for a bit," she picked her jacket up off the floor and slid it on. Checking both her pistols were loaded, she slid them underneath her black jacket and headed out the door. Earth was so primitive. The cars on the road next to the apartment building rumbled along with the archaic engines pouring clouds of smoke into the air. Train bells wailed in the distance as people went about their daily lives.

"Only Kiyone could find a place like this attractive," she headed down the stairs. A noise in the distance caught her attention. The distinct wailing of sirens was something that, for all her time undercover with the Oda Guild, were easily distinguishable.

Meandering down the crowded sidewalks of Okayama, Akane found herself staring at what appeared to be a car chase. A red car raced down the street at a high speed, scaring pedestrians and drawing the ire of other motorists. Shortly thereafter, several police vehicles gave chase. People had gathered around to watch as the police chased the red vehicle through the streets. Akane looked across the street and a shiny, metal object drew her attention.

"My, my," Akane approached the man sitting on the motorcycle, "What is this you have here, love?"

"This is my bike," the man in the leather jacket grinned at her, "Care for a ride baby?"

"Why, yes I do," Akane smiled back.

Moments later, the man was lying on the ground screaming obscenities as Akane raced down the street after the chase on her newly acquired bike. The wind rushed through her purple hair as Akane dodged in and out of traffic. The grid patterns of the streets were easily predictable as she followed the wail of the sirens. Turning a corner, she saw the red car racing down the street. Gunning the engine on the bike, Akane sped down the street, cutting in front of the two police cars giving chase.

Her adrenaline pumping, she sped alongside the car and peered in the window. Two men wearing black ski masks glared back at her. She noticed a black bag with green sheets of paper on the inside. For its simplistic nature, Akane could recognize a robbery when she saw one. The man driving produced a gun and fired a shot, missing Akane as she veered back behind the vehicle.

"So, want to play rough, eh?" Akane smiled, she was almost enjoying it.

Revving the engine, Akane roared around the opposite side of the vehicle. Coming up the passenger side, she noticed a large truck with its loading ramp down. She ducked her head and accelerated towards the truck. The man standing in the way tried to wave her away but eventually dove for cover as Akane raced up the ramp and flew into the sky. Angling her shot, she braced for impact as the rear wheels of the bike connected with the front windshield of the car. It's windshield shattered by the blow, the getaway car screamed out of control as Akane's bike hit the pavement. She could feel herself loosing control and felt the bike fall to its side. Skidding along the concrete, she jumped away from the bike as it slid out into an intersection where it missed being hit by a truck veered to avoid it.

Back on her feet, Akane pulled one of her weapons from the under-slung holsters underneath her jacket. The red car had crashed into another vehicle parked along the roadside. Both occupants were unconscious as she pulled the door open. Dragging them both into the street, Akane tossed their guns back into the car before turning to notice the bag of money lying in the floorboard.

"No good deed goes unrewarded," she told herself before grabbing a wad of cash and stuffing it in her pocket. People were watching in amazement as she jogged off into an alley.

* * *

At the diner where they worked as waitresses, Kiyone stood watching the news report about a bank robbery that was foiled when a woman on a motorcycle had crashed her bike into the getaway car and singlehandedly disarmed both robbers. 

"Wow, Kiyone," Mihsohi stared at the news report in awe, "We never have anything that exciting happen when we're out on patrol."

"Tell me about it," Kiyone sighed. Things hadn't changed much as far as their lives as waitresses/intergalactic police officers. The diner was a low-key joint and the manager had been more than willing to hire to beautiful young girls to work for him. Mihoshi still had her incidents, but Kiyone was trying to help her keep them to a minimum. The pay was good, considering what they were doing.

"Well, slacking off, that's not like you," Kiyone turned her head to see Akane stride confidently into the diner. Kiyone greeted her friend with a smile as she poured them both a cup of coffee and she and Mihoshi joined her at the booth in the back corner.

"Black?" she handed the cup to Akane.

"You remember, how sweet," Akane laughed.

"So," Kiyone noticed the scratch on Akane's cheek, "Busy morning."

"Not really, the usual," Akane sipped at the coffee. It wasn't half bad.

"The usual for you is what I'm afraid of," Kiyone rolled her eyes.

* * *

Tono felt a presence behind him and Katsuhito and turned to find Ayeka standing at the edge of the shrine steps. He drew Katsuhito's attention who, in turn, greeted the princess with a smile. 

"Ah, Ayeka," he called her over, "What brings you up here this morning?"

"Well…I," she hesitated, "I was wondering if I could have a word with you…alone."

"Why sure," he looked at Tono who nodded. The detective passed by Ayeka and headed down the steps back towards the house. Ayeka followed Katsuhito into the shrine where they both sat down at the small table he kept, "So, what brings you up here? Is something troubling you?"

"Actually," Ayeka began, looking down at the table, "I was wondering if I could talk to you about Tenchi."

"Ah, still want him to come back to Jurai with you, eh?" the old man smiled. Ayeka was easy enough to read. He had assumed as much by her demeanor since returning to Earth. Ayeka was such a well-mannered, proper princess in Katsuhito's eyes. She knew her duties and did them well. She reminded the old man a lot of another Jurain princess he had known back in his younger days as 'Prince Yosho'.

"Well," Ayeka explained, "I care for your grandson very deeply, and I just don't see how I can make him understand his heritage. You're his grandfather, is there anything you can talk to him about?"

"Ayeka," Katsuhito began calmly, "I remember back when I was being clamored to take the throne of Jurai. I was a nobleman in the Jurain navy and at that time, the Emperor approached me with the opportunity to marry his daughter, your grandmother."

"My grandmother?" Ayeka was stunned. She had known the story of Seto's refusal to take the throne, but Tenchi's grandfather?

"Yes," Katsuhito nodded, "The marriage of the emperor's daughter and the 'great Yosho'. It was what was 'best for Jurai', as her father put it."

"But you said no," Ayeka knew the history.

"It wasn't that simple," Katsuhito continued, "Your grandmother was very much in love with another man, the man who would become your grandfather. I, on the other hand, had no interest in being ruler. So, I left to allow Seto the opportunity to be with her one true love and to find myself, which brought me to Earth."

"That is a compelling story," Ayeka replied, "But I don't see what this has to do with Tenchi."

"When we were being pushed to wed," the old man seemed to ignore her question, "We did the only thing we could do; we sought both the guidance of Tsunami and the counsel of our own hearts. To that end, we made our decisions."

"I still don't see your point," Ayeka shook her head.

"The point," he raised a finger, "Is that one cannot force a life upon another, no matter how fitting it should be for that person. Tenchi will find his path, but he alone will find it. We cannot make up his mind for him."

Ayeka sat silently listening to the old man's words. He was just as the legends had said about him; he had abandoned Jurai and its people. Tenchi, he was Yosho's heir, the youngest of the Masaki family and in line for the throne of Jurai. He had a duty to fulfill, why couldn't the old man see that?

"Thank you," Ayeka bowed politely before standing and leaving.

Katsuhito sat alone for a moment before shaking his head. Tenchi wasn't the only one who had yet to discover their place in life.

* * *

Ayeka sat quietly on the other side of the table at dinner that night. Tenchi had noticed her quiet nature and looked up from his food to glance concerned at her. She smiled back at him, but he could tell something was on her mind. She had seemed somewhat more reserved in her mannerisms since arriving back on Earth, Tenchi had noticed. Though she still quarreled with Ryoko and played 'big sister' to Sasami, the elder princess of Jurai seemed to have a lot on her mind and Tenchi was worried about it. After dinner finished, Ayeka helped clear the table and wash the dishes with Sasami. 

"Is something wrong, sister?" Sasami asked as she dried her hands on a towel.

"I just…," Ayeka slid the plates back into the cupboard, "I have a lot on my mind, Sasami. It's nothing to concern yourself with."

"If you say so," Sasami tossed her towel on the counter and headed back out into the living room with Ryo-ohki in tow.

Ayeka stood silently for a moment staring out the kitchen window at the night sky before she heard the door slide open. Turning her head she was surprised to see Tenchi standing there, sliding the door shut behind him.

"Ayeka," he approached her in a clam, collected fashion, "you were awfully quiet at dinner tonight. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Ayeka turned away from him, leaning on the counter. It was the first time they had been alone together since Jurai. Ayeka was feeling extremely nervous and somewhat vulnerable. Her hand, resting on the counter, began to shake nervously.

"Ayeka?" he asked again.

"Do you hate me, Tenchi?" she asked suddenly.

"What? No of course not!" he rejected, "What would make you think that?"

"I…I know we didn't leave things well between the two of us back on Jurai," she admitted.

"I…I know," Tenchi admitted too. He had felt really bad inside that the last time he had seen Ayeka she was crying and running down the hallway away from him.

"I've missed you every day since you've left, Tenchi," she turned back to him, "I…I want to apologize for how I acted then."

"There's no need to apologize," Tenchi smiled, leaning on the counter next to her, "I hope you don't think I'm mad at you."

"It's more than that, Tenchi," she grabbed his hands and held them up against her, "Tenchi, why won't you come back to Jurai with me?"

"Ayeka," he pulled his hands away, "It's not that simple."

"But why?" she protested.

"I…I don't know," he shook his head.

"Tenchi," Ayeka lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her face buried in between his shoulders, she began to sob.

"Ayeka, please," he turned around and held her in embrace, "Don't cry."

"I can't help it," she sobbed, "Tenchi, I want you to marry me. Why do you reject me for that filthy pirate woman? She'll never amount to anything more than that. You're the crown prince of Jurai, shouldn't you be with a princess?"

"Ayeka please," he shook his head, this was more than just her petty bickering with Ryoko "Ayeka…I…I don't know what to say."

"Say yes," she whispered.

"I can't," he turned away from her, "I…I need some time to think about it."

He let her go and headed back out of the kitchen. Ayeka wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her gown. Unbeknownst to her, they weren't the only pair of eyes that were tearing up in the room.

* * *

A storm was moving in. The winter flurries outside combined with the cloud cover kept Tenchi's bedroom cast in dark shadows. The clock on the desk ticked the seconds away though Ryoko wasn't concerned much for time anymore. Sitting quietly on Tenchi's bed staring down at the floor, she had lost track of time. The sounds of the family spending time together rumbled quietly through the floorboards. Sasami could be heard through the floor laughing fairly loudly. 

Ryoko was glad they were having a good time. Despite the tears that had been streaming down her cheeks, she felt glad they were enjoying themselves. She held out her hand and stared at in the darkness of the bedroom. Maybe Ayeka was right. She was a pirate, and a pirate that had done terrible, terrible things in her life. It wasn't her fault though; she had tried to convince herself over and over. Between the sake, the whisky, and everything else, she tried to convince herself that it wasn't her fault. It was all she knew, she hadn't asked to have been an orphan, she hadn't asked to steal for food growing up, she hadn't asked to have been brought into the Oda Guild, and she hadn't asked to have been chased all across the galaxy by the police and bounty hunters.

What had she asked for?

"What's the point anymore?" Ryoko whispered to herself, lying down on Tenchi's bed and staring up at the ceiling, "What was I thinking?"

Tenchi. Ryoko had never felt so foolish about anything before in her life. She was a survivor, a person who knew how to take risks and which ones to avoid. If she had been so callous with her decision-making, she would have ended up in prison a long time ago.

"I'm such a fool."

There was a sound outside the door that caused Ryoko to sit up. The door latch engaged and she quickly tried to wipe the tears from her eyes as the bedroom door slid open.

"Ryoko?" Tenchi was surprised to find her in his room, "Are you alright? You weren't at dinner."

"I'm fine, Tenchi," Ryoko dried her eyes.

She stood up and looked out the darkened window. The snowstorm was still steadily dumping snow down on to the house. They stood silently as Ryoko contemplated what to do next. Tenchi stood there with a confused, but somehow knowing look on his face. This was a long time coming, Ryoko told herself. She had tried to hide it, to avoid it, but she knew it would catch up with her eventually.

"Tenchi," she spoke softly, breaking the silence in the bedroom, "I overheard you and Ayeka in the kitchen."

"What?" Tenchi looked away. There was obvious surprise in his eyes and a look of guilt on his face, "Ryoko…I don't know what to say."

"It's okay, Tenchi," she shook her head slowly, hiding the tear streaming down her cheek, "I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No," she wiped the tear away before turning to face him. She took Tenchi's hands and held them in hers as she worked up the strength to continue speaking, "Tenchi…I want to tell you something. But you have to promise to let me finish before you say anything."

"Sure, Ryoko," he squeezed her hands in a caring fashion. She sighed at the gesture; it wasn't making her job any easier.

"I…I know things have changed between you and me since we were on Jurai," she began, feeling choked up inside, "And, I'm mostly to blame for that."

"Kamidake said you were hurt, I didn't know…"

"Tenchi," she pleaded, "Let me finish."

He nodded and she continued.

"Tenchi, I was hurt really bad, but I didn't want you to worry about me," she stared down at her hands and his, not wanting to see how he'd react, "After Jurai, I thought I was going to die. Ryo-ohki did the only thing she knew what to do. She took me home."

Tenchi nodded along knowingly, he was a good listener and Ryoko knew he would probably be accepting of her tale. At least, she hoped he would be.

"Home…home for me was with the Oda Guild," she explained, "And there, I…I was with someone I used to know. But when I heard you left Jurai, I thought…maybe I can go back. Maybe I can find him again. I was hoping things could go back to like they were before we had to go to Jurai and fight Kagato. I've been trying to convince myself they could be for some time now."

Tenchi wasn't sure he was going to like where this was going.

"Tenchi, I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you, for all the problems I've brought on you and your family. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me," Ryoko was having trouble with the words as the tears running down her face were making it hard for her to talk.

"Ryoko, please," he took her arms in his hands and held them tight, "You don't have to be sorry."

"You don't understand, Tenchi," she shook her head, pulling out of his grasp, "I…I had to sort out my feelings for you. To see what feelings you had for me. I…"

"I…I don't know…" Tenchi felt a tear on his cheek. He had never seen Ryoko open up so much before.

"I was wrong, Tenchi," she whispered, staring down at the floor, "You're a prince, whether you like it or not. It's what you were meant to be."

"I can be whatever I want," he tried to explain, "I don't have…"

"No," she grabbed him, "Tenchi you are an amazing, wonderful person meant for great things in life. Far greater than someone like me could ever hope to achieve."

"You're a good person too Ryoko."

"That's where you're wrong," she tried to smile through the tears, "It's like Ayeka said, I'm just a filthy, pirate woman and you're a prince. And…," she was sobbing heavily now, "A prince deserves his princess."

Tenchi stood silently. He didn't know what to say. He reached out her the crying Ryoko but she shook him off again. Instead, she grabbed his shirt and pressed her lips against his. They stood there, lips locked in embrace for what seemed like hours before she slowly backed away.

"Goodbye, Tenchi," Ryoko whispered.

"Wait!" he called to her but she was already gone, phasing out of his sight.

* * *

The bitter harshness of the storm didn't matter as Ryoko sat on a tree branch with her knees curled up underneath her chin. She cried openly into her arms as she tried to piece her thoughts together. It shouldn't be this hard to leave, she tried to convince herself. She knew she didn't love him anymore, but had she ever? 

"I can take Ryo-ohki," she whispered to herself, "I can just run away and leave Earth forever."

"And where will you go?" a voice spoke through the storm. Ryoko looked down to see a figure standing at the base of the tree. His dark form was wrapped in a cloak, but he was easily recognizable to Ryoko.

"How? What?" she was in shock. How had he found her?

"My little Ryoko," he laughed, "Sitting up in a tree crying to herself. Hardly the space pirate I remember you used to be."

"How did you find me, Ashram?" she asked, drying her tears before floating down to the ground and confronting him face to face.

"You can't run away from me forever," he explained, a cocky grin on his face, "I told you that before."

"What do you want?" she clenched her fist.

"I came to take you back home!" he shouted, slapping her across the face and knocking her to the ground, "But, I have other business here first."


	6. Chapter 6: No Need for Pirates

Disclaimer: _Tenchi Muyo! _is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

* * *

_**Fudan Tenchi Muyo!**_

**Chapter 6: **No Need for Pirates

The solitude of her giant laboratory allowed Washu the peace and quiet that she deserved to be able to focus on her experiments and studies. Naturally brilliant, as she often reminded people, the tiny, red-haired scientist found the most comfort among her instruments and data panels. Sitting diligently staring at the information on her data screens, Washu was working hard to decode the deviations in Keiko's genetic code. She had tested, tested, and tested the clone's genetic makeup since isolating her in solitary confinement following her incident attacking Tenchi and Ryoko. Crossing genetics, for all the wonders it could herald, was still a mystery, even to the greatest scientific mind in the universe. She had created alternate dimensions, massive planet destroying weapons, and even a hot-spring inside a house, but the complex series of proteins and amino acids that composed the DNA of living creatures was something that still confounded Washu.

Of course, splicing the genetics of two people to try and create a hybrid person was something of a challenge in itself. The genetics that Washu had combined from Ayeka had been relatively simple. Her genes matched any other Jurain's. The rub, came with Ryoko. Washu had spent many sleepless nights examining Ryoko's genetic makeup. Of all her time studying people across the galaxy, Ryoko had a unique genetic structure that she could not identify. Her powers of teleportation, energy manipulation, phasing through matter, flight, all of it stemmed from the mysteries of her genetic code. The amount of data that Washu had collected from her samples of Ryoko's DNA was astounding. There was, in her qualified opinion, no other match in the universe.

Sensing a presence in her lab, Washu looked up sharply only to be blindsided by a blunt force. Falling to the ground next to her computer, she recoiled. How had someone snuck into her lab without tripping the sensor alarms she had everywhere?

"The great Washu," a voice spoke from the shadows, "A pleasure to meet you in person."

"Who's there?" Washu pulled herself to her feet, "Show yourself!"

The voice laughed from the shadows as a figure emerged. Draped in a black cloak, the man stood looking at Washu's computer console.

"Well, this is certainly interesting," he commented as Washu stood up, "Genetic manipulation. Quite impressive work you have here, Washu."

"Thanks," Washu stood defiantly, "Now how did you get in here?"

"In my business, finding suitable entrances is key," he turned and bowed to her, "Lord Ashram Oda, at your service."

"Oda?" Washu took a step back. The infamous pirate lord in her lab, Washu thought of Ryoko.

"What is this?" he peered into Keiko's chamber, "The summary of your efforts I believe."

"Stay away from that!" Washu demanded.

"You'll find other's directions have little sway over me," he sneered back.

Washu took a step back but Oda raised his palm at her and an invisible force knocked her squarely against a machine. Pain shooting through her back, Washu cried out. Trying to pull herself up again, she noticed Oda had already vanished. Looking around, she found a more pressing matter as the chamber she had held Keiko in was open and the clone was missing.

* * *

The storm had subsided with the coming dawn. Nearly a good foot of snow had fallen and reflected the sunlight brightly. Tenchi hadn't slept all evening. From his confrontation with Ayeka to Ryoko's parting kiss, he had too much on his mind to sleep. 

He had to agree with Ryoko, things had changed dramatically since they had gone to Jurai. He had enjoyed their time together before the others had started showing up. He couldn't accept Ryoko's feeling that she was just a worthless space pirate. She had a good heart, and it was one of her most endearing qualities. It hurt him to have seen her like that the night before. He never knew she had felt the way she did. She always hid her feelings, only letting them slip out late at night when they were alone or when she had too much to drink, but just because she didn't show them didn't mean they weren't there all the time.

It was still very early in the morning as Tenchi heard heavy footsteps outside his door. Almost as if someone was running. His door slid suddenly open and Washu stumbled into his room. She had a large bruise on her cheek and, judging by the expression on her face, Tenchi knew something was wrong.

"Tenchi, we've got a big problem," she informed him.

"What is it, Little Washu?" he asked. Behind her, Ayeka and Sasami, appeared still dressed in their nightgowns.

"Ashram Oda," Washu stated plainly, "He broke into my lab and stole Keiko."

"Oda?" Tenchi had heard the name before.

"The leader of the Oda Pirate Guild," Ayeka explained, "Here, on Earth?"

"It seems so," Washu nodded, "We're all in grave danger."

"Ayeka, I'm scared," Sasami grabbed her sister's robe.

"Tenchi," Ayeka placed her hands on Sasami's shoulders, "Get the sword."

"Right," Tenchi nodded, reaching into his desk drawer where he had kept his grandfather's sword. Pulling it out, he heard a loud rumbling and turned to look out the window. Smoke could be seen coming from the top of the shrine steps, "Grandpa!"

"This is not good," Washu shook her head.

"I've got to get to the shrine," Tenchi pulled his tunic on.

Tenchi clutched the sword in his hands. Ayeka returned to her room where she pulled her robes on. As she exited back into the hallway of the second floor, she noticed Tono leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mr. Tono, do you know anything about Oda being here on Earth?" Ayeka asked.

"Not that I know, except," he rubbed his chin, "Ryoko? Ryoko was a part of his organization," Ayeka agreed, "But would he come all the way tracking her?"

"I don't know what you mean," Ayeka was confused. Tono was being very cryptic with his manner. He knew more than he was sharing.

"Either way," Tono continued, "It's very dangerous if Oda is here. I, however, can't afford to be seen. If he knows I'm here with you, all our work undercover trying to unravel his organization will be for naught."

"I see," Ayeka nodded.

"I'll alert Akane and Kiyone," he stated, pulling a weapon out from under his cloak, "You and Tenchi get up to the shrine; I'll stay here with Sasami and Washu."

"Right," Ayeka agreed as Tenchi stepped out of his room, "Tenchi, let's go."

* * *

The cold beat against the duo as they raced through the snow. Their feet crunched the fresh powder as they ran but Tenchi could only think of his grandfather as he raced up the steps of the shrine. The smoke was billowing high against the early morning sky and the smell of fire was pungent in their noses. 

"Ryoko, where are you?" Tenchi asked to himself as the approached the top of the shrine steps.

Upon reaching the top, Tenchi and Ayeka froze in horror. The entire Masaki shrine was burning. Fires raged on the main house and both extensions. The blaze was tearing through the ancient wood as the roof collapsed suddenly.

"Granpda!" Tenchi shouted.

"Well, what do we have here?" Ayeka and Tenchi looked towards the side of the shrine to see a pair of strangers both dressed in exotic clothes. One man was skinny and had orange hair and the other was fat with red hair.

"Looks like a couple fools who stumbled onto our little bonfire," the fat one laughed, "Come for the barbeque?"

"Where's my grandfather?" Tenchi demanded, pulling the sword from his tunic.

"The old man?" the skinny one laughed, "Probably still inside."

"Just who are you?" Ayeka asked They were more than likely Oda's men.

"My name is Guido," the skinny man introduced himself, "And my portly friend here is Mar. Lord Oda sends his condolences that he could not be here to meet you personally, princess Ayeka."

Tenchi could feel anger is his stomach as he focused his energies on the blade. The ancient hilt roared to life in a blue blaze. Ayeka summoned her Jurain power in a white aura around herself.

"Well we hate to break up this great bonfire," Mar laughed, "But we have orders to kill you both so you won't interfere with the boss's plans."

"If my grandfather is hurt...," Tenchi took a step towards the two pirates.

"You'll what?" Guido pulled a sword from the sheath on his hip, "Fight us?"

"You're damn straight I will!" Tenchi lunged at the skinny pirate, blade over his head and ready to strike.

Guido leaped from where he was standing as Tenchi's blade cut through the rock. Landing a short distance away, Guido raised his sword in defense as Tenchi's clashed with his. Behind him, Ayeka focused her energy towards a blast at Mar. The robust pirate laughed as the energy impacted into his stomach. Laughing hysterically, the energy reflected away from him back into some trees causing a decent sized explosion. Unfortunately, a second blast impacted him squarely in the face. Ayeka grinned as he fell over backwards into the snow.

Tenchi backed away from their stalemate and readied his weapon. Guido swung his sword about in the air as he lowered himself into a ready stance.

"So, you're the famous Tenchi Masaki," Guido laughed, "I'm not very impressed."

"You'll eat those words," Tenchi attacked again.

Guido ducked the attack, rolling away and bringing his sword up to block Tenchi's blow. He pushed back, overpowering Tenchi and knocking him onto his back in the snow. Tenchi rolled to his side as Guido's blade came down and impacted the ground. Behind them, Ayeka dodge a blast from the chubby Mar's cannon. A large weapon he carried on his shoulder, the energy blast tore through the ground where Ayeka was once standing. Shielding herself from the blast with an energy barrier, Ayeka landed on her feet next to Tenchi with her back against his.

"Tenchi, any ideas?" she asked.

"We have to defeat them," Tenchi gripped the hilt tightly in his hands.

"Trust in the Jurai power, your abilities are greater than you realize" Ayeka reminded him, "Look out!"

Ayeka pushed him to the ground as a blast from Mar's cannon flew over their heads. Tenchi, seeing Guido coming down on them from above, rolled again, pushing Ayeka under him as the tip of the blade missed Ayeka's hair by inches. Tenchi bounded to his feet as Guido swung again. The sword cut through his tunic, slicing his stomach as he collapsed backwards. Holding his wound, Tenchi tried to steady himself.

"Tenchi!" Ayeka shouted as Mar's giant hands wrapped around her neck and lifted her up into the air.

"Ayeka!" Tenchi kneeled in the snow, the burning Masaki shrine behind him.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Guido ordered him, holding the blade of his sword to Ayeka's face, "I'd hate to spill Jurai royal blood on the fresh snow."

"Let her go," Tenchi stood up and readied himself.

"So delicate," Guido ran his blade under her cheek.

"Tenchi!" Ayeka screamed as a small trickle of blood ran down her cheek.

Guido grinned evilly as a blast suddenly impacted him from behind. Several more struck Mar and Guido separately. The fat pirate dropped Ayeka to the ground. She hit with a thud before crawling away from him. Spinning around, Mar pulled his cannon up but a second blast from Kiyone's weapon hit the barrel and caused the weapon to explode. Recoiling from the pain, he held onto his injured shoulder as Kiyone leveled her weapon on Guido.

"You two are under arrest," Kiyone barked.

"Look, a cute little Galaxy Police officer," Guido laughed. He raised his blade and attacked Kiyone.

The teal-haired detective dodged the blade by parrying to the side before slamming a knee into his stomach. Behind them, Mar picked up a rock to throw at Kiyone before a blast from Ayeka hit him in the back with a blast.

"You bitch!" the fat pirate turned to toss the rock at her before being leveled with by a kick from Akane.

Landing next to the pirate, Akane drew her weapons from underneath her jacket. Guido, looking up from where he was clutching his stomach, was surprised to see Akane appear. Last he had heard, she and her partner were dead. As the purple-haired woman trained her weapons on his partner, Guido realized that she wasn't on their side.

"Akane!" he shouted, "Traitor!"

"Sorry, mate," Akane grinned evilly at him, "I just got tired of how you chaps smelled."

Guido looked up as Kiyone stood over him with her weapon pointed at him. Mar was lying on his stomach cursing to himself. Behind them, Ayeka was helping Tenchi to his feet, his hand still covering his wound on his stomach.

"You're under arrest," Kiyone repeated.

"You can't beat me that easily," Guido whispered to himself before spinning around and round-housing Kiyone. The detective fell onto her back on the ground as he threw his blade like a javelin at Akane. Akane saw it coming and ducked out of the way as it pierced Mar's head between the eyes. The fat pirate collapsed dead into the snow as Guido scrambled to his feet. Akane fired several shots but Guido avoided them, leaping into the air and landing on a rock at the edge of the forest.

"You bastard," Akane pulled her weapon on him.

"We'll deal with you later, traitor," Guido tapped a button on his wrist. There was a bright flash of light and the pirate disappeared.

"Damn!" Akane cursed to herself before lending a hand to Kiyone to help her old friend to her feet, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she brushed the snow from her GP uniform before looking at Mar's dead body, "He killed his partner so he could escape?"

"No honor among thieves, love," Akane stated plainly.

"Grandpa!" the two women turned to see Tenchi pulling at the smoldering cinders that was once the Masaki shrine.

"Tenchi, it's too dangerous!" Ayeka protested, tugging on his sleeve but he shrugged her off.

"I got to save grandpa!" Tenchi barked, falling backwards as one of the large smoking pillars gave way.

Tenchi pulled himself to his feet as he recognized his grandfather trapped underneath a wooden beam.

"Grandpa!" the old man was unresponsive.

"Let us help," Akane jumped into the pile of burning wood with Kiyone as the worked together to move the wood off Katsuhito's body.

"Pull him out," Kiyone motioned to Ayeka who helped her drag Katsuhito out of the snow. She checked his pulse as Tenchi and Akane stood over them. He was responsive though badly injured, "He's alive, but we need to get him down to the house and have Washu look at him as soon as possible."

* * *

Orbiting Earth, Oda's personal ship was making preparations for departing from the Sol system. Oda had originally been ordered to find and kill Princess Ayeka and Tenchi Masaki, but, as with most jobs, there were unforeseen circumstances. Finding Washu there on the planet was something he hadn't planned on. The rumors of her genetic experiments were something he was greatly interested in and finding a hybrid creation that consisted of both Ryoko and Princess Ayeka's genetic codes was a treasure to good too pass up. His master would be pleased, he thought. And then there was Ryoko herself. 

He had known since she left that she would probably go back to the boy, but now he had her back. His patience with her was gone. He had given her everything, a home, a purpose, everything, and she had turned her back on him, not once, but twice. Yes, he nodded to himself staring out the viewing window at the tiny, underdeveloped world, his patience had grown thin.

"Lord Oda," Guido approached him, "The boy and the princess still live. Mar is dead."

"Very unfortunate," Oda was not pleased as he knew his master would not be.

"What shall we do?" Guido asked.

"Nothing," Oda shook his head, "We need to get ready to leave this system. The Jurain Navy is approaching."

"As you wish," Guido bowed to his boss before turning to leave.

Oda took one final look down at the planet below him. If it wasn't for the approaching Jurain forces, he would have wrecked havoc on the entire island where the boy and the princess were living. However, his master's plans were something that could not be jeopardized out of sheer anger or frustration. Calming himself, he looked over at his bed where Ryoko sat silently.

"Say goodbye to the Earth," Oda laughed, "It's the last time you will ever see it."

Ryoko said nothing as he laughed and headed out of the room. She clutched her fist in anger but her anger was soon followed by tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

Katsuhito rested comfortably on the couch in the living room as Washu connected several instruments to him to monitor his health and try to heal his wounds. The old man had taken quite a beating on top of being buried underneath the burning shrine. 

Behind them, Tenchi sat at the table with everyone else. Tono had stayed away from the table, leaning against the wall listening as they discussed what had just happened.

"It's obvious Oda had some reason to try and kill you," Akane sat rubbing her forehead, "The man doesn't do things haphazardly. But why would he, seemingly, have given up?"

"Perhaps he knows we beat him," Ayeka offered and explanation.

"It's not that easy," Tono spoke, "The man is very dangerous, and very deadly."

"Well you work for him," Kiyone stated, "Why don't you tell us what he was up to?"

"I work for your mother, Kiyo," Tono replied sharply, "Besides, he's very secretive about what he does, but if he was personally involved in this, then it must be big, some kind of big contract."

"A sanctioned hit?" Akane wondered to herself.

"Unlikely," Tono shook his head, "Or he wouldn't have sent his lackeys to do it."

"But why would he attack grandpa?" Tenchi demanded, "And where's Ryoko? Even if she was upset she wouldn't abandon us if something like this happened."

"Ryoko's probably with Oda," Akane explained bluntly, looking over at Ayeka. The princess sat silently as Akane continued, "She is his lover."

"Ryoko's his….what?" Tenchi was stunned.

"The most powerful pirate lord in the galaxy, the most powerful space pirate," Kiyone placed a hand on his shoulder, "We're sorry we didn't tell you, Tenchi. We didn't think it was our place."

"You all knew about this?" he looked at her, feeling a pain in his chest.

"We're sorry, Tenchi," Kiyone tried to console him, "It was Ryoko's secret to share with you, not ours."

"Kiyone's right, Tenchi," Ayeka, surprisingly, spoke up, "It wasn't our place."

"I can't believe she would go with him willingly," Tenchi slammed a fist down on the table, "I won't believe it."

"You have more important things to worry about now, young Masaki."

Everyone turned towards the front door as a woman in Jurain robes entered. Her long, green hair flowed down over her shoulders as a second woman, shorter and with long, black hair followed her into the house. Sasami jumped up from the table and ran towards the woman.

"Grandmother!" Sasami shouted, wrapping her arms around Lady Seto's waist.

"Little Sasami," Seto smiled warmly, hugging her youngest granddaughter back. She moved towards the couch where Katsuhito was lying and traced his face with her hand, "Poor Yosho, what has happened to you here on this planet?"

"Excuse me," Tenchi stood up, "What's going on here?"

"Forgive my rudeness," Seto bowed politely, "I am Lady Seto Jurai, chief of the Jurain Navy and mother to the late Emperor Azusa Jurai. I have come to take my granddaughters home."

"Granddaughters?" Tenchi looked at Seto. She seemed much younger than a woman who could be Ayeka's grandmother.

"Yes," Seto nodded, "It is no longer needed for them to remain here."

"Grandmother, please," Ayeka stood, "I do not need you looking after me in this way anymore."

"Things on Jurai have changed, Ayeka," Seto explained, "Your people need you back there."

"I don't understand," Ayeka shook her head.

"Come, I'll explain it all to you in private," Seto motioned.

Ayeka nodded before following her grandmother out of the house and back into the snowy morning. The black haired woman approached Tenchi before bowing politely.

"Pleased to meet you, Lord Tenchi," she smiled, a little red blush on her face, "My name is Minaho, Lady Seto's personal aide. It is an honor the man who defeated Kagato."

"Likewise," Tenchi scratched the back of his head.

* * *

Kiyone looked past Minaho's gesture to Tenchi to notice Tono had moved. He was standing at the bottom of the steps speaking to Akane in a hushed voice. He said something that she nodded along in agreement with before turning to look over at Kiyone.

"Kiyone, can I have a moment of your time?" he asked of her.

She nodded before standing up and following him up the stairs. Feeling uneasy, she passed by Akane who just looked at her with a concerned look on her face. Upstairs, Tono led her into his bedroom where he pulled a case out from underneath the futon he had been sleeping on. She stood silently while he removed a data disc from it.

"Kiyone, I know you're probably not comfortable alone with me, but this very important," he spoke calmly.

"Just tell me what you want," Kiyone crossed her arms.

"Akane and I have been talking," he explained, "Her cover is blown since Guido, the little slug, escaped alive, but I still have a chance to get back on the inside of the Guild and try to find Ryoko."

"What does this have to do with me?" she asked.

"This," he placed the disc in a case before handing it to her, "This is very top secret stuff that Director Airi and the Grand Marshal need to get their hands on as soon as possible. It's more important than any other information we've recovered from the Guild over the last five years."

"Why not transmit it?" Kiyone asked, "Why do I have to hand-deliver it?"

"It's too sensitive," Tono explained. He stopped a moment and let out a long sigh, "And…besides Akane, you're the only other person in this universe I trust with this information."

"Me?" Kiyone was stunned. What was on the disk?

"Please get it to the GP," Tono put a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly at her before lowering his voice to a whisper, "Please, Kiyo, it's important."

"Alright," she nodded. It was strangely warming to hear him whisper her old nickname to her. It had been over five years since she had felt that way.


	7. An Interlude: Part I

Disclaimer: _Tenchi Muyo! _is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

* * *

_**Fudan Tenchi Muyo!**_

**An Interlude: Part I**

The Jurain Empire was the largest conglomeration of planets and systems ruled by a single, quasi-centralized government in the known universe. However, the Jurain Empire was not the single governmental entity in the universe. Over a hundred years ago, the empire of Jurai fought a war with its chief political and economic rival, the Megami Empire. At the end of the conflict, Jurai and Megami divided the known universe into three major zones. The universe of mostly developed worlds was divided between Megami and Jurai while most underdeveloped and non-jurisdiction worlds were relegated an area of space referred to as the "Null Zone". Earth, in its primitive nature, was one of the planets listed in the Null Zone by both parties.

Though Jurai controlled a significant portion of the universe, Megami was still a major player. While Jurai developed an empire around tradition and reverence for the Goddess Tsunami, Megami developments centered around massive technological advancements. Home of the Galactic Science Academy, once the revered research center for Washu, the Megami Empire had developed worlds of advanced and futuristic technological marvels. The crown jewel of the Megami Empire was the Galaxy Police. The law enforcement and military wing of the Megami Empire, the Galaxy Police were revered in the entire galaxy for keeping the peace and pushing intergalactic pirating out of the Megami Empire almost entirely. Only the bravest of space pirates would attempt smuggling or other activities inside Megami territory.

The Galaxy Police Headquarters, or GPHQ, was the centerpiece of the law enforcement agency. A massive floating space station orbiting the Megami home world, the station was home to close to a million Galaxy Police officers who worked to oversee the operations of millions more across the controlled areas. Literally an orbiting city, the Galaxy Police HQ was the ultimate destination for GP officers climbing the ladder of their careers.

Kiyone had been back at HQ for close to two months following her and Mihoshi's departure from Jurai in the wake of Kagato's failed coup. Her much sought after promotion in hand, Kiyone was working comfortably in the administrative branch of the Operations Division. Far removed from her patrolling duties in the Sol system, Kiyone now worked trying to increase the abilities of officers in positions like her old one. While Jurai was reorganizing and reconstituting its government in the wake of the execution of Emperor Azusa Jurai by Kagato, the GP had taken over most of the patrolling duties in the unsanctioned Null Zone, a task that Kiyone was part of supervising.

Kiyone had just left a meeting going over current operations curtailing the Oda Pirate Guild, the last meeting of her shift. Pirates associated with the Guild had incurred into Megami territory and attacked a Galactic Science Academy exploration team investigating a series of ancient ruins dating close to a thousand years ago.

"Detective Sergeant Kiyone," a junior officer assigned to Kiyone's office as her personal assistant greeted her at her office door. The young cop was fresh from the GP Academy down on the planet's surface and was very eager to please his new boss, "There's a visitor in your office, ma'am."

"Oh?" Kiyone was surprised. It was getting close to the end of her working day and she hadn't scheduled any more meetings.

"Yes, ma'am," he explained, "It's Director Airi."

"You have got to be kidding me," Kiyone felt her heart sink. This was not the way she wanted to end her day, "Thanks Detective Yamada."

Kiyone marched into her office and sat her briefing folders down on her desk. Her chair was facing the viewing window that overlooked a departure dock for GP cruisers. The woman sitting in her chair turned around and leaned her elbows on Kiyone's desk.

"Can I help you?" Kiyone demanded, her voice reflecting her agitation.

"I just wanted to come by and see how things were going in your department," Airi Makibi, head of Special Operations and Kiyone's mother, smiled wryly as Kiyone prepared them both tea. She handed her mother a glass before sitting down in the chair opposing her mother's side of the desk.

"You never come by just to 'see how things are going'," Kiyone reminded her.

Airi relaxed back in Kiyone's desk chair and laughed a little to herself. Kiyone's mother was known throughout the GP for her shrewd tactics and her ability to be involved in almost every aspect of the GP's operations.

"You're right," Airi shrugged her shoulders while she sipped at her tea, "I understand it you're taking the lead on the Oda Guild attack on the Science Academy team."

"That's right," Kiyone admitted. The attack was being covered up to keep news of an Oda attack inside GP patrolled area and was a relative fresh development. How had her mother learned of it so quickly?

"I've spoken with the head of your department and the Grand Marshal," Airi explained, turning the report on the desk around and flipping through the pages, "We've agreed to not look into the details of it any further."

"Are you serious!?" Kiyone was visibly upset. The attack had been on several senior members of the Science Academy who were called in to investigate the area uncovered by earlier expeditions. There were a number of casualties, though no deaths, "All our reports are saying the Oda Guild is getting more and more bold in their smuggling operations and you don't want me looking into this attack?"

"The attack and the injuries are regrettable, but digging into this matter would cause more problems than you realize," Airi explained, "Agents of mine are working this case and were involved in the attack. If light is shed on them and their cover is compromised because you become over-anxious in solving this petty case then we lose five years of information gathering on the Guild."

Kiyone sat silently sipping her tea while she pondered her mother's assertions. Her mother's Special Operations operated independently of the normal Operations Division that Kiyone was a part of. She reported directly to the Grand Marshal and had agents running undercover all over the universe. It was even rumored that Airi had agents inside Jurai's government keeping tabs on their reconstitution since the coup ended.

"Look," Airi stood up and closed the case file, "I know how you are about picking the toughest cases to dive into. I'm telling you for your own good to stay out of this one."

"If you say so," Kiyone replied as she watched her mother head towards the door of her office. Airi gave her daughter a cocky grin before departing. Kiyone was becoming angrier by the second and unleashed it by throwing her glass at the door. It shattered loudly as the cup exploded and the pieces fell onto the floor. Kiyone moved to her desk and reclined in it watching a cruiser pull out of the dock and maneuver away from the station.

"I hate that woman," she moaned to herself.

* * *

The Galactic Science Academy had a reputation as the most prestigious school of thought and study in the known universe. Unrivaled in its prestige, the Academy was home to the brightest minds in the universe. Though technically under the rule of the Megami Empire, the Academy worked with both Megami and Jurai and tried to not play favorites with either government. To that end, the Academy was open to allowing free visitation from both the government of Jurai and the GP concerning official matters.

"Thank you for meeting with me," Kiyone greeted the head of the archaeological department in his office. The old man had been at the site when the Oda Guild had attacked and was still visibly shaken over his ordeal, "I was hoping I could talk to you about your findings at the site on the planet where the incident occurred."

"I've already spoken with the people from the Galaxy Police, Detective," the professor explained, "They've assured me that they're following the case closely."

"I'm aware of that," Kiyone lied. Her mother was moving quickly to cover up the attack, "I was hoping we could discuss the expedition in general. I'd like to know what exactly you were looking for at the site."

"Well," the old man turned to his bookshelf behind his desk and pulled out a data log. He handed it to Kiyone and she glanced through the data contained within.

"_A New Religion_?" she read the title of the report out loud.

"Yes," the professor explained, "We've been researching the subject for some time. Our efforts have led us to believe that not all of Jurai progressed down the same path as those who follow the Goddess Tsunami."

"How do you figure that?" Kiyone asked. She hadn't studied much into the official religion of Jurai but the subject was an interesting one nonetheless. Ayeka had spoken of it on occasion when she had lived on Earth, but beyond the basic teachings, the princess hadn't done much to elaborate on its history.

"Well, we've recently uncovered evidence in Jurain history records of a great conflict that divided the original peoples of Jurai nearly a thousand years ago. We don't know a lot but we are hypothesizing that there was once a rival religion to the belief in Tsunami," he continued, pulling a second data record and exchanging it for the one Kiyone was reading, "We don't know much about this second, rival faction as almost all evidence seems to have been erased from Jurain historical records. When we discovered ancient Jurain sculptures on the planet, we were hoping to shed some new light on this school of thinking."

"I see," Kiyone glanced over some pictures of an old statue that was labeled as being from the planet, "Is this the ruin?"

"Yes," the man nodded, obviously pleased with having the opportunity to explain his work to a GP official, "We believed this statue to be of a symbolic figure to this mystery group. Before we could do much more work though, the pirates attacked us. They destroyed the statue and stole several artifacts from our expedition."

"What kind of artifacts?" Kiyone asked.

"I wasn't there long before the attack," the old man shrugged his shoulders, "But our researchers pulled several preserved texts from out of a compartment hidden within the statue. Before we even had a chance to review them, the pirates attacked us."

"I see," Kiyone handed the second data file back. The Oda Guild usually dealt with smuggling contraband such as weapons and other goods they could get favorable prices on. In her study of the organization, they had never been too concerned with archaeological finds. Why all of a sudden and why ones of a Jurain nature? The bigger question was, what were Jurain ruins doing on a planet inside Megami controlled space?

"I wish we could discuss this more," the professor interrupted her thoughts, "Jurai's not too thrilled about us publicizing this subject for fear of upsetting the populace and now you people are placing a gag order on us about the attack."

"I understand," Kiyone stood up and thanked the man with a smile and a handshake, "Thank you for the information."

* * *

Kiyone's junior officer/secretary was not amused that his boss had suddenly decided to start working insane hours and requesting all sorts of data and information transferred to her office. He had spent the last three hours pulling data from the Science Academy and the Jurain equivalent's data banks and bringing it up to her office. There was month's worth of data and she had continued asking for more.

While her junior worked diligently retrieving and sorting through the data, Kiyone had been toiling through the records of Jurai's religion. Everything she knew about Jurai was that all that was the empire flowed from the belief of Tsunami as the supreme deity that looked over Jurai at all times. A second, rival religion, no matter how ancient, would have devastating consequences for its people.

"Interesting reading materials you have here," Kiyone looked up from her pile of reports and historical records to find her mother staring at one of the books she had pulled from the archives.

"Come to babysit me?" Kiyone responded, trying not to focus on her mother's unwanted presence.

"I seem to remember a discussion we had last week involving you not delving into matters above your rank," Airi closed the office door behind her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Personal study," Kiyone responded.

"Nonsense," Airi sneered back, "I told you to stay out of the Oda matter and I meant it. I would expect my daughter of all people to be able to follow simple orders like that."

"I don't need another one of your 'how a Makibi should act' lectures," Kiyone shot back, slamming her book down on the desk, "I'm a perfectly capable officer without your nagging."

"This isn't about your reputation or our family name!" Airi shouted, visibly angry, "This is a very sensitive matter and if you keep this up then I'll have you reprimanded for insubordination and have you slapped back down to patrolling a dead end part of space like the Sol System again!"

"I'm not doing anything to compromise your people!" Kiyone shouted back, her anger at her mother overriding her respect for the chain of command, "I'm a detective and I'm doing detective work!"

"I've heard enough!" Airi shouted, slamming her fist on Kiyone's desk, "You stop this now or I'll make your life a miserable hell here!"

"Fine!" Kiyone shouted back, "Now get out of my office!"

Airi sneered and stormed towards the door. She motioned for a pair of junior officers who moved into Kiyone's office and began collecting the reports that her assistant had spent so much time collecting. Kiyone stood defiant during the entire time at her desk glaring at her mother. When the juniors were done removing the information her mother turned and stormed off. Kiyone waited until she was sure that she was alone and sat back down in her chair. She punched up her communication device and opened a link to another department on the station.

"Kiyone!" Mihoshi's bubbly image appeared on the screen on her desk, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mihoshi," Kiyone let out a deep sigh, trying to let go of her anger and calm herself back down, "Are you free for little while?"

"Sure!" Mihoshi grinned excitedly.

* * *

"Oh, Kiyone, it's so good to see you!" Mihoshi was going on and on as she and Kiyone were having lunch together at one of the many dining facilities at the station.

"It's good to see you too, Mihoshi," Kiyone replied, "How is everything in your grandfather's office?"

"Oh, busy as usual," Mihoshi laughed, "Lady Seto from Jurai was recently here and we had a big ceremony and everything for her."

While Kiyone took a position with the Operations Division, Mihoshi was handpicked by her grandfather, the Grand Marshal, to work in his office as a special liaison. Most of her new duties were being there to greet officials who came to meet with her grandfather for all manners of business. Since they were no longer partners, they saw each other a lot less than usual but still got together occasionally. Kiyone was particularly happy with how she no longer had so much anger towards the blonde since they were no longer together every hour of every day.

"Mihoshi, I was wondering if I could ask something of you?" Kiyone wasn't sure how to approach the situation so she just went straight for the issue, "As a friend of course."

"What is it, Kiyone?"

"I was wondering if you could ask your grandfather to transfer me."

"Transfer you?"

"Yeah," Kiyone sighed. It hadn't been an easy decision to make, but she had convinced herself it was the right one, "I need to get out of this place for a while and away from my mother."

"Oh," Mihoshi nodded. The fights between Kiyone and Airi were something that Mihoshi knew all too well.

"I know it's not standard procedures," Kiyone admitted, "But if you could just ask him if there's somewhere else I could work for a while..."

"But I thought this is what you wanted?" Mihoshi asked, finishing her soup.

"It is," Kiyone sighed. She couldn't believe she was asking to turn back in her promotion she had worked so hard for, "Well…I don't know anymore. I just need some time to think."

"Well don't you worry about it!" Mihoshi exclaimed, "I'll ask grandfather about it this afternoon when I see him."

"Thanks, Mihoshi," Kiyone smiled, "You're a real friend."

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want, Detective Sergeant Makibi?" Grand Marshal Minami Kuramitsu looked at the transfer request.

"Yes, sir," Kiyone nodded.

Mihoshi had acted fast. It had been a day since she had asked her old partner to talk to her grandfather about a transfer and now she was in his exuberant office with a transfer order ready for her. Mihoshi's grandfather, the Grand Marshal, was a very popular leader who had been the head of the Galaxy Police during Kiyone's entire career and she had more than just the basic 'office code of conduct' respect for the man and his character.

Kiyone glanced towards her mother who had shown up unannounced. It was obvious that she wasn't happy about Kiyone trying to transfer out. Airi had pushed Kiyone nonstop up the ladder of the GP since her first induction into the Academy all those years ago. Now that Kiyone was essentially taking a step down, she was none too thrilled.

"Well, I hate to see such a fine officer go," Minami signed off on the orders, "But if you feel that your usefulness in the field would benefit us more than working behind a desk, I will give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Of course," Airi chimed in. Kiyone couldn't stand how her mother would not show respect to the Grand Marshal and would just jump in like that, "Detective Makibi must honor her commitment not to disclose subjects of a sensitive nature with others outside this station."

"Of course," Kiyone nodded in agreement. It was the least she could do to get Airi out of her hair.

"Very well," Minami reclined in his desk chair, "Since you've done such a fine job for us here, I've authorized the _Yagami_ to be reassigned as your vessel."

"Thank you, sir," Kiyone bowed.

"Think of it as a reward," he smiled. Being Airi's daughter, Minami thought very highly of Kiyone.

"And?" Airi glanced at the Grand Marshal.

"Oh, right," he remembered the last piece of item that Airi had brought him, "Along with the _Yagami_, we've also assigned you a partner seeing how you're going to be stationed outside the GP's normal duty area."

"What?" Kiyone hated the feeling she was getting in her stomach.

"Kiyone!" she winced at the high pitched introduction that could only mean one person.

"Mihoshi," Kiyone whispered under her breath, staring angrily at her mother who stood behind the Grand Marshal with a large grin on her face.

"Have fun, dear," she grinned.


	8. An Interlude: Part II

Disclaimer: _Tenchi Muyo! _is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

* * *

_**Fudan Tenchi Muyo!**_

**An Interlude: Part II**

The planet Jurai was the center of the largest, most expansive intergalactic empire ever conceived. The history of Jurai is one of both war and peace dating over a thousand years into the past. Once a primitive world of simplistic people scattered across the lush planet, the advent Tsunamism, the chief religion of the empire, allowed an explosion of population and development on the planet. Unifying war-like factions under one ruling clan, the ancestors of the Jurain Royal Family, the connection between the Jurain people and the deity Tsunami generated the mystical force that would be the Jurai power. A mysterious and mystical connection between the Jurains and their goddess, the Jurai power became the basis for the ruling clan of the Jurai Royal Family and the center of the Jurain ability to cultivate their empire. Using the Jurai power, the Jurains were able to leave their planet and expand into several colonies. Each colony became connected to the original Jurain Tree of Tsunami through seedlings taken from the tree and rooted onto each new planet.

The expansion of the Jurain Empire was not always peaceful. Several wars were fought as other space faring and indigenous peoples tried to oppose the expansion of the Jurains, though over the course of a thousand years, thousands of planets became host to the Jurain trees and their masters. When a large group of space-faring peoples successfully repelled a Jurain cultivation attempt, the Jurains came into conflict with what would become their greatest rivals, the Megami.

Opposed by the technologically savvy Megami peoples, Jurai found itself fighting a war with peoples who were able to not only match their powers of Tsunamism but, at times, overwhelm their reliance on the mystical energies. The great Jurai-Megami war was fought continually for half a century until a stalemate was achieved and a peace-treaty was signed dividing the known universe between the two great empires and a third unaffiliated space occupied mostly by underdeveloped worlds.

With the end of the Jurai-Megami conflict came both the rise of the Royal Family taking the throne of Jurai and the Galaxy Police replacing the Megami military forces. It had been over a hundred years since the end of the war, but the lessons Jurai and Megami took away from the fighting still resonated with the peoples on both sides. Though Ayeka had not been around during the war, part of her education as a member of the Royal Family revolved around knowing the intricacies of the diplomatic relationship the Jurains and the Megami held together. Since the end of the war, Jurai and Megami had grown closer together as rivals and worked closer together on issues such as eradicating piracy and economic development in the third unaffiliated "Null Zone" of the universe.

Ayeka had been groomed in many aspects of Jurain governance, including the military aspects of the Jurain Navy. Since her return to Jurai and the death of her father during Kagato's purges, Ayeka had been thrust into a fast-paced diplomatic world where she found herself constantly busy with trying to reconstitute the government of Jurai and reestablishing the Royal Family. Jurai, a people of tradition, were not one to break from their laws and customs, and the law of Jurai was that only a male descendent of the Royal Family could take the throne. Of course, Tenchi had been offered the role, being the grandson of Yosho Masaki, the former ruling family before her family had taken control of the throne through marriage at the end of the Jurai-Megami war. Since he had turned it down and left to return to Earth with his grandfather, the line of succession was effectively ended for both the Masaki and the Jurai lines.

Ayeka found herself working closely with her father's former chief advisor and confidant, Lord Oberon since her return to the planet. Oberon had been a loyal, if scheming, member of her father's ruling body. He had avoided Kagato's purges and been cleared of fault by a tribunal of both Jurain officials and Megami representatives who had helped restore the surviving members of the government to power. Still, Oberon was a person who knew how to hold onto power and Ayeka found herself keeping a close eye on his dealings.

Sasami had been placed in the care of Azaka and Kamidake and returned to her schooling since their return, and Ayeka had done her best to keep her little sister disconnected from the political realm. The death of their father had taken a toll on the younger princess, though she seemed to stay happy most of the time.

Ayeka sighed to herself, the bliss of youth and innocence was something to be envied.

"Is something wrong, Lady Ayeka?" Oberon asked.

The pair had been meeting with regional governors all morning and Ayeka was beginning to find her mind beginning to wander. Occupying herself with her royal duties, Ayeka was able to keep her mind off her personal feelings for the most part, but there were just some things she couldn't stop thinking about.

It was too much to believe that Tenchi had turned his back on her and left for Earth. Why would he not stay on Jurai and accept his place as Yosho's successor. The Masaki line of rulers was one of the most revered lines in the history of the Empire. After all Tenchi had done, traveling to Jurai and challenging Kagato at such great personal risk, why would he give it all up? Ayeka didn't like the conclusions she continued to reach for her questions.

"I'm fine," Ayeka replied, before standing up and addressing the table of representatives, "I believe it is about time we break for lunch everyone."

Being the princess of Jurai, the table would not object. Ayeka stood in silence as the representatives filed out of the room. Oberon remained seated as Ayeka composed herself He watched silently as Ayeka walked towards the balcony of the throne room and looked out over the forest landscape of Jurai. The chief advisor gathered his things before following her out onto the balcony.

"Lady Ayeka, you seem awfully distant today," he stood staring at the young princess.

"I'm fine, Lord Oberon, I'm just hungry," she lied.

"Lady Ayeka," he smiled to himself, "I've known you since you were a young girl, I can tell when something is bothering you."

Ayeka shook her head. He was right.

"I just have a lot of things on my mind," Ayeka explained, "I don't want to let it get in the way of my official duties."

"I don't believe the boy will be coming back," Oberon voiced his opinion, "He doesn't seem the type suited to rule Jurai."

"Lord Oberon, I do not wish to speak about Lord Tenchi," Ayeka cut him off.

"My apologies," he bowed, "I will leave you to your meal then."

Oberon turned to leave as servants entered the room carrying trays of food. Ayeka turned back to the view of the planet and watched a ship take off from underneath the canopy of trees that covered the planet.

"Why did you leave me, Tenchi?" she whispered to herself, a single tear running down her cheek.

* * *

The _Mikigami_ was the largest ship in the Jurain Navy and required maintenance crews to come to the ship instead of the ship docking like normal vessels.

Seto Jurai had taken the down time from the ship being serviced to spend some time catching up on things in her quarters aboard the ship. Her quarters had allowed a very beautiful view of her home planet. Sitting at her desk she was going over reports from various units around the Empire. Aside from the Oda Guild, most of the stuff was routine administrative tasks.

"Lady Seto," her second-in-command and personal aide Minaho entered her quarters and approached the desk, "Ma'am, are you busy?"

"Just the usual," Seto tossed the report she was reading onto the desk, "What is it, Minaho?"

"You have a personal communication coming through, it is from the Galaxy Police," Minaho explained.

"Very well," Seto could easily guess who would contact her personally on her ship, "I'll take it here."

Minaho nodded and left the quarters. Seto took a moment before tapping on the computer on her desk. A view screen slid out of the desk and Airi Makibi's face appeared.

"Well, well," Seto leaned back in her chair and smiled, "Director Makibi."

"Lady Seto," Airi greeted her, "Good to see you again. I trust the _Mikigami_'s repairs are going well."

"Yes, very," Seto nodded along, Airi had her spies everywhere. Despite the official stance that the GP had not infiltrated the Jurain Navy, the truth was much different, "Is this a social call?"

"Not completely," Airi looked down at something out of sight of the view screen, "I just wanted to bring to your attention an attack that has occurred on a Science Academy team exploring some ancient ruins inside our borders."

"And?"

"It appears that Oda himself was a part of this attack," Airi explained, "We're keeping a lid on the incident due to the sensitive nature of the attack, but I'm sending you the details."

"Very well," Seto and Airi had collaborated on efforts between Jurai and Megami before, unofficially of course.

"Tell me, what do you know of a 'second' religion among your people?" Airi asked.

"Tsunamism has been the only religion in the Empire for over a thousand years," Seto replied.

"So our people at the Science Academy say, but this attack is disturbing in the least," Airi explained as the data logs came popped up on Seto's computer, "My people working on the inside of the guild also confirm the importance of the artifacts that were taken. Oda and his ilk have never been very big on ancient artifacts before."

"I see what you mean," Seto reviewed the data in the report, "I will have to check into this."

"If you could and then get back to me on it," Airi had her attention drawn by something off screen, "Well, it seems my daughter is sticking her nose where it doesn't belong again. I hate to go, but she can't be allowed to blow this operation."

"She's just you like, Airi," Seto laughed.

"Very funny," Airi commented before ending the communication.

* * *

Being the princess of Jurai, Ayeka's room inside the palace was one of the most ornate chambers. With enough room to easily encompass the Masaki house she had spent so much time in, Ayeka felt the room to be utterly hollow. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Ayeka glanced over to a small photograph sitting next to her bed. Her entire 'extended family' gathered in front of the Masaki house. Ayeka reached for the photo and held it in her hands.

Mihoshi and Kiyone, the pair had seemed to be doing well with their promotions to the Galaxy Police headquarters. Washu was still at the Galactic Science Academy, though she was rumored to be in trouble for some experiments she was doing.

Ryoko. Ayeka ran her finger over space pirate's image. Azaka and Kamidake had explained how Ryoko had crashed Ryo-ohki through Jurai's defenses to help Tenchi reach Kagato and save her. She had never expected Ryoko to do something so valiant for Tenchi, or her for that matter. After her disappearance, there had been very little news and most people inside Jurai's government and even the Galaxy Police had listed her as dead. An official proclamation of death was issued by the Galaxy Police and all outstanding warrants Ryoko had accumulated during her career were suspended. Ayeka knew better than that though. As long as Tenchi was out there, Ryoko would continue to survive to chase after him.

Tenchi. The boy smiled at her from the photograph and his smile brought a tear to her eye. She had offered him everything, her love and devotion, the throne of Jurai, everything. But he had turned it down completely to go back to Earth.

"Oh Tenchi," Ayeka pulled the photo close her chest and started to sob to herself.

There was a loud knock on her chamber door and Ayeka quickly dried her tears, sitting the picture face down on the table next to her. The door opened and one of the palace servants entered with her little sister holding her hand.

"Sasami, is something wrong?" Ayeka asked.

"The princess asked to come see you," the servant responded. Sasami hid behind her servant and looked away from Ayeka. It wasn't like Sasami to be so down, which concerned her older sister greatly.

"Thank you, I'll take her from her," she instructed the aide to leave. After she had shut the door behind her, Sasami broke into tears and raced to Ayeka, latching her arms around her older sister's waist and crying into them, "Sasami, what's wrong, dear?"

"I had a bad dream, Ayeka," Sasami choked out between sobs.

"Hush now, Sasami, it's alright," Ayeka sat down on the bed with her, "What was your dream about?"

"Mother and father," Sasami wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robes. Sasami was taking her father not being around really hard, something that Ayeka could relate to. Sasami, being so young, was still connected so closely with their father while Ayeka was relying on her duties as the elder princess and sister to show strength to Sasami.

"I'm so sorry," Ayeka held her sister closely as they sat on the edge of the bed.

"I want them to come back," she whispered.

"Me too, Sasami," Ayeka replied.

"Ayeka."

"Yes, sister?"

"I had a dream about someone else," Sasami dried her tears up.

"Oh? Do tell," Ayeka smiled a little, hoping to cheer her sister up.

"I had a dream about Tenchi," Sasami looked down at the floor. As much as she missed Tenchi, she knew her sister was not comfortable with discussing him, "I was wondering if we could ever go see him sometime again."

"I don't know," Ayeka shook her head, "We're needed here with all that is going on, and….," she paused, "I'm not sure he would want us to come visit him."

"But that's not true!" Sasami protested, "Tenchi is family as much as mother and father and he said we were always welcome on Earth."

"I know, Sasami, but…"

"No buts," Sasami interrupted her, "You know Tenchi would welcome us if we would just go."

"We can't Sasami," Ayeka tried to explain, "There's things we have to do here."

"But…" Sasami began to well up with tears again.

"No buts," Ayeka cut her off, "I know you miss Tenchi, I miss him too, but we can't just abandon our duties here and go back on vacation again."

Sasami sat silently, a single tear running down her cheek. Ayeka sighed, letting out some of her frustration before smiling at her younger sister and pulling her closer.

"I'll think about it," Ayeka smiled, Sasami smiling back.

* * *

"Thank you for the information," Ayeka heard Oberon telling one of his servants. He dismissed the man before turning to greet the princess as she entered the throne room, "Ah, Lady Ayeka. How are you feeling? Better today?"

"Yes, thank you," Ayeka greeted him. After Sasami had fallen asleep in her bed, one of Oberon's servants had come to call upon her, "Now, what is so urgent it can't wait until session?"

"I've had some interesting information come in from our Navy units patrolling in the Null Zone," he reached into his robe and handed the report to Ayeka.

Ayeka took a moment to read over it. She could hardly believe the account. A vessel matching the description of Ryo-ohki had been spotted passing by a Royal Navy outpost deep inside the Null Zone and heading towards the Sol system.

"This is impossible," Ayeka clutched the report in her hands, "Ryoko?"

"Unless someone else has got control of Ryo-ohki," Oberon replied, "Though I doubt it's highly likely. Perhaps the reports of the pirate Ryoko's death were a bit…exaggerated?"

"But…Earth?" Ayeka felt herself wondering out loud. If Ryoko was alive, then there would be only one place in the Null Zone she would be going.

"It seems that the young Masaki would be expecting a houseguest soon," Oberon drew the conclusion for her.

"I…I don't know what to make of this," Ayeka felt her heart sink. Ryoko was alive and heading to Earth, no doubt to try and win Tenchi while she was on Jurai.

"Princess Ayeka, if I may speak freely," Oberon began, "It would do the Royal Family of Jurai much damage if the current successor to your father, young Tenchi Masaki, was found to be collaborating with one of the Oda Guild's most wanted criminal members. It could damage us and put the reconstitution of our Empire in jeopardy."

"I…Tenchi would never do such a thing," Ayeka rebuked him, but wasn't totally convinced he was wrong.

"May I offer a proposal," Oberon continued, "Only the blind could not recognize the feelings between you and Lord Masaki. It is obvious the connection between the two of you, and, I believe, that you, Lady Ayeka, should be the one to win Masaki's heart, not that pirate Ryoko."

"Lord Tenchi has already made his decision on taking the throne," Ayeka reminded him, "I cannot go against his wishes."

"Lady Ayeka," he moved behind Ayeka and rested his hands on her shoulders, "Lord Masaki is the next-in-line for the throne of Jurai and seeing how your father had no male heirs, the combination of the Masaki and the Jurai lines would be a major step in continuing your family's line of succession while also serving to unite our people. They want a strong leader which Lord Masaki could provide for them."

Ayeka thought about it. Word of Tenchi's defeat of Kagato had resonated with the people of Jurai and the people had rallied to him as a hero once the truth of Kagato's coup had been made public. She knew Tenchi well and he did have the fortitude to exist in the world of Jurai, though he chose not to accept the responsibility.

"Lady Ayeka," Oberon leaned in close, "A marriage between you and Masaki would be more than enough to quell the petty squabbling that we are going through. It wouldn't be a sacrifice, but a great decision that would go down in history."

"It would be best for Jurai," Ayeka thought to herself out loud.

"You do love him, don't you?" he whispered to her.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then go to him," Oberon backed away, "For him, for you, for all of Jurai, you must convince Masaki to marry you and take the throne of Jurai over whatever life he would live with that pirate."

"But what about the reconstitution efforts here, I can't just run off to Earth again."

"Do not worry about it," Oberon assured her, "I have more of a stomach for these endless meetings and delegates than someone more suited to ruling such as you."

"Thank you, Lord Oberon," Ayeka gave her father's advisor a courteous bow, "I shall leave for Earth as soon as possible."

"Take care, Lady Ayeka," he returned the bow.

Oberon stood silently as Ayeka exited the chamber. After she had gone, he moved slowly towards the throne that Ayeka's father and his emperor had last inhabited. Grinning to himself, he rested his body down onto the throne and looked out onto the grand chamber where Azusa had once held court and business for Jurai. It was a very comfortable chair he thought to himself.


	9. An Interlude: Part III

Disclaimer: _Tenchi Muyo! _is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

* * *

_**Fudan Tenchi Muyo!**_

**An Interlude: Part III**

Jurai, the bristling traditional Empire that influenced almost everything that happened across the universe had its ornate, tree-based culture and its goddess worship. Megami, Jurai's rival, had its technological excellence and law and order that came from the Galaxy Police. The developed peoples living in the Null Zone, they had each other. The loose assortment of Jurain descendents, Megami descendents, and peoples who had managed to stay out of the way of the political rivalries between the two major empires all lived in the area of the universe that neither major empire wanted anything to do with.

Where the Jurains had their tradition and royal family and the Megami had their law and order, there was no set rule of law or revered religious traditions among the peoples who lived in the mostly impoverished developed worlds of the Null Zone. Outside of the Jurain and Megami laws, piracy was the single largest economic factor in the Null Zone. Drug trade, weapons, smuggling of all types ran rampant throughout the unaligned areas. Where there were no laws, there were only the pirates. And where there were pirates, there was the Oda Pirate Guild. Piracy in the Null Zone was once a free-for-all between small rival factions, a great, behind the scenes war between pirate factions ended as one man, Ashram Oda, rose up to unite the warring pirate factions under the banner of his Guild. The two empires had turned a blind eye almost completely to most piracy activities, effectively allowing the Guild to establish its own brand of piracy code and trade.

Oda, for what he had done in unifying the warring pirate factions had become a sort of celebrity, though he was rarely seen by the peoples who knew him. Oda and his Guild had basic free-reign over the Null Zone while the GP and the Jurain Navy remained mainly interested in patrolling their borders. Oda cultivated a vast network of pirates and sources that kept the empires out of the Null Zone.

Though none of the planets in the Null Zone had the resources or economics of the two major empires, the peoples who lived on the developed worlds got by with their lives as best they could. Some people who did not turn to a life or piracy with the Guild took entrepreneurial ventures to try and make ends meet.

The owner of the bar was a humble man who had taken over the family business from his father. He knew pirates came in and out of his bar due to his family keeping a low key on pirating activities. While the Guild ruled supreme, only bounty hunters and the bravest of Jurain and GP officers would venture into the bars and back alleys of planets where the pirates hid. Usually, he never paid the patrons in his bar much attention. The less he knew about those who drank from his well, the better off he was. However, the beautiful young woman who walked into the bar drew his attention. Most pirates were of the vicious sort, but the woman who sat down at the end of the bar and quietly waved him over for a drink didn't seem the type to be a pirate or a bounty hunter. The one thing that did strike him odd was that none of the other patrons seemed to pay her much mind as he approached her.

"What can I get for the pretty young lady," he asked.

"Earth sake," she replied coldly.

"Earth sake," the man nodded to himself. The planet Earth, the only inhabited planet in the underdeveloped Sol system, was a frequent visit for pirates looking for 'exotic' flavors. While the peoples from the empires looked down on visiting underdeveloped worlds, pirates didn't find the rules worth following. The man poured the woman a glass and left the bottle with her, "We don't get too many pretty ladies in this bar. You stand out."

"Relax," the woman turned around to look at the others sitting in the bar. Some of the people looked up at her, but no one seemed to be bothered, "Most of them know me. Those who don't would be best not to find out."

"Oh," the man nodded, "Well let me know if you need anything else, miss."

The old man went back to tidying up his bar as a second man entered the bar. Looking more the sort of the pirate, the bartender paid him little attention as he sat down next to the woman.

"Well, well, well," the woman turned to the new arrival, "Keeping tabs on me again?"

"I just thought I would join you for a drink, Ryoko," the man replied, pouring himself a glass of sake from the jar Ryoko had ordered.

"You're not one for social calls," she reminded him. She turned around to see most of the other pirates in the bar turning to leave. While none of them paid their tabs, the man sitting next to her pulled out a large sum of money and tossed it to the confused bartender.

"For my friends," he smiled to the old man.

"So what are you really here for, Ashram?" Ryoko asked, finishing her bottle and motioning for another.

"Just a little after-work drink with my lady," he grinned at her.

"After another big score?" Ryoko asked.

"You could say that," he shrugged his shoulder as he downed his sake, "How are your injuries healing?"

"Better," she touched the place where she had been injured months ago in her battle with Kagato. His blast had torn right through her body, and it was taking a while to heal. Ryoko didn't like thinking about the injury. The memories they brought back were worse than the one in her side.

Ashram finished his drink and pulled another wad of money from his cloak before sitting it on the counter. He stood, pecked Ryoko on the cheek and left the bar. Ryoko watched him go before finishing her drink and touching the place where he had kissed her. She wiped the spot away angrily before slamming her fist onto the bar, splintering the finish. Ryoko stood up and walked out of the bar leaving only the old man staring at the wad of cash Oda had left on the counter.

* * *

Ryoko sat silently on her bed at Oda's headquarters. While the GP and the Jurain Navy were not actively tried to stomp out Oda's Guild, Oda had taken several steps to hide his operations for fear of an attack. It was in Oda's character to disappear for a long time and not tell people, especially her, where he was off to, but he had been acting way too secretly lately. 

It had been a few months since she had woken up in Ashram's headquarters. The last thing Ryoko could remember was the pain from her wound at the hands of Kagato. She had left Tenchi at the Royal Palace before leaving Jurai. She couldn't blame Ryo-ohki really. After she had passed out from the blood loss, her cabbit/ship had done the only thing it knew how to do. Ryoko couldn't believe that Oda had taken her back. It had been so long since they had last seen each other.

Pirating was all Ryoko knew. Since she was a young girl living on the streets on some small planet inside Jurain territory, there had been nothing for her. She never knew her parents but one day she ran into the man who she would eventually grow to look at like a father, the man who would raise her to be the woman she was. He had discovered her special powers and helped her train and develop herself into one of the most feared, and wanted, pirates in the galaxy. As the young orphan girl matured into a woman, she had found a new kind of comfort in the man who ruled over all the pirates. Ryoko enjoyed her life of pillaging and treasure for years. She embarrassed the GP and the Jurai Navy repeatedly and she loved every minute of it. It was all she knew until she had gotten careless and let a third-rate GP detective who had gotten lost from her partner shoot her down onto the underdeveloped world called Earth.

Things had changed then. She had met the boy who showed her there was something else out there besides being a pirate. Before Earth, everywhere Ryoko went she was feared. Some of the toughest, most violent criminals in the galaxy wouldn't dare cross her, but the boy who hardly knew her accepted her and befriended her. He had given her a home and a different kind of family, one where she wasn't constantly forced to fight or steal or prove herself to others, but one where they accepted her and treated her like family; one where she felt like she was loved.

But, had it all been real? The last time she had seen Tenchi Masaki, he was rushing into the Jurain Royal Palace to save Ayeka, the crown princess of Jurai and second eldest surviving member of her family. It had all made sense to Ryoko then. Though it was a nice, peaceful existence on Earth with her 'family' it wasn't who she was. She had heard Tenchi remained on Jurai after defeating Kagato, and she kept telling herself she was glad for him to get the kind of life he deserved.

Ryoko didn't want to think about it anymore. Walking out of the room she inhabited in Ashram's headquarters, Ryo-ohki, curled up on the bed, paid her no mind from the perch on the pillow. Some of Ashram's men paid her no mind as she headed down the long corridors of the literal fortress he had constructed inside the asteroid that he called home. The ship dock was on full alert as Ryoko stood watching Ashram and some of his men unloading something. It looked like a brown chest that a woman with purple hair carried down the ramp of Oda's ship. Ryoko didn't recognize her, perhaps she was relatively new.

Phasing through the glass, Ryoko floated down to the floor where Ashram looked up from his business and greeted her with a sly smile.

"Ryoko, I see you're up," he called to her while pointing out directions to the woman with the purple hair. As she walked past Ryoko carrying the chest, they exchanged a slight glance. There was something odd about her.

"So, is this your big score," Ryoko said, "Doesn't look like that much booty could fit in that chest."

"You still have a lot to learn, Ryoko," he laughed, "Not all treasure is made of silver and gold. The most valuable thing a person can have is knowledge."

"So, there's knowledge in the box?"

"That is knowledge I have and you don't need to worry about," he informer her with a stern glance, "Now, I'm tired. Shall we return to my quarters?"

"If you say so," she agreed tentatively.

* * *

The old bartender had found it odd that two beautiful woman could have visited his bar in such a short amount of time. This woman seemed much more tense and serious than the pretty pirate lady who had been frequenting his bar over the last few weeks. 

"What can I get for you, miss?" he greeted her. It was the end of the work day and there were very few people in his bar, mostly regulars.

"I hear you're one of the few bars in this system to stock Earth sake," the woman stared intently at him from underneath her cloak, "Isn't that illegal?"

"Well the Galaxy Police haven't been here much in the past few years," the man shrugged. This woman was no pirate.

"It's of no matter to me," the stranger reached into her cloak and pulled out a tattered photo and slid it across the bar to the bartender, "Has this woman ever been here?"

"Why yes," the old man recognized his most beautiful patron instantly, "Girl never gives me her name but she comes in every now and then. Sometimes she has a male friend with her. Doesn't much seem like the type to be visiting an establishment like this."

"Looks can be deceiving old man," the two turned to see, oddly enough, the woman enter the bar. She took one look at the woman at the bar and became instantly aggressive.

"Nagi!" Ryoko gritted her teeth, forming her energy sword.

"Ryoko, I've finally tracked you down," Nagi pulled the hood of her cape back to reveal her face.

"You never give up," Ryoko hissed, "Ready for another beating?"

"I seem to recall beating you soundly on Mars before your little friends got involved," Nagi laughed, "But relax, I'm not here to fight with you."

"What?" Ryoko was taken back by the statement.

"Haven't you heard?" Nagi laughed, "You're dead."

"Dead?"

"Yep," Nagi tossed the report to Ryoko and the space pirate read over it. Sure enough, Jurai and Megami had cancelled the arrest warrants out for Ryoko as she was to have believed to have died during Tenchi's attack on Jurai, "I'm not interested in a fight if there's no money involved. Now, won't you come join me for a drink?"

"I…" Ryoko stuttered. She couldn't believe she was dead, "I guess."

Nagi shifted barstools as Ryoko sat down. The bounty hunter ordered them Earth sake and the two toasted.

"To life after death," Nagi chided her.

"Life after death," Ryoko laughed to herself. It was oddly amusing.

"I hear you're back with Oda," Nagi spoke between drinks, "Didn't take you long to fall back in with your old crowd."

"It's the only crowd I got, Nagi," Ryoko replied, downing her sake.

"A pity," Nagi shook her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What about that Earth boy? He's quite the celebrity on Jurai now. I thought there was something between the two of you."

"He's a prince of Jurai," Ryoko explained sarcastically, flagging the old man for another bottle. It was turning out to be another one of the 'those' bar trips, "Me. I'm just a pirate."

"So I guess you haven't heard," Nagi grinned.

"Heard what?"

"Your Earth boy rescinded the throne offer from Jurai," she was pleased with herself, dropping the information bombshell on her old rival.

"He…he did?" Ryoko was stunned. Tenchi hadn't taken the throne. She knew Ayeka would offer it to him.

"Nope," Nagi shook her head, "Last I heard he was back on Earth."

Ryoko sat silently staring at her drink. Why wouldn't he have taken the throne? It was his destiny to marry Ayeka and be the Emperor of Jurai. Nagi sat next to her old rival staring at her. Ryoko had changed, she was sure of it. The rumors of Oda and his power hungry attitude was something everyone who knew anything about the Guild was familiar with. It was then that Nagi noticed the bruise on Ryoko's neck. Ryoko was as strong as they could come; the idea of someone harming her physically like that was something serious.

"Ryoko, what are you wasting your time here for?" Nagi suddenly announced, breaking the silence between them.

"Wha…what?" Ryoko stammered.

"Get the hell out of here," Nagi motioned to the door as Ken-ohki and Ryo-ohki entered into the bar inconspicuously.

"Nagi, I can't just leave," Ryoko protested.

"You're so dense, Ryoko," Nagi gave her a disgusted look, "I've only met that boy twice in my life and I've seen how he looks at you. To waist your time with that fool Oda; you're a bigger idiot than I thought."

"It's not that simple, Nagi," Ryoko shook her head. She knew Nagi had seen the spot on her neck.

"Get out of here," Nagi picked Ryo-ohki up off the ground and sat the cabbit down in front of Ryoko, "You don't belong here anymore. This isn't your world."

Nagi shook her head and stood up. She paid her tab for both her and Ryoko and left silently, Ken--ohki in tow with her. Ryoko watched her leave silently as Ryo-ohki purred quietly. She stroked the cabbit's soft brown fur as she became lost in the information Nagi had given her.

"Tenchi, is it true?" she asked herself. Ryo-ohki purred her opinion, which made Ryoko laugh a little, "If you say so, Ryo-ohki."

* * *

"What!" Ashram screamed, smashing his fist into the wall, leaving a small dent in the metal bulkhead. 

"I'm sorry boss," one of his lieutenants repeated his bad news, "We haven't seen Ryoko or Ryo-ohki in days."

"Damnit," Ashram cursed. He pulled a dagger from under his cloak and rammed it through the lieutenant's stomach. As the pirate collapsed to the ground and bled on the floor, Oda began to contemplate his next move.

"What do you want us to do?" Akane, half of his most trustworthy duo, asked from the corner of the room.

"Find her," Oda ordered, "I want you and Tono both to find her and bring her back."

"Can do, love," Akane nodded before leaving the room. She walked down the corridor to where her partner was leaning against a wall. He gave her a knowing nod, letting her know he had sent off the information on their heist back to the GP.

"I hate it when you have that look," Tono smiled to his partner. She was always getting them in trouble, though her constant work and style had gained them the trust of Oda and most of his ilk.

"It seems the boss's girlfriend has run off," Akane explained, "We've been tasked to go find her."

"Splendid," Tono laughed, "We'll talk more when we're on the _Yojimbo_."


	10. Chapter 7: No Need for New Settings

Disclaimer: _Tenchi Muyo! _is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

* * *

_**Fudan Tenchi Muyo!**_

**Chapter 7: **No Need for New Settings

Jurai itself was a planet covered by vast expanses of tree cover stemming from the large growth and reverence of the trees in Jurain society. The largest tree, the Tree of Tsunami, served not only as the figurative base of the Tsunami religion and the Jurain Empire but also the center of government. The Jurai Royal Palace, home to the Royal Family was erected around the tree and climbed just as many stories into the sky as the tree itself. Protected by the cover of the tree, the circular palace served as a testament to the might of the Jurai Royal Family.

As the shuttle broke through the cloud cover of the upper atmosphere, Tenchi was amazed at how almost every inch of the planet was covered with foliage. On his last visit, he had not taken the time to admire the sheer vastness of the trees because of Ryoko and Ryo-ohki's battle against the planet's defenses. Underneath the canopy covering the planet was the civilization of Jurai. Working in an almost symbiotic relationship with the trees that they worshipped, the Jurain culture and cities revolved around the foliage. A thriving world that fascinated Tenchi lied underneath the trees below him.

"I never thought I'd be back here," Tenchi spoke up, looking out one of the viewing windows.

"Yes, and under very different circumstances," Ayeka nodded along with him.

The journey from Earth had been much less eventful than his previous trek towards the planet. In the company of Lady Seto, their journey was relatively peaceful. His grandfather had stabilized, though his condition had not changed. The old man was resting peacefully as far as Tenchi could tell. When he would wake up though, was anyone's guess. At Lady Seto's urging, Tenchi had returned to Jurai with Ayeka and Sasami. Katsuhito was injured very badly, and Lady Seto had suggested allowing the doctors on Jurai to treat him.

Tenchi had felt bad about leaving Earth and leaving his dad there all alone, but Seto was very insistent on him joining them. Nobuyuki seemed strangely at ease with Tenchi leaving for Jurai and had told Tenchi not to worry about him staying there on Earth. He had laughed, telling him that someone had to pay the bills while everyone else went gallivanting around the universe.

While Tenchi and the princesses headed back to Jurai, Kiyone and Mihoshi had said they had business back with the Galaxy Police. The last he had seen of any of the detectives or Washu was when they left Earth on Lady Seto's _Mikigami_.

The shuttle carrying Tenchi and Ayeka down to the planet from Lady Seto's ship landed on one of the hundreds of outstretched landing pads built into the palace. After landing, Tenchi followed Ayeka towards the exit of the shuttle. He adjusted the Jurain robes that Lady Seto had presented him with as he stood next to Ayeka by the unloading ramp.

"Ready?" she asked, "They're expecting us."

"Let's go," Tenchi nodded.

The ramp opened and Tenchi and Ayeka strode down towards a crowd of Jurain soldiers and other assorted officials who had come to welcome the eldest surviving child of their late Emperor Azusa and the famed Tenchi Masaki. Many had heard he would never return to Jurai and were eager to meet him since he had come back. Ayeka led Tenchi down the ramp as they were greeted by a large man flanked by the two knights, Azaka and Kamidake. The man carried himself as someone with great clout and power, Tenchi noticed as he bowed courteously to Ayeka.

"Lady Ayeka," the man greeted her, "When we heard the news of the attempt on your life, we were all very shaken. To have you back here with us warms all of our hearts."

"Thank you, Lord Oberon," Ayeka returned the gesture before motioning with her hands towards Tenchi, "I believe you know of Tenchi Masaki."

"Yes, the famed Lord Tenchi Masaki, grandson of the legendary Yosho and hero of Jurai," Oberon bowed again, "Welcome back to Jurai. I can promise you we are doing all we can to find those pirate fools and punish them for their transgressions."

"Umm, thank you, Lord Oberon," Tenchi replied, "You're very courteous."

"We serve at Princess Ayeka's pleasure," Oberon replied before turning back to the princess, "The governing council is awaiting you and Lord Tenchi to address them."

"Now is not the time for politics," Lady Seto strode down the ramp. While Minaho had stayed behind to oversee operations on the ship, Seto had felt it important to accompany her granddaughters and Tenchi down to Jurai, "It has been a long journey and these youngsters need their rest."

"As you wish, Lady Seto," Oberon rescinded his offer, "The council can wait."

"Thank you, Lord Oberon," Seto was gracious, "This way you two."

Seto strode past Oberon and the welcoming committee with Tenchi and Ayeka in tow. Sasami followed along behind Tenchi and her sister. Azaka and Kamidake followed along last. Originally, their oaths sworn to the Masaki line, the two knights had been in service of Ayeka and her sister with Tenchi's departure after defeating Kagato. They were, needless to say, glad their ladies and Lord Tenchi had returned to Jurai.

Even though it wasn't his first time seeing it, Tenchi was still quite amazed with the architecture of the Royal Palace. Built in a circular fashion around the Tree of Tsunami, there were over a hundred levels descending down to the ground where the tree was rooted. The level he was on, while not the top level, was still hundreds of feet up in the air from the bottom of the palace. Tenchi had never been down to the bottom of the palace before. He stood looking over the edge of the ledge down at the massive tree. It was miles wide, larger than anything he had ever seen on the Earth.

"It is quite magnificent," Ayeka joined him looking at the tree, "All that is Jurai is embodied in this tree."

"It's amazing," Tenchi stood awestruck.

"The Tree of Tsunami is the physical embodiment of our religion," Ayeka explained, "We are rewarded for our reverence of the Goddess and she rewards us with the Jurai power; the same power that allows you to use the sword."

"The sword," Tenchi pulled the ancient weapon from underneath his robes. Seto had been adamant about keeping Yosho's sword with him at all times.

"Lord Tenchi, Ayeka," the two turned to see Lady Seto standing with Sasami, "Come on now."

"Yes, ma'am," Tenchi tucked the sword back into his robe and followed Ayeka's grandmother through the palace.

* * *

Tono and Washu stood outside the Masaki home watching as Tenchi told his father goodbye. Tono was leaning against the house while Washu stood silently, arms crossed over her chest. Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Akane were gathered with the group by the lakeside where the shuttle from the _Mikigami_ that had carried Lady Seto and Minaho down to the planet finished righting Tono and Akane's ship onto a large open area that was the Masaki front yard. The ship that had crashed in their lake was not the original portion of the _Yojimbo_, but a smaller, sleeker craft that the pair of undercover cops had used as an escape boat after some rival pirates attacked the right outside the Sol system. Though the ship was crashed in the lake, it suffered little structural damage as Akane had managed to slow their descent enough to use the lake as a pillow instead of smashing into the ground which may have killed them both.

"You sure you don't want to come along, dad?" Tenchi asked, "What about grandpa?"

"Son," Nobuyuki put his hands on his son's shoulders, "You're almost a grown man now, and a grown man has to take responsibility for his own life. This is a trip I'm not supposed to take. Besides, who's going to pay the bills here if I leave?"

"Dad," Tenchi shook his head.

"Tenchi, we must go," Seto called to him. The eldest member of the Jurai Royal Family stood with her aide and two granddaughters.

"Right," Tenchi turned to the gathered group who had come to see them off, "Well, I hope I get to see you all again."

"Be careful, Tenchi," Kiyone smiled at him.

"Stay out of trouble, love," Akane wished him well.

"Tenchi! I'm going to miss you even more this time!" Mihoshi wailed until Kiyone grabbed her arm tightly.

"Bye everyone," Tenchi waved before joining Seto and the others at the shuttle. After they disappeared aboard, the ship took off into the atmosphere towards the massive Jurain vessel that remained in orbit around Earth's moon.

With Tenchi and the collective members of the Royal Family gone, Tono strode away from the house and towards the trio of female detectives. Washu followed along silently.

"I don't think it's wise we didn't tell him," Kiyone voiced her objections, "He's our friend."

"It's not that we don't trust Tenchi," Akane explained, "He's a nice enough guy and all, but we can't rule out the possibility of someone finding out about Tono's cover. We have to take every precaution to keep his identity safe."

"So what about Seto and her aide?" Mihoshi asked, "What if they're the bad guys?"

"Unlikely," Tono shook his head, "Seto and Director Airi have worked closely together for years cultivating the relationship between Jurai and Megami. She's not likely to be the connection to the Oda Guild."

Tono and Akane, when they had been undercover, spent most of their time gathering intelligence and shipping it back to Airi's Special Operations Division within the GP. The information had been everything from locations of hideouts close to Megami territory, inside Megami territory, even within Jurai territory. Their information led to the arrest or death of scores of Oda's men, but their most prized piece of information was detailed on the small disk that Kiyone was now charged with delivering to her mother back at GP HQ.

"I hope this information is worth all the cloak and dagger," Kiyone slid the information disk into her uniform. She and Mihoshi had silently made plans to leave, per Akane's request, while Tenchi was readying himself to leave for Jurai.

"Trust me, love, this is something that the Grand Marshal and Director Airi will need to know as soon as possible," Akane nodded.

"And what about you?" Kiyone turned to her ex-husband, "Think you can get Ryoko out of Oda's clutches?"

"Doubtful," Tono shrugged, "Her running off twice? Knowing Oda, she'll be under lock and key for the rest of her life."

"And we'll do all we can," Washu stood next to Akane, she bent down and picked up Ryo-ohki, who had been left behind, "Saving Ryoko and finding out who ordered the attack on Tenchi and Ayeka is our top priority."

Washu then slung Ryo-ohki straight up into the air. Though Ryoko was her rightful owner, Ryo-ohki still reacted to Washu and transformed from the cute, loveable pet into the gigantic spaceship that floated over the Masakis' lake. Akane and Washu waved to their friends while Ryo-ohki transported them onboard. The ship let out its distinctive howl as it roared into the sky and off into space.

Tono turned and headed over to the _Yojimbo_, though the main body was destroyed, he would still be able to get back to what he hoped was Oda's main compound in the lighter craft. He popped the hatch and prepared to step inside when he turned around to find Kiyone standing behind him.

"Yes, dear?" he asked.

"Be careful," she muttered softly.

"Always," he smiled before entering the ship.

* * *

On Jurai, Tenchi could not fathom the size of his room in the Royal Palace. Situated on a level of the palace that Ayeka had described simply as for 'special guests' of the Royal Family, the room was easily larger than the Masaki house. Two stories, the bottom had a large pool with a growing tree and assorted couches and tables. It was like a living room and a garden mixed in one. There were two elegant stone staircases that circled up to the second level of the bedroom where Tenchi what was like a smaller room where an enormous bed was situated. As he approached the bed, one of the Jurain aides, a woman, was straightening the sheets on the bed. She looked up and was surprised by Tenchi's approach. Blushing, the young woman bowed graciously to him.

"Forgive me, Lord Tenchi," she smiled warmly, "It is an honor to serve you."

"Umm, thank you," Tenchi smiled back, being polite.

"The journey from Earth is a long one, let me fetch you a bath, Lord Tenchi," the woman headed towards the oversized swimming pool that Tenchi assumed was the bath. Why would he need a personal bath the size of the girl's bath Washu had created back on Earth?

"You don't have to do that," Tenchi tried to protest.

"Oh, it is the least I can do for the hero of Jurai, Lord Tenchi," the woman bowed again as she addressed him.

"More hero stuff," Tenchi muttered, "It's not necessary, really."

"My apologies, Lord Tenchi, it was wrong of me."

"No, no it's alright," he laughed, waving it off, "And please, you can just call me 'Tenchi'. I don't mind."

"As you wish….Tenchi," the woman seemed awkward not giving him a title.

"May I ask your name?"

"Temko," the woman replied, "I'm the servant for these quarters. Anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Umm, alright," Tenchi shrugged.

"Lord Tenchi," the two turned to find Ayeka standing at the top of the stairs. Beside her, Sasami rushed by and jumped on Tenchi's bed. The younger princess laughed playfully as she bounced on the sheets. Temko bowed to the both of them before scurrying down the opposite flight and leaving the chambers, "Tenchi, how do you like your room?"

"Well it certainly is big," he commented, laughing at his joke.

"You should see ours," Sasami laughed, jumping up landing on her stomach, "It's bigger than this one."

"Geez, that's a lot of space for you two girls," Tenchi sat down on the edge of the bed with the younger princess.

"Yes, everything here is a bit excessive, compared to Earth," Ayeka slid her hand along the stone banister that overlooked the pool on the lower floor, "I guess it's something you have to get used to."

"Speaking of which," Tenchi the asked as Sasami dropped down on her bottom and sat next to him, "How long are we going to be here?"

"Grandmother was cryptic about her reasons for bring us back," Ayeka pondered, "I wonder if it has to do with the Senate?"

"The Senate?"

"Yes, Tenchi," Ayeka explained, "While our family is the highest ruling body of Jurai, all the planets Jurai controls are represented within the Senate. Since the throne is vacant and many people in the government were either 'purged' by Kagato or removed for helping him, our government is very fragile."

"And that man at the ramp?" Tenchi asked, "Oberon?"

"Yes," Ayeka nodded, "A servant to my father from even before I was born. He's a politician through and through, though he was fiercely loyal to my father."

Ayeka failed to mention Oberon being the driving force between her decision to return to Earth. She thought to herself, had something changed since she had been away? There was no other explanation for her grandmother, who was swamped in trying to maintain the peace during the reconstitution, to travel to Earth to personally retrieve her. Her reasons for forcing Tenchi to come along with them were even more mysterious.

"Well, I just want to get some sleep," Tenchi laid back on the giant bed and stared up at the ornate ceiling, "I don't think I'll ever get used to traveling in a spaceship."

"Very well," Ayeka nodded, "Come along, Sasami."

"I wish, Ryo-ohki could have come," Sasami moaned to herself as she followed her sister down the stairs and out of the chamber.

Tenchi laid on his back wondering about his grandfather. Seto had promised him the best care that Jurai had, seeing how he was the legendary warrior, Yosho, but the old man had yet to come out of his coma. Tenchi worried if he would ever wake up. The injuries didn't seem severe enough that he would be unconscious the whole time from Earth to Jurai. The trip took nearly a week.

And Ryoko. Tenchi laid there thinking about the space pirate. Had she really abandoned them and gone back to her lover, Oda? He couldn't believe it. Tenchi touched his lips and tried to remember the sensation of her kiss. Her lips were warm, even caring. He hoped she was okay.

* * *

It was very early in the morning when Tenchi felt a hand tugging on his shoulder. He was still half-asleep as he tried to swat whoever was tugging on him.

"Go away, Ryoko," he muttered into his pillow, "It's still early."

"Lord….I mean, Tenchi, please wake up," Tenchi opened his eyes to find Temko looking over him, "You have a visitor."

"Huh, what?" Tenchi sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. At the foot of his bed was Lady Seto.

"Good morning, Tenchi," Seto greeted him, tossing some clothes onto the bed, "Please get dressed, I have some things to discuss with you."

An hour later, Tenchi, dressed in what could only be described as a Jurain gi was once again being led through the palace by Ayeka's grandmother. Instead of sleeves, the outfit was cut off at the shoulders and was a grayish hue. He followed Lady Seto, who was still wearing her flowing robes, through the palace. Tenchi was amazed that, for as early as it was, the palace was just as alive with activity as when he arrived the day before. Life inside the palace must be extremely busy, he told himself as Lady Seto led him down a long corridor. A pair of guards pulled open two gigantic doors at the end and the pair passed through. Behind them, the guards pulled the doors shut.

Tenchi followed Seto out and found that he was standing at the top of a large stone stairway that led about fifty feet or so down into one of the must lush and beautiful gardens Tenchi had ever seen. There were tons of different colored flowers and plants all artistically arranged that were interwoven with crystal clear ponds and stone pathways.

"Wow," Tenchi stood amazed.

"The Royal Gardens," Seto explained, "Come."

She moved silently down the steps as Tenchi followed her. They weaved past numerous bushes and ornate collections of plants to an open area surrounded by trees that Tenchi found oddly familiar.

"Are those…" he tried to ask.

"Yes, cherry blossoms from Earth," Seto confirmed for him, "Ayeka was adamant about having some grown here. A souvenir from her time on Earth."

"They're beautiful," Tenchi stood looking at the trees.

"Yes, the pristine atmosphere that Tsunami graces us with here on the planet allows us to grow very beautiful flora and fauna, but that is not why we are here."

"It's not?"

"No," Seto shook her head, "Your grandfather has trained you in our ways very well; that much was evident in your dispatching of Kagato. Not a simple task to say the least."

"Well, I…" Tenchi felt embarrassed.

"There are many things you do not understand about the Jurai power, I will teach you those things," Seto sat down on the edge of a large stone and crossed her arms over her chest, "I will show you how to harness the gift Tsunami has blessed you with."

"Grandpa showed me how to use the sword," Tenchi replied, clutching the weapon hilt in his hands.

"You really don't have any idea," Seto scoffed at him, "The sword is just a tool, children younger than Sasami can use them. The Jurai power is much more powerful than that."

Tenchi felt his ego bruised a little at her scolding. He looked at the sword before returning it to his waist. Seto held out her hand, palm facing upwards towards the sky. As she closed her eyes and focused, a small flame ignited from thin air in her palm. The fire burned, seeming to not harm Seto as she moved her hand about in a sweeping fashion. She opened her other palm and the flame danced back and forth between them like a small ball being tossed about. She then snapped her fingers and the flame disappeared. Tenchi was thoroughly impressed.

"That is but a taste," Seto explained, "We all express the Jurai power in various natures. Ayeka's energy field and defensive abilities are how she chooses to express the power. Now, I want you to try to focus your energy. Feel your connection with Tsunami and the Jurai power."

"Feel it?" Tenchi wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel something so abstract and, well, alien. Thinking about it, Ayeka had always made her abilities seem easy, almost natural. Of course, he had assumed she had been trained in them since she was very young, but still.

"It is like the air you breathe," Seto took a deep breath to illustrate her point, "And it will become as easy as breathing if you train here with me."

"Alright," Tenchi nodded. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the Jurai power. His grandfather's training and always focused on meditation, self-control, and stability in his mind. Was it part of touching the power? He wasn't sure as he tried to reach out and feel it. Remembering back on what his grandfather had taught him, Tenchi began to center his mind and emulate what he had seen Ayeka do so many times before.

Seto sat on the stone and watched him silently as he tried to connect his mind to Tsunami. Not all Jurains were able to focus their minds intently enough to touch the Jurai power in ways that allowed them to physically manifest their connection. The knights of Jurai, the priests, the members of the Royal Family all trained diligently to be able to allow themselves to touch their minds to the Goddess's. She tried not to laugh t0o much as Tenchi stood, eyes closed and hands clutched into fists trying to show some sign of connection. What she didn't laugh at, but found herself impressed with was the sparks of electrical energy that danced on his shoulders. The energy was very slight, hardly noticeable but it was definitely there. Seto thought to herself that there was something very unique about the Masaki boy. All Jurains she knew from herself, her son, knights, even her granddaughter, had trained for years before being able to achieve what Tenchi was doing on his first attempt.

"Amazing," Seto whispered to herself.

From the balcony overlooking the garden, Oberon stood, arms folded over his chest watching the two in the garden. He was far from impressed.


	11. Chapter 8: No Need for a Report

Disclaimer: _Tenchi Muyo! _is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

* * *

_**Fudan Tenchi Muyo!**_

**Chapter 8: **No Need for a Report

The cold ground rushed up to meet Ryoko as she fell face first down onto the metal flooring inside Oda's private quarters. She laid there for a minute, rubbing the place on her cheek where his hand had impacted her. Biting her lip in anger, Ryoko shot back up with a fist clenched and ready to deliver a heavy blow to the pirate lord. Oda, however, easily avoided the punch and slammed Ryoko behind the head with a heavy hand, knocking her to the ground again.

"When will you learn?" he asked as she pulled herself slowly to her knees, "You've never been able to best me."

"Shut up," she muttered.

"I will do no such thing," he grabbed her cyan hair and pulled her painfully to her feet, "You are in no place to ask things of me. All that I've done for you and you repay me with betrayal!"

Ryoko screamed at the pain of him holding her by the hair. Oda was immensely strong, stronger than he let on with the cool, calm demeanor he exhibited around others. He had a power that few had ever seen and even less had survived seeing. He never talked about where his powers had come from, but they were instrumental in both forming his Guild and maintaining control over it. Ryoko was one of the fortunate, or unfortunate depending on viewpoint, to fall into that category.

"I raised you as a child, I taught you everything you know," he flung her onto the bed that occupied the chamber, "I am the only person that has every shown you love and affection."

"That's not true!" she protested in tears.

"Tell me then, why did that boy reject you?" he leaned over her, "Why did he turn his back on you for the princess of Jurai? He didn't even try to come looking for you when I showed up on Earth!"

"He would have come," Ryoko clenched a fist in her hand, "He would have come…"

"Who are you trying to convince, Ryoko?" Oda sat down next to her. Ryoko buried her face in the bed, not wanting to look at him, "You don't seem too convinced."

"I…Tenchi…," Ryoko tried to find the words, "He would come for me."

"I seem to remember him going to Jurai to battle Kagato," Oda scratched his chin as he talked, "Yes, he went to save the princess, leaving you bloody and dying with Ryo-ohki. Is that how all Earthlings show love?"

"It wasn't like that, you weren't there," Ryoko didn't know what to say.

"Think about it, Ryoko," Oda stroked her hair, "Two princesses, a boy who doesn't know he's a prince, Galaxy Police officers, and a well respected scientist. Do you think any of them cared for you? You're just a space pirate. They kept you around for entertainment, to mock you."

"I don't believe you," Ryoko sobbed, his words stinging worse than his hand.

"Ryoko, dear," Oda continued, "You are a space pirate, like me and everyone here on this station. Those pampered fools will never be able to understand you. I do, and it's because you're one of us. This is where you belong."

Ryoko said nothing as she continued to sob into the bedside. Oda sat silently for a moment before standing and striding towards the door. Ryoko picked her head up to look at him as he stood in the doorway.

"When has that boy returned the affections you showed him?" he asked before turning to leave.

Ryoko wiped her eyes with her sleeve before crawling completely onto the bed. She laid down on her side facing away from the door and thought about what he had said. Since returning to the station with Oda, the pirate lord had confined her to his quarters. Two guards, a pair of his most trusted men, stood guard outside to make sure she didn't leave. She was kept completely alone and forbidden from leaving the room or the station or Oda had promised to kill her. She knew she wasn't physically strong enough to fight him and if he had found her once, he could find her again.

Pulling her legs up close to her into the fetal position, Ryoko cried her eyes out and tried to convince herself the things he had said didn't make any sense. Tenchi and the others did care for her, she was sure of it. How could they have known what happened to her after she left Jurai injured? But, she wondered to herself, did they even look? She knew she had been pronounced dead, but she couldn't, she wouldn't believe Tenchi or any of the others would accept that fact. They would have come looking for her if they cared for her. Wouldn't they?

* * *

Oda strode down the corridors of his station past the viewing window overlooking the space dock. Noticing a commotion and a gathered crowd of his men, he headed towards the lift that would take him down to the hangar floor. The group of about thirty or so pirates was circled around two men. As the pirates noticed their boss approaching them, the circle gave way to open for Oda to see what the commotion was about. 

Guido, his lieutenant, turned and bowed to Oda as the second man, Kenichi Tono, bowed along with him. Oda was surprised to see Tono, as the reports he had gotten from his men said he had been killed after he and his partner had been ambushed by the GP. Of course, his partner had turned up alive and now he was back on the station.

Oda stood in front of the two men and stared each of them down. Guido was cold-hearted and ruthless though not too particularly smart or clever. His temper was something that Oda had looked down upon. Tono, however, Oda felt was one of the most level-headed men that he kept around. The man was smart, though he lacked the ruthlessness of most pirates. He did certainly prick Oda's interest.

"What's going on here?" Oda asked, breaking the tense silence.

"This man is a traitor!" Guido hissed, pointing an accusing finger at Tono, "His partner is a traitor and he is one too! He may even be a spy for the Galaxy Police!"

"A heavy accusation," Oda replied, cocking an eyebrow at Tono. Despite his lack of sheer ruthless pirate lust, Tono had been a very loyal member of the Guild. Of course, Oda reminded himself, Akane had been loyal up until she prevented Guido and Mar from assassinating the Masaki boy and Princess Ayeka, "What say you, Kenichi?"

"This man is a fool," Tono replied calmly, his demeanor never changing as his hands remained hidden inside his cloak, "A barbarian among professional thieves."

"I'll have your throat!" Guido shook his fist at Tono, "Your little bitch attacked me and she killed Mar. How do we know you're not a traitor?"

"I tend to agree with Guido," Oda nodded, the crowd of pirates gathered around cheering in chorus, "Your loyalty is now in question what with Akane's betrayal."

Tono closed his eyes as he pondered the accusation to himself. Oda smiled to himself, the man was up to something.

"He says nothing!" Guido shouted to the crowd, "Proof of guilt!"

"I think not," Tono muttered.

"What?" Guido turned back to face him. In an instant Tono's hand, which had been covered by his cloak, rushed up to Guido's chest area. Guido hunched over as Tono relaxed his fist to reveal a small dagger that protruded from the pirate's chest. Guido choked and collapsed to his knees as Tono composed himself.

"Well, well," Oda laughed as Guido gasped for air on the hangar floor, "It seems Tono has rejected your accusation quite adamantly. I'm afraid I now have to side with him on this issue."

Guido reached up but soon his arm collapsed to the ground as the last ounces of life drained from his eyes. The crowd was hushed as Oda motioned for two of them to come forward and drag Guido's body away to be disposed of. With the incident over, the crowd began to disperse, leaving Tono and Oda standing there facing each other.

"You went through a lot of trouble trying to get back here," Oda walked past him, looking at the small craft he had arrived in, "How come?"

"It's where I belong," Tono replied.

"I see," Oda nodded, "I am curious about your partner though, how is it you two have been almost inseparable for the past five years and yet she then betrays me? It is something I'm having trouble wrapping my head around."

"She was a mole," Tono explained, his expression unchanging, "We were ambushed by the GP and she tried to have me arrested because of my participation in helping you uncover those artifacts a few months back. I couldn't stop her from escaping."

"Interesting," Oda nodded along, "And what of your ship being on Earth?"

"When I got to Earth, she and her GP contacts had already left the planet," Tono continued, "I was too late to stop them."

"Her treachery shakes us to our core," Oda replied, "Guido's lack of subtlety will not be missed, but we will have to go about righting the wrongs she has done inside our organization."

"I'll get right on it," Tono offered.

"Very well," Oda agreed, "It's good to have you back with us, Kenichi."

"It's good to be back among friends," he replied.

* * *

"_Yagami_," the radio crackled to life, "This is control tower Alpha, please be advised your approach vector has been approved, welcome back." 

"Affirmative, tower," Kiyone replied, typing on the keypad attached to the pilot's chair and entering the docking instructions into _Yagami_'s computer. All operations for the massive GP vessel were controlled by the main computer system, a complicated system of circuits and commands that Kiyone was a graduated master at.

"I can't believe how busy it is," Mihoshi looked out the viewing window. The docking station attacked to the GP HQ was always full of activity, but there seemed to be even more ships there than Kiyone or Mihoshi had ever seen before.

"It is pretty crowded," Kiyone relaxed in the chair as the _Yagami_'s computer systems interfaced with the space station's docking procedures. Her control over the ship was lost as the computers inside the docking bay took control to guide _Yagami _the rest of the way into the station.

The docking system for the GP station was a massive computer system that worked in a synchronization that no organic peoples could comprehend. As a smaller vessel flew by outside, the _Yagami _passed within inches of touching the ship before it moved to a safe distance away. The large metal doors into the hangar bay opened slowly as the giant red ship lurched forward. Docking lasers engaged from inside the hangar and interacted with specifically controlled devices attached to the _Yagami_'s hull and helped to slow the ship and anchor it into place within the bay. The massive space ship settled into the hangar, the doors closed, sealing the bay. The maintenance crews instantly went about locking the _Yagami _into place.

Kiyone and Mihoshi exited the ship where they were greeted by their regional supervisor. An administrative man, much like Kiyone's former position back on the station, he was surprised by their visit. They saluted their superior as he approached them.

"Detectives Kiyone and Mihoshi," he returned their salute, "I received your communiqué about the attack on Princess Ayeka and Tenchi Masaki. I still don't understand why you have to report here personally."

"That is not of your concern," the three of them turned to see Director Airi approaching them from the airlock. Kiyone scowled at her mother, but was respectful of her rank with another salute.

"Well, my dear," she greeted her daughter, "Finally decided to come back? I wish I could say I have a position open for you."

"Spare me, mother," Kiyone rolled her eyes.

"So what is so important you would come all the way back here?" Airi stood defiantly as the regional supervisor left, "Incident reports are filed electronically."

"This is more than just an incident," Kiyone explained.

"I think that's up to the upper brass to decide," Airi snapped back, "Not a couple of detectives out in the Null Zone."

"Look, can we talk about this elsewhere?" Kiyone looked around. Tono had been clear in his instructions that only Airi and the Grand Marshal were to know about his report.

"Fine," her mother agreed, "Let's go to my office."

* * *

It was late at night and most of the station was empty. Most of the pirates in Oda's compound were either asleep or passed out drunk by the time Tono emerged from the quarters he was using. The lights in the hall were still bright as he approached a control panel on the side of the wall and slid the hatch open. He had studied the components long ago and his fingers moved quickly to dim the lights. The station plunged into darkness before the emergency systems kicked in and the station corridors began to glow a bright red. With some darkness and more shadows in the otherwise bright hallways, Tono walked slowly down the corridors. 

Oda had left the station earlier that evening though no one Tono had spoken with knew where he was going. Oda rarely traveled alone, and doing so was suspicious in its own right. The guards at the storage vault inside the station looked up as Tono approached.

"Power outage?" he asked.

"Damn fluctuations," the guard shook his head, "Idiots are always breaking something."

Tono laughed to himself.

"Have you inventoried the things here?" Tono asked.

"No, I don't think so?" the guard turned to his partner, "You think we should check it out?"

"It's no matter," Tono waved his hand, "I'll do it."

Luckily for him, he had worked as part of Oda's crew that documented the personal stash that Oda would keep from their various pirating expeditions. The man was rich beyond imagination and Tono was one of the few people with access to the collection. By coming so late in the night, Tono was sure none of the other people assigned to this duty would be around to double-check on him.

"Sure, go right ahead," the guard punched the code into the vault and Tono headed inside.

Once the door was shut behind him, he moved silently to the back of the vault where a large chest was situated among some priceless artifacts they had stolen from museums inside Jurai's territory. Oda was always a man of classical tastes, Tono told himself, opening the large chest. He was surprised to find it empty. The chest, more like a safe, contained the ancient scrolls they had snatched from the Galactic Science Academy expedition. Tono was in the process of translating the scrolls and he wasn't done with them before Oda had given them their assignment to go and find Ryoko. Why would Oda have taken them? The information he had on them was part of the report he had sent along to the GP with Kiyone and Mihoshi. Puzzled by their disappearance, Tono closed the chest and left the vault, giving the two guards a nod as he headed back to the living quarters.

The lights were still dimmed as he moved up to the floor where Oda's quarters were. A highly secure area, Tono leaned against a corner as a pair of guards passed by down the hall talking about the power shortage. Once he was sure they were gone, Tono approached the door and slid the card he had stolen from Oda a long time ago through the reader. The light beeped green and the door opened. He smiled to himself as he stepped inside Oda's personal quarters. The lights were off in the room and there were no apparent emergency lights as Tono closed the doors behind them. He stood silently, letting his eyes adjust to the levels of light in the room.

"Who's there?" a female voice cut through the darkness.

"Ryoko?" Tono squinted.

"What?" Ryoko sat up in the bed, "Tono!"

"Ryoko, thank goodness I've found you," he approached the bed.

"Please, don't come close," she begged, pushing him with an outstretched hand.

"What?" he tried to protest as his eyes became more acclimated and he noticed the bruises on her face and arm.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper, "If they find you here, they'll kill you."

"Oda's not on the station," Tono replied, "We're working on a way to get you out of here; I'm here to check on you."

"You shouldn't be doing this," Ryoko pulled her knees up under her chin, "You're going to get yourself killed."

"I've been doing this for five years, I can take care of myself," Tono sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not worth you being here," Ryoko explained with a heavy sigh, "I'm a space pirate. I've been one since I was little girl. You could never understand what it's like to be in my position."

"You're saying you don't want to leave?" Tono asked.

"No."

Tono sat silently as Ryoko turned her head away from him. Over the past five years while he had been working undercover, Tono had known of Ryoko only casually. Oda was very protective of his mistress, but with everything he saw of the 'most wanted space pirate in the universe', it was nothing like the depressed woman sitting beside him. She seemed, almost broken emotionally.

"Here," Tono produced a piece of fruit, "It's not much, but you look like you haven't had anything to eat in a while."

"Thank you," she took it graciously.

"I'll come back when I get a chance," Tono stood and headed towards the door. The lights would be coming back on soon and he didn't want to risk being caught in Oda's private quarters with his personal mistress.

Ryoko sat silently and watched him leave. She took a bite of the fruit he had brought her before sitting it down next to the bed and lying back down on her side.

* * *

Kiyone and Mihoshi followed Airi through the interweaving maze of corridors and bulkheads that was the Galaxy Police Headquarters before coming to her office. As the head of the Special Operations, Airi's office was tucked away in the upper most levels of the station and was heavily secured. After passing through the checkpoints, they entered the huge office where Airi worked. Kiyone had been to Airi's office on very few occasions, and the officers who worked inside Special Operations were surprised to see Director Airi and her daughter together. Two of the desk officers exchanged concerned glances. Few meetings between mother and daughter ended without a shouting match. 

Airi moved to her desk and tapped on a console that sealed the room from outside communications and enabled a transmitter scrambler that would prevent outside recorders from picking up audio inside her office. She then took her seat in her desk chair and leaned back in a resting position.

"Well, let's have it," she demanded.

"This report is for the Grand Marshal only," Kiyone informed her.

"I can give it to him," Airi shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm under strict orders to deliver this personally to Grand Marshal Kuramitsu," Kiyone produced Tono's data disc.

"Damnit, Kiyone, don't be stubborn about this," Airi slammed her fist down on the desk, "Who ordered you to do this?"

"Ken did," Kiyone dropped the bomb. Airi recoiled from her outburst and reclined back in her chair, "You look surprised to find this out, mother?"

"Detective Tono is one of my most protected covert agents," Airi explained calmly, "This report comes from him?"

"He was very specific about Grand Marshal Kuramitsu getting it," Kiyone tucked the disc back into her uniform.

"Very well," Airi stood up, "I'll see how if we can get him out of his meetings."

She stood and walked out of the office leaving Kiyone and Mihoshi alone.

"Kiyone, you and your mother never seem to get along," Mihoshi stated as Kiyone went over to her mother's chair and sat down.

"I know, Mihoshi," Kiyone pushed her teal hair back and sighed, "She's just so damn frustrating sometimes."

Airi returned a moment later. She glanced at Kiyone sitting in her desk chair but said nothing of it.

"Grand Marshal Kuramitsu is coming out of a meeting. He wants us to meet him in his office to discuss this matter," she explained.

"That was quick," Mihoshi commented.

"Well, Mihoshi," Airi smiled at the blonde detective, "It was easy to get him out of his meeting when I told him his favorite granddaughter was back on the station."

Mihoshi laughed as Kiyone sighed to herself. Twenty minutes later they had gathered in the Grand Marshal's large office room. Being the Grand Marshal, the office was large. Two flowing waterfalls created a streaming river that ran around to behind where his large wooden desk was located before pooling at the base of a tree, a gift from the Emperor of Jurai that the Grand Marshal had received long ago.

Airi stood at the Marshal's side speaking quietly with him before motioning Kiyone and Mihoshi to approach them.

"Well, Mihoshi," Minami greeted his granddaughter, "It is such a delight having you here with us again. Airi here tells us you and Kiyone have some news for me."

"Yes, sir, grandpa," Mihoshi saluted and grinned, excited to see the old man, "Show him, Kiyone."

"Sir," Kiyone produced the disk and sat it on the Minami's desk, "This report was delivered to me by an agent in Director Airi's Special Operation division. He asked me to deliver it personally to you."

"Airi," Minami turned to the director.

"Detective Kenichi Tono has been a Class 1 agent of mine inside the Oda Guild for the past five years," Airi explained, taking the disk from the desk and sliding it into the computer. The Grand Marshal's office possessed the same scrambling devices that Airi's office had allowing the data to be safely reviewed.

The Marshal turned up a viewing screen as Kiyone and Mihoshi moved to where they could see the data coming up on the screen. The amount of data was astounding that Tono and Akane had collected on the Guild. The information included smuggling routes for weapons and contraband that Oda and his group were stealing from Jurai and the Megami. Airi skipped through some of the information until she pulled up a file titled _Jurain Contact_.

"What is this?" Minami asked.

"A good question," Airi opened the file.

The report was almost a year old but had various addendums attached to it. The report was filed based on a heist that Tono had taken part of as part of his cover. Oda and his group had, at the behest of an entity that Tono was unaware of raided a Galactic Science Academy archive of documents that pertained to what Tono detailed as the 'cult of the demi-god Natas'. From the records that they stole, combined with future endeavors that Tono had documented thoroughly, Tono described a cult organization consisting of members of the Jurain government that worshipped the Natas character. The report concluded that despite the amount of information that Tono had documented on 'Natas' there seemed to be no purpose in the information other than general knowledge gathering by Oda.

Kiyone took a moment to think back to her meeting the Science Academy professor who had first told her of the rival Jurai religion. Was this Natas cult the same thing the old man had referred to? What was the connection between Oda and this Natas character?

"I don't like this," Minami stroked his golden beard, "Not one bit."

"Sir, you can't possibly believe in the existence of this 'Natas' can you?" Airi asked.

"I've never been one for Jurai's religious hooey," Minami replied, "But, if members of the Jurain government are conspiring with the Oda Guild, it concerns me deeply. What is the status of your undercover agents, Director?"

"Well, sir," Airi replied, "Kiyone and Mihoshi here were last in contact with them."

"Detective Tono is still undercover within the Guild," Kiyone explained, "His partner; Detective Akane is no longer working undercover but is still out in the field."

"I see," Minami stood, "This is very disturbing information you have brought before me, Kiyone and Mihoshi. Director Airi, what are your thoughts on how we proceed?"

"I will work my sources to uncover more information on this Natas connection, but I can't guarantee much luck. There aren't many records that the Jurains have detailing this subject."

"See what you can dig up," Minami nodded, "In the meantime, we must be cautious how we deal with this new information concerning Jurai," Minami explained, "With Kagato's coup still fresh in everyone's memories, we must tread lightly."

Minami had taken the coup on Jurai personally. He and Emperor Azusa had a good friendship that stemmed from their relationship as heads of the respective organizations. When it became apparent that the GP had been falsely tricked into assisting Kagato in trying to track down the members of the Royal Family, Minami was none too thrilled with the information. The entire endeavor had left the GP and Jurai on shaky ground.

"What about the agent undercover?" Kiyone asked.

"Detective Tono knows the risks of his assignment," Minami replied, "At this point, there will be no direct action taken by the GP."

"But, sir…"

"I understand your feelings towards Detective Tono," Minami rested his chin on his hands, "We can't risk alerting Oda or, if this report is true, allowing his contacts within Jurai's government to slip away. Now, if you will excuse us, Director Airi and I have things to discuss."

"Yes, sir," Kiyone and Mihoshi replied, they saluted their superior and turned to leave the office.

The duo of detectives walked to a promenade where Kiyone stood next to a railing overlooking a lower level. Tono had hoped that his report would be able to get the GP to do something against the Guild, but Kiyone was surprised by what had actually been in it. Oda and his group were the most notorious pirates out there and Jurai, still recovering from Kagato didn't need another scandal or crisis any more than the GP did.

She found herself worried about Tono and Ryoko. If he had indeed found her with Oda, would he be able to get her out without the GP's help?

"Kiyone," Mihoshi sensed something was bothering her partner, "Is Tono going to be alright."

"I don't know," Kiyone shook her head, "I wish we had a way to get in contact with him."

"Kiyone!" the two turned to see Airi stride out of the Marshal's office, "May I have a word with you, in private?"

"Sure, mother," Kiyone rolled her eyes.

"Mihoshi, your grandfather would like to visit with you some since you have been gone from us so long," Airi informed the blonde detective. Kiyone hated how sweet her mother treated Mihoshi. It was just another screw to tighten in their relationship.

As Mihoshi left them to reenter her grandfather's office, Airi led Kiyone back to her office. Once there, Airi stood over the small preparation station and prepared them both tea. Kiyone stood by her mother's desk when she noticed a picture frame. Airi had always been a stickler for professionalism in police work and she saw little need for personal effects. Kiyone silently picked up the photo and was surprised to find herself in the photo. It was her graduation photo. A much younger Kiyone stared out at her older self with a giant smile. The future was completely in front of the young graduate.

"I remember that day," Airi approached her daughter, handing her a cup of tea. She seemed much more relaxed than usual, "Very busy, and very hectic."

"I'll say," Kiyone sipped at her tea.

"I want to show you something," Airi took the picture frame from her daughter and slid the glass cover off. She pulled the photo from the frame and handed it back to Kiyone. Kiyone realized as she held her graduation photo that it was folded in half. She opened the photo to reveal Tono standing in his graduation uniform, his arm on Kiyone's shoulder.

"What's this supposed to mean?" Kiyone asked, a whirlwind of memories she didn't appreciate were revisiting and swirling around in her head.

"Kiyone, when you turned your promotion in and headed back to Earth, it made me do some thinking," Airi explained, sitting on the edge of her desk, "You always had such a bright future here, and I know my pushing you had a lot to do with it."

"You weren't very discreet," Kiyone commented.

"I know," Airi nodded, "I'm sure you're aware now that I've known about Tono and Akane's assignments for some time."

"It was the hotshot assignment he always wanted," Kiyone sighed, "And I bet it made you happy he wasn't there to 'interfere with my career' anymore."

"It's more than that," Airi sighed. The next sentence was going to be tough, "I personally selected him and lobbied Minami to approve him for his duty."

"You what?" Kiyone stood stunned.

"I admit it," Airi continued, "I put him deep undercover with the Oda Guild not only for the information he gathered, but so he wouldn't be around and you could focus on your job."

"I can't believe this," Kiyone was stunned. She sat her tea on the desk and took a few steps away. Her mother was always disapproving of her relationship with Tono during their time in the Academy. When she had found out about their secret marriage ceremony, she had flipped out and lectured her for hours about throwing her life away at such an early age. But, never in a million years would she have expected Airi to intentionally interfere with her marriage. She had hated Tono for five straight years, cursing every memory she had of him, even his very existence. The night he disappeared, he had simply told her he had an assignment and couldn't see her anymore. The pain that event brought her had shaped every moment since then.

"Kiyone…" Airi tried to speak, her voice soft and humble. She reached out for her daughter but Kiyone pulled away.

"Don't touch me," Kiyone demanded, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I…I realized it's not my place to direct your life," Airi explained, "I realized when you left back for Earth that you were an adult and I was still treating you like a kid. It was wrong of me."

"You ruined the one relationship I ever had with someone outside my job," Kiyone cursed her mother, "For my career?"

"Yes, I did," Airi admitted. Her daughter had a tear run down her cheek, "I'm sorry, I wish there was some way I could change it, but I can't."

"I don't believe this," Kiyone stood silently.

"You can hate me if you want," Airi looked away. She couldn't bear to look at her daughter anymore.

"No," Kiyone drew her mother's attention. She stood staring at the wall, having a moment of clairvoyance, "I don't hate you."

"Then what?" Airi asked.

"I quit."

"You what?"

"I resign my commission, effective immediately" Kiyone ripped her GP badge from her uniform and tossed it on her mother's desk. She pulled her weapon from the holster slung under her right arm and tossed it beside the badge, "I don't want to be a cop anymore."


	12. Chapter 9: No Need for Sadness

Disclaimer: _Tenchi Muyo! _is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

* * *

_**Fudan Tenchi Muyo!**_

**Chapter 9: **No Need for Sadness

Oberon moved purposefully through the halls of the Royal Palace.; his giant strides causing loud footsteps, the people around him moved out of the senior advisor's way as he approached the massive doors to the bed chambers of the Emperor and his family. The two knights, Azaka and Kamidake, saluted Oberon with a bow before pulling the giant wooden doors open. Seeing how there was no ruling Emperor, Ayeka and Sasami were the only occupants of the chambers. Ayeka was sitting next to a pool of water reading through some document while Sasami was lying on one of the many couches strewn about the chamber tossing a ball in the air.

"Lord Oberon," Ayeka greeted him, sitting her book down, "What brings you here?"

"I wish to speak with you, Lady Ayeka," he stated abruptly.

"Is something the matter?" Ayeka replied, standing up.

"I feel it is my place not only as the head of the reconstitution council during your absence on Earth but as someone who has been a close friend of your family for years to tell you that your grandmother has become a burden on us all," he explained, the exasperation in his voice apparent.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean," Ayeka tried to understand, there was always tension between Oberon and her grandmother, mostly over Oberon's supposed connections to the coup but he had been cleared of all charges and Ayeka had always looked at the man as a loyal servant of the Jurai Royal Family.

"Your grandmother is seeking to destroy the traditions in which we have built our empire," Oberon continued, "She wishes to prevent a new Emperor from taking the throne."

"I do believe my grandmother is the last person who would want to subvert our traditions," Ayeka tried to protest.

"You mean she hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" Ayeka commented. She hated being left out of the loop of the workings of the council. Since the coup, Ayeka had felt overly compelled to stay informed of official matters of her planet.

"Your grandmother believes since you have failed to convince Lord Masaki to take his place as Yosho's heir, that no one should," he told her with a stoic face, "She has stonewalled the council which has now gone into recess so the members can attend to other matters."

"That is disturbing," Ayeka pondered what Oberon had just told her. Would her grandmother actively subvert the council? She was strongly opposed to changing the traditions and her reverence for maintaining the blessings of Tsunami upon her people were a major driving force in her beliefs.

"Lady Ayeka!" Temko burst in the room.

"Temko?" Ayeka addressed the servant, "What is it?"

"It is Lord Yosho!" the aide announced, gasping for breath, she had obviously raced to the chamber in a hurry, "I cannot find Lord Tenchi."

"Quickly," Ayeka moved past Oberon as Sasami jumped to her feet, "We must find him."

* * *

Tenchi stood in a defensive posture ready to meet the threats he knew were coming. Not knowing when he would be attacked he tried to focus on his training that Seto had given him. He could almost feel the energy of the Jurai power around him as he tried to focus it. Suddenly, his foe struck. Tenchi tried to focus himself towards the incoming threat and he was surprised as an energy shield of a light blue color deflected the projectile. Another came in and Tenchi moved quickly to defend against the new attack. He smiled to himself as he focused all his energy towards deflecting the attack. The object collided with the energy barrier and fell harmlessly to the ground. Tenchi smiled, he was finally getting the hang of it.

"I think I'm getting it," he announced. Suddenly another stone pebble collided directly between his eyes and knocked him to the ground.

"Don't get cocky," Seto replied, tossing a pebble in her hand.

"Oww," Tenchi rubbed the place on his forehead where the small rock had hit him. Seto was instructing him on defending from attacks with the Jurai power and had been using pebbles as 'attacks'.

"You're getting better though," Seto walked over to him and pulled the young boy to his feet, "Keep up the work."

It had been a month since Tenchi had arrived on Jurai and Seto was very adamant about his training. Tenchi brushed his gi off and pushed his hair back out of his eyes. Jurains rarely cut their hair which made it difficult for Tenchi to find a barber. His regular short black cut was starting to grow out into longer locks. Ayeka had commented at one point that with his hair longer, he was beginning to resemble a younger version of his grandfather. Katsuhito was still in his coma, though there were little changes in his condition.

"Lady Seto," Minaho approached the duo. Tenchi and Seto had been training in the Jurai gardens almost daily.

"Yes, Minaho, what is it?" she asked, turning to her aide.

"You have a message coming in from Director Airi Makibi of the Galaxy Police," Minaho informed her, "She says it's urgent."

"Very well," Seto nodded, "Tenchi, we shall continue this tomorrow. In the meantime, Minaho here has a gift for you."

"A gift?" Tenchi looked over at Minaho who smiled warmly to him.

Seto turned and walked back into the palace leaving Tenchi and Minaho in the garden. Tenchi straightened himself out as Minaho moved towards some of the flowers, picking one and holding it in her hands.

Seto's second –in-command was a very quiet person. She didn't speak much and most of the times she did talk were when she was speaking with Lady Seto. While Seto was a very demanding presence, Minaho stood quietly in the background, drawing little attention to her quiet demeanor.

"What kind of gift do you have for me?" Tenchi asked, approaching her.

"This," Minaho produced a small ring. The golden ring glinted in the sunlight of the garden as she held it between her forefinger and her thumb. Tenchi accepted the gift silently as she placed it in the palm of his hand and closed his fingers around it.

"What is it?" Tenchi asked.

"This ring is a special ring," Minaho explained, "When you wear it, it helps you channel the Jurai power more effectively. The knights here on Jurai use them."

"The knights?" Tenchi inspected his new ring, "Like Azaka and Kamidake?"

"Close," Minaho nodded, "Azaka and Kamidake are able to channel the power without the use of the ring. In time, I believe you should be able to do it also. Try it on."

Tenchi slid the ring slowly on his finger. It started to glow as he held his hand outstretched from his body. Minaho didn't seem bothered by it as the ring's glow slowly enveloped Tenchi's body. Tenchi felt like his skin was beginning to crawl as he looked down to see the filthy training clothes that Seto had given him were replaced with a brown and black set of robes similar to Azaka and Kamidake's.

"Oh, you look so handsome," Minaho commented, blushing a little as she grinned.

"Thanks," Tenchi blushed, "But, what is this outfit for anyway?"

"Oh, that's right," Minaho remembered, "Lady Seto wanted me to speak with you about the throne of Jurai."

"The throne?" Tenchi shook his head, "I don't know if I want to be emperor."

"I do not believe that is my lady's intentions either," Minaho explained as they strode down a small brook that was lined with exotic colored flowers.

"What do you mean?" Tenchi asked.

"How much do you know of our system of governance, Tenchi?" Minaho stopped and looked around to make sure they were alone.

"Not much," he admitted, "Just what Ayeka has told me."

"Jurai is a very chauvinistic place, Tenchi," Minaho spoke softly, yet Tenchi could since the conviction in the young woman's voice. Her seriousness and professionalism reminded him of Kiyone, "My lady has made many enemies because of her refusal to bow to the patriarchal stereotypes imposed on the ruling family."

"You're talking about Ayeka's father not having any sons," he had remembered Ayeka explaining how he could marry her and become emperor.

"That is correct," Minaho confirmed, "As Ayeka's father had no male heirs, the line of succession died in Kagato's coup. The law says only a male in the Royal Family can assume the throne without marriage."

"I still don't know what that has to do with me," Tenchi shook his head.

"When you defeated Kagato and saved our Empire, you became a hero to millions of people," Minaho placed her hands on his shoulders and held him close to her, "You carry a lot of sway with the people in the Senate who do not normally support Lady Seto."

"What does Lady Seto want?" Tenchi asked.

"She wants her granddaughter to take her son's throne without marrying a male to be Emperor," Minaho spoke calmly.

"Ayeka?"

"Yes, between her time here on Jurai growing up, her time learning her independence on Earth with you, and her natural talents, she is a very suitable choice to rule."

"So, when Ayeka stayed with us on Earth?"

"Lady Seto ordered her son not to retrieve his daughter," Minaho informed him, "Do you really think we would let the only two daughters of the Emperor live on such a remote planet in such a dangerous part of the galaxy alone?"

"So, Seto has been behind almost everything?" Tenchi began to see that the woman who he had been spending so much time with had a great reach across the universe.

"This must all come as a shock to you, Tenchi," Minaho apologized, "But we will need your help to sway the council to accept Princess Ayeka's bid to be the first Empress of Jurai."

"So that's why Seto brought me here," Tenchi looked away. He pulled the ring off his finger and in another bright flash of light; he was back in his gi.

"Tenchi, I'm sorry, I know this is a lot to thrust on you," Minaho tried to explain.

"What about what I want?" Tenchi demanded, "Ever since Ryoko crashed in my back yard, it's always been about doing for others. Living with the girls, putting up with them, coming to Jurai and fighting Kagato, when is something going to be about what I want?"

"Tenchi, I…" Minaho was taken back by his anger. He was always so gentle, so reserved.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, his frustrations vented out, "I shouldn't lash out at you like that, Minaho. You haven't done anything wrong."

"Your frustrations are understandable," Minaho nodded, "I…"

"Lord Tenchi!" the two of them turned to see Ayeka standing at the top of the stone steps leading back into the palace. Her expression told Tenchi something was wrong, seriously wrong.

* * *

The nurses were clearing out of the large room where Katsuhito was being treated. None of them spoke as Tenchi sat silently next to his grandfather holding the old man's hand. Ayeka had come with news that his condition had begun deteriorating and Tenchi had rushed quickly to his side.

Behind him, Ayeka and Minaho stood quietly outside the room looking in through the large glass window. Lady Seto approached quietly, joining her granddaughter and her aide.

"I heard the news," she spoke quietly.

"They said they don't understand what could be happening to him," Ayeka looked in at Tenchi. He had grown so much since she had met him. From a young boy who was naïve of the massive universe around him to the young man who was training in the Jurai power, he had grown so much, but now he seemed so hurt inside sitting with his grandfather.

"We all have our time ordained for us," Seto placed a hand on her granddaughters shoulder, "But we don't get to choose when that time is."

Inside the room, Tenchi sat silently. The nurses had told him that they didn't know how much longer Katsuhito had left, but the old man's injuries were finally getting the best of him.

"Tenchi," the old man's eyes opened slowly.

"Grandpa!" Tenchi felt a small wave of excitement.

"You're hair is longer," the old man noticed, "It looks very distinguished."

"Please don't talk, grandpa," Tenchi begged, "You need to save your strength."

"My strength left me a long time ago," the old man managed a small chuckle, "Tenchi, I want you to know I'm very proud of the man you have become."

"Grandpa, please," Tenchi felt his heart sinking as he was overwhelmed with emotions.

"Tenchi, listen to me closely," Katsuhito placed his hand on his grandson's shoulder, "You've come a long way in a short amount of time. But you must continue getting stronger if you want to protect the ones you love the most."

Tenchi turned to look back at Ayeka, Seto, and Minaho. Katsuhito pulled his attention back to him.

"You know what I'm talking about," Katsuhito stared sternly at his grandson, "I'm very proud of you, Tenchi."

Tenchi fought the rush of emotions as Katsuhito laid his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes. The tears streamed down his face as he collapsed over his grandfather's body and sobbed uncontrollably into his old shrine robes. Behind him, the three gathered women said nothing as Seto ushered Ayeka and Minaho out of the room.

* * *

The Jurai Royal Palace was built around the Temple of Tsunami. A massive chapel built in reverence of the goddess of Jurai, the temple was a huge structure that encompassed the base of the Tree of Tsunami. The source of all Jurai's power and a symbol of the might of Tsunami, the temple was the holiest site in all the empire. The priests of Jurai were usually the only peoples who were allowed in the temple's inner sanctuary where the great tree was rooted.

The tree was based in a large reflecting pool with several other trees of Jurai surrounding the tree of Tsunami. The pool was easily the size of the Masaki's lake back on Earth, Ayeka thought as she stood next to her grandmother with the other gathered dignitaries who had come to the ceremony honoring Katsuhito. In Jurai's customs, when an Emperor passed away, his body was given back to Tsunami as a sign of respect and gratuity to the deity. Few exceptions were made for those who would have their body dedicated for Tsunami, but the legendary Yosho was one of them.

The deceased, through a very complicated process, would have the water in their body returned to the giant pool as so many great Jurains before them. It wasn't the first such ceremony that Ayeka had attended with her grandmother as both her mother and then her father had been laid to rest in the same manner. While Ayeka had been much too young to remember her mother's funeral, she still had vivid memories of her father's funeral. Ayeka turned and looked at her grandmother who stood silently, her expression unchanging. Her grandmother was very adept at hiding her emotions and she had the same cold look on her face that she had when she attended the funeral of her son. She earned her moniker as the "Devil Princess" in earnest.

Tenchi was absent of his grandfather's funeral. Seto had instructed Minaho to take him back to his chambers and he had been there for several days. Despite her insistence on his training, Seto had yet to visit him and allowed him to grieve in private.

"Today, we gather here for a very solemn and very somber occasion," Oberon, who was leading the proceedings spoke to the crowd of gathered government officials, members of the Royal Family, and assorted other guests. Ayeka would have estimated there were close to five hundred people here to attend Tenchi's grandfather's funeral.

"Lord Yosho, the legendary hero of Jurai who was an inspiration to all Jurains with his grace and masterful skills," Oberon gave the eulogy, "Lord Yosho was a fine servant of Tsunami and it fitting that his body and soul be returned to the Goddess Tsunami, which he served so well in life. Let him rest in peace with the Goddess."

Oberon clapped his hands in custom and the priests of the temple behind him began the ceremony. Though the process was not visible from where Ayeka stood with her grandmother and sister, she felt the tears stream down her face fall from her chin to the concrete below her.

"Sister," Sasami whispered, taking her older sister's hand, "Please don't cry, Grandfather is in a better place now."

"I know, Sasami," she squeezed back. It was odd to Ayeka that Sasami seemed so at ease during the proceedings. But, as she thought about it, the young princess had not shown much emotion at their father's funeral either, despite her nightmares and bouts of crying in the weeks that followed. Why would she show no emotion in the temple?

* * *

Tenchi sat silently in his chambers looking out at the night sky. The Jurain moons cast a brilliant glow over the tree-covered planet, but Tenchi could care less for the trees. Beside him, his grandfather's sword rested on the sheets. He picked up the sword and looked at it. Being on Jurai and with his grandfather gone, the sword was all that he had to remind him of the world he had left behind on Earth. Tenchi felt disgusted and tossed the sword across the chamber. It skidded loudly across the stone floor and came to a stop at the edge of the stairs leading down to the first level.

Tenchi rose and walked towards the balcony. Leaning on it, he hung his head low and sulked.

"Why'd you have to leave," he wondered out loud, "Just when I need you the most?"

"Lord Tenchi," he turned to see Ayeka standing at the edge of the stairs holding the Tenchi sword.

"Oh, Ayeka," he turned away from her.

"You missed the procession," she approached him slowly, "I wanted to come check on you."

"I…I just needed some alone time," Tenchi replied, keeping his back to Ayeka. Between the anger and the frustration, Tenchi's mind was a mess and he didn't want to place his burden on anyone else.

"You shouldn't be alone," Ayeka stood next to him, rubbing his arm, "Lord Tenchi, I'm so very sorry for you loss."

"I'll be alright," he reassured her, "It's just…with grandpa gone and dad still on Earth, it feels like everyone I'm close to is gone."

"You don't have to think that," Ayeka replied. She too was becoming overwhelmed with emotions as she stood next to him. She wanted to be there for him, desperately.

"Ayeka…" he looked into the princess's deep red eyes as his hands moved around her waist and held her close against him.

* * *

Normally, no one was allowed in the inner sanctum of the Temple of Tsunami without express permission of the Emperor or ruling council. However, no one seemed to notice the young girl standing at the base of the Tsunami tree.

Sasami stood quietly, her hands clasped together and her head down in prayer. As she prayed silently to herself, a few currents in the otherwise still pool around the tree began to form. The waves in the reflecting pool grew larger as they raced around in a torrent around the base of the tree. Sasami continued her prayer as bright rays of light emanated from the branches of the tree and beamed to each of the trees surrounding the tree of Tsunami. Each of the trees began to glow along with the original as their beams of light reflected back to the original. The several beams gathered in the tree before shooting up brilliantly through branches and illuminating the massive top of the tree that stood out above the palace. The radiance from the lights cast a bright glow across the surface of Jurai, drawing the attention of people all across the planet who could see it.

From a small, obscure docking port outside the main city around the palace, Oberon turned and looked up at the glowing tree. Never before had something so significant be seen on Jurai before.

"What the hell is that?" the man standing beside him asked.

"Tsunami," he smiled to himself, "Finally."


	13. Chapter 10: No Need for a Rescue, Part 1

Disclaimer: _Tenchi Muyo! _is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

* * *

_**Fudan Tenchi Muyo!**_

**Chapter 10: **No Need for a Rescue (Part 1)

There was an old saying that the best way to hide was in plain sight. On an alien planet in the Null Zone and in a city of millions, the old saying afforded Akane and Washu the cover that they needed. The cop and the scientist approached a small, discrete bar with a broken neon sign hanging over the doorway. Akane made sure the pair of blasters hidden under her jacket was ready before pulling the heavy door open and walking inside. The dimmed lights and thick clouds of smoke made the bar a perfect meeting place.

Akane moved cautiously with Washu behind her as they made their way through the crowd to the back of the bar. Some of the patrons looked up but none seemed to pay them much mind. Akane was somewhat optimistic, but she knew better than to let her guard down. Sitting down at a booth in the back of the bar, Washu looked around as Akane slid one of her pistols from its holster and placed it in her lap. Insurance, she told herself mentally.

"See any friends of yours?" Washu asked.

"Luckily, no," Akane replied, continuing to scan the patrons of the bar. Her training was in full effect as she assessed those around her for any members of the Oda Guild who might recognize her or Washu.

Since leaving Earth, Washu and Akane had been very cautious in their moves. Akane, with her cover blown, knew she couldn't return to the Oda Guild or any areas where its members usually frequent. They had spent most of the previous month laying low, trying to avoid Guild attention while waiting for a signal from Tono. Their plan had been for Tono to make contact with Ryoko and assess the situation at Oda's base before sending them a signal to meet somewhere where Oda wouldn't be likely to find them.

When Ryo-ohki picked up a covert transmission on a frequency normally reserved for Special Operations Division officers, they knew Tono was trying to contact them. The message had instructed them to come to the specific bar they were in currently and wait.

"So where is your partner?" Washu looked around. It had hard to recognize faces due to the thick clouds of smoke, but that must have been a factor in Tono choosing the bar as a meeting place.

"Closer than you think," a familiar voice spoke through the smoke.

Washu turned and looked over her shoulder to recognize the brown hair of the man sitting behind them in the adjacent booth. Tono moved quickly but passively, joining Washu and his partner in their booth.

"It's been a month," Akane informed him, "Have you found Ryoko?"

"Yes," Tono nodded.

"And?"

"She doesn't want to leave," he informed them.

"You can't be serious," Washu was taken aback.

"I am," Tono sighed.

"But why does she want to stay?" Washu asked.

"Oda and Ryoko have a long history together," Akane explained, "We can't force her."

"You have got be kidding me," Washu slammed her fist on the table, "You're just going to give up?"

"Professor Washu," the trio turned to face the person who had silently approached their table while they had been conversing, "Throwing your lot in with this bunch?"

"Nagi!" Akane recoiled instantly, knocking the table over and pulling her weapon up. Nagi moved faster and her blade sliced through the wooden table the barrel of Akane's gun in one fell swoop.

Tono couldn't get to his feet before Nagi's foot connected with his abdomen. The bar erupted in chaos as patrons, some recognizing the bounty hunter and others scared by the sight of weapons, fled frantically. Akane rolled away as Nagi's blade sliced through the booth they were sitting at.

"Nagi, wait!" Washu protested before ducking under the splintering fragments of the booth.

Tono tried to draw his blades from under his cloak but Nagi's energy lasso wrapped around him and squeezed his arms against his side. Nagi then turned and unleashed a small assortment of sharp needle-like projectiles from her hand. The bounty hunter had prided herself on having the best tools of the trade and this little engagement would be a perfect time to test out her new toys.

Akane screamed as they knocked her back against the wall. The needles, which were electronically connected and controlled, pinned Akane to the wall by puncturing her jacket and digging into the wall itself. She quickly slid her arms out of the sleeves and fell down to her knees. Nagi charged her with her blade drawn but Akane dodged the attack.

"Washu!" Tono called to the scientist.

"Oh, no you don't," Nagi turned around and kneed him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Nagi!" the bounty hunter turned to see Washu standing defiantly in front of Akane who was training her second pistol on her. Nagi could easily dodge Akane's attack, but with Washu in the way, there was no guaranteeing the scientist wouldn't be caught in the crossfire between them.

"I have bounties out for these two," Nagi leveled her blade at the red-headed scientist, "What about you?"

"It's not like you think," Washu clenched her fists, "These two aren't pirates."

"Then what are they?" she demanded.

"Galaxy Police officers, love," Akane spoke, her weapon not moving as she leveled it at Nagi's chest.

"Prove it."

"Here," Washu summoned her holo-top and hit a few keys. A monitor appeared in front of Nagi that showed the Galaxy Police officer files of both Tono and Akane.

"I see," Nagi rubbed her chin, "Then what about your arrest warrants?"

"We're undercover," Tono strained against the energy lasso holding him.

"I didn't think the great Washu would actually join up with pirates," Nagi laughed, tapping the console on her wrist that controlled the lasso's energy. The orange energy flickered and disappeared, freeing the male detective, "What are you doing here then?"

"Official business," Akane replied, cautiously lowering her weapon.

"You sure it's not about Ryoko?" Nagi cocked a sly grin, pulling her hood down off from over her head.

"How did you know?" Tono asked.

"I've hunted Ryoko for years," Nagi explained, picking a drink up from off a nearby table and sipping at it, "I know her knack for bad decision-making. I overheard you talking about 'freeing her'?"

"She's being held by Oda," Tono explained, "Somewhat against her will."

"And you three are going to go up against the most fearsome pirate lord in the Null Zone to free her?" Nagi laughed to herself.

"We could use your help," Washu offered.

"Sorry," Nagi brushed her hair back, "First I let these two bounties go free, then you expect me to help you free Ryoko? I'm not a charity kind of girl."

"Really," a sly grin crossed Washu's face, "You forget I'm the greatest scientific genius in the universe, Nagi. I got a few surprises for those mean old pirates."

"And think," Akane leaned over Washu's shoulder, "All those bounties, maybe even Oda himself."

"Intriguing," Nagi rubbed her chin, "You make a convincing argument."

"So, will you help us?" Akane asked.

"I'm in," Nagi nodded, a grin on her face.

* * *

Built into the side of an asteroid far outside the reaches of the Galaxy Police patrols, the station that housed the Oda Guild was a large, complex facility controlled by a central computer system housed in the center of the station. Tono stood alone in the elevator that took him down to the computer systems level of the facility. Hidden underneath his cloak was a data disc containing a special computer virus that Washu had created. The virus was designed to overload all the station's systems and completely shut down most of the systems that allowed the station to function, throwing the Guild members there into a panic and allowing Akane and Nagi to attack the station to create more havoc while Tono fetched Ryoko from Oda's quarters. It seemed simple enough, but Tono knew simple plans never worked out.

Oda was back on the station, secretive as always about the trip he had been on. Getting into his quarters and then convincing Ryoko to leave was going to be difficult. Tono walked down the corridor and entered into the room where the computer systems were housed. The Oda Guild was more than just a collection of bloodthirsty pirates. Several well-trained technicians worked to keep the station operating though most were computer experts who paid someone of Tono's appearance little mind. While the technicians kept the station operating, they lived in fear of the easily angered pirates who they served.

"Can I help you?" one of the technicians asked Tono as he eyed a vacant compute station in the corner of the room.

"I need to log some data from a heist from the Jurain Science Academy," Tono lied.

"All data logging is done from the vault level," the technician replied.

"The servers are down," Tono informed him. This wasn't a lie as Tono had smashed the mainframes. All the data detailing everything the Guild had collected and documented was now gone forever. The only record was the disc he had sent back to the GP.

"Very well," the technician backed down. He wasn't about to put up a fight with one of Oda's men, "Use that open terminal."

"Sure," Tono gave the man a cocky grin before moving over to the terminal. When he was sure that no one was looking, he slid Washu's disc out from underneath his cloak and inserted it into the terminal. After a moment, the program loaded and a digital image of Washu's face laughing maniacally appeared on the screen.

"You better watch out! Now the greatest scientific genius in the universe has control of your computers!" the digitized Washu informed them before laughing to herself.

The technicians in the room were starting to shout at each other in confusion as the sounds of Washu's digitized laughing became louder as the station's systems were quickly infected. Tono pulled the disc out and tore it in half before leaving the room and heading back to the elevator.

"The virus is in," he spoke into the small communications device attached to his wrist.

"Right," Washu replied over the receiver, "Good luck."

"Just bring the cavalry," he spoke plainly.

* * *

Outside the sensor range of the station, Washu closed the communications link with Tono. Akane stood at Ryo-ohki's controls and hit a small button on one of the floating orbs.

"Well?" Washu asked.

"Just transmitted a priority one distress signal to any GP ships within receiving distance," she explained, "Hopefully, someone will pick it up."

"We're pretty far from any known GP patrols," Nagi, on the communications viewer, added from Ken-ohki, "They may not pick it up."

"I believe if we were Jurains, we'd ask Tsunami for help," Akane smirked.

"Let's just go," Nagi closed the link.

Ken-ohki let out its distinctive howl and rushed off towards the station. Akane moved the control orbs and Ryo-ohki followed suit. As they approached the station, a few ships noticed the incoming ships and moved to intercept. Oda's men weren't one for niceties and began firing on Ken-ohki and Ryo-ohki. Nagi, in the lead, moved quickly and opened fire. Ken-ohki's lasers tore through the two ships and obliterated them.

"They know we're here," Akane observed. Ahead of them, ships were swarming out of the station like bees that had their nest agitated.

"Well, the greatest scientific genius in the universe has a little surprise for them," Washu cackled.

Akane engaged Ryo-ohki's weapons systems. Washu had fitted the cabbit-ship with a large beam weapon that hung from the spike sticking down out of the bottom of the ship. The weapon charged while Akane brought Ryo-ohki to bear on the fast approaching pirate ships.

"Fire!" Washu ordered as Akane hit the button on the control orb.

Ryo-ohki out a loud wail as Washu's weapon fired. A bright, green beam of energy tore through the pirate ships in a large, sweeping arc that destroyed several in a few seconds. The weapon needed to recharge before firing again and Nagi took the lead again, dodging and weaving through the surviving ships and firing indiscriminately on them. Ken-ohki howled as it spun around in a circle, unleashing its special attack and firing in a circular arc on the pirate vessels.

As Akane and Nagi took turns launching attacks on the pirate fleet opposing them, Washu stood with her holo-top collecting data on the attack. Akane noticed Washu but didn't say anything about it. Washu was always fascinated with the technology that created Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki and this battle was a perfect time to gather more data. She typed furiously on her holo-top collecting tons of data as an explosion rocked Ryo-ohki.

"There's no end to them," Akane targeted another group and fired the main cannon again.

"Keep it up!" Nagi shouted over the communications, "These fools are no match for the two of us."

* * *

The battle was raging outside the viewing window on the side of the station as Tono stood in awe of the destructive power of Ryo-ohki. The weapon Washu had attached tore through at least twenty pirate ships with one attack. Refocusing on his part of the plan, he tore open a console on the side wall and rammed his short blade into it, cutting the power. Washu's virus was slowly draining power from the station and life support would be the last to go.

The panel sputtered out before dying with an electric buzz. The lights on the level dimmed but no emergency ones replaced them as power was off-level throughout the station. He raced down the hall, past a pair of pirates who were confused by the events occurring around them. Oda would be trying to lead his men as the attack would cause mass confusion. The personal guards outside his quarters were surprised by Tono's sudden approach but he quickly pulled his blade from under his cloak and rammed it into the stomach of the closest guard before spinning and round-housing the second. As the second guard hit the wall, Tono pulled his blade out of the first's gut and rammed it into the second.

He swiped his card in the reader and the door opened up. Ryoko, who was watching the battle from the viewing window in the room turned to look at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, visibly upset, "You're going to get yourself killed."

"It's time to go, Ryoko," he informed her.

"I told you, I'm not leaving," she replied stubbornly, "This is where I belong. This is my family."

"Ryoko, you're so stubborn," Tono, calming himself from his adrenaline rush walked over to the viewing window and pointed to the battle, "Akane, Washu, Ryo-ohki, even Nagi are out there trying to take you away from this place. We're you're friends, not these people who use you."

"Nagi?" Ryoko was surprised the bounty hunter had come. She had first convinced Ryoko to leave and go back to Earth, but why was she willing to fight for Ryoko's mistakes?

"Let's go," Tono offered his hand, "The life support in this station will fail soon."

"No," she shook her head, "Oda will just find me again. He's more powerful than you think."

"Ryoko," Tono sighed as she turned away.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I…I can't go back to that life…"

She tried to say something else but a quick blow to the back of her head, knocked her to the ground. Tono rubbed his fist as he shook his head.

"Sorry, Ryoko," he apologized before kneeling down next to her, "But I promised Tenchi I'd bring you back to him."


	14. Chapter 11: No Need for a Rescue, Part 2

Disclaimer: _Tenchi Muyo! _is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

* * *

_**Fudan Tenchi Muyo!**_

**Chapter 11: **No Need for a Rescue (Part 2)

Airi sat in her office going over some information that she had been sent from Lady Seto on Jurai. Tono's report detailing a connection between the Oda Guild and the Jurain government was deeply troubling and Airi wasn't at all comfortable with letting someone inside Jurai learn about their suspicions. Seto had always been a trusted friend, but everyone has their price.

Airi was having a hard time focusing on her work though. Kiyone's badge and weapon still remained where her daughter had tossed them on the desk in a fit of anger. Her decision to resign hit Airi like a ton of bricks and she was having a hard time moving past the choice her daughter had made. Kiyone was right though, even if Airi wouldn't admit it. She had always manipulated events to help her daughter succeed, even pushing through a promotion for Kiyone to get her off Earth shortly before Kagato took over Jurai and sent Kiyone underground with Ayeka and her group. Perhaps, pushing Tono away and wrecking their marriage, no matter what the elder Makibi thought about it, was the wrong thing to do.

Airi sighed as she sat the report down on her desk. Kiyone had requested transport to Jurai and Minami had granted it, allowing Mihoshi to accompany her on the _Yagami_, which was now in Mihoshi's command. They had left the station a few hours prior, though Airi had not been there to see her now civilian daughter off.

"Director Airi."

"Yes?" Airi looked up, "Kiriko, what is it?"

"Long range scanners have picked up a priority one distress signal coming from Sector 25 in the Null Zone," Kiriko, her assistant, explained.

"What's the sending code?" the sending code being the name of the officer sending the distress signal. Sector 25 was one of the furthest reaches of the Null Zone, an area heavily infested with pirate activity.

"It's Detective Iida," Kiriko informed her, "The message indicates the location of the Oda Guild's main headquarters. I thought you should be the first to know."

"Damn," Airi's mind raced. She knew Akane and Tono were up to no good, but a distress signal coming from deep inside pirate territory?

"Orders, ma'am?"

"What groups do we have out there?" Airi asked. It would take too long to get Minami's authorization and a priority one meant the officers were in grave danger.

"Detective Amane Kaunaq has a taskforce about an hour away," Kiriko had already checked, expecting her boss to react quickly.

"Send a coded message to move to the location of the signal and assist," Airi ordered. 

Though she was only Special Operations, in an emergency, she wouldn't hesitate to fudge the rules, "And tell the Grand Marshal."

* * *

Tono tried the unlock codes again on the docking bay door. The keypad beeped loudly and the light on the pad flashed red. The security overrides were locking down the station. Washu's computer virus was working way too effectively as the life support systems were failing all over the station. Dead bodies littered the sealed corridors as Tono shifted Ryoko's weight to better carry her unconscious body before trying to find another way down to the cargo hold where his ship was docked.

Outside, Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki, with Washu's modifications, were laying waste to Oda's pirate fleet. The two cabbit-ships were doing a fine job creating a distraction while Tono tried to extract Ryoko.

"What…where am I?" Ryoko whispered, coming around from blow he had delivered to her. He felt bad about knocking her out, but there wasn't time to argue.

"Hold on," Tono spoke calmly amid the violence shaking the ship, "I'm getting you out of here."

"What?" Ryoko looked around confused, trying to get her bearings, "No!"

She shook loose of Tono's grip and pulled away, backing herself against the metal wall.

"I told you I don't want to leave," she demanded.

"There's no time to argue," Tono protested, "Akane and Washu are outside, we're trying to rescue you."

"I don't need a rescue!" Ryoko shouted, swiping at the air with her hand, "This is my home."

"Ryoko, you're acting crazy," Tono reached for her but she pulled away.

"That's enough!" they turned to find Oda standing a few yards away from them. The pirate lord's eyes were burning with rage as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oda," Tono drew his short blade and moved between him and Ryoko.

"Kenichi Tono," Oda fumed, "First Akane, and now you. I must congratulate you. Five years undercover and I must admit, I never suspected a thing."

"I won't let you harm her anymore," Tono gripped his weapon tightly in his hands.

"You?" Oda let out a roaring laugh, amused at Tono's defiant manner, "You fool! You have no idea what I'm capable of, detective!"

Tono braced himself as Oda threw up his hands. An invisible force that felt like he was getting hit with a spaceship smashed into Tono's body and he went sailing through the air. Only the cold metal of the wall behind him stopped his flight. Tono screamed in pain as he coughed up blood.

Collapsing to the ground and clutching his stomach, Tono continued to try and get his breath back as Oda flicked the chains holding his cloak around his neck off. The cloak fell to the ground revealing a red and black outfit with no sleeves. Oda wore long, forearm length gloves and around his forearms were metal chains. They began to glow as he slowly unwound the chain around his right forearm.

"Now, detective," Oda began spinning the chain around in a circular motion, "I will show you how I deal with traitors!"

Oda slung his chain at Tono with lightning speed. The metal wrapped around Tono's neck and intense heat burned into his skin as he screamed from the pain. Oda, having incredible strength, pulled Tono along the floor and lifted him to where the pirate lord was staring him square in the eye.

"You thought you could protect her?" he whispered, "After I'm done with you, I'll kill her just for spite."

"You're a monster," Tono gritted his teeth through the pain.

"Maybe I am," Oda laughed before delivering a square blow to Tono's stomach with his other hand. Several more punches followed before he tossed the battered detective to the ground again.

Ryoko stood pressed against the wall horrified at the beating Oda was inflicting on Tono. Sure, he had hit her before, but nothing like the amount of force that Tono was absorbing. Why was he taking it? Tono had no personal reason to be there other than his mission to 'save her'.

Was that why? Ryoko felt her heart sink as Tono took another blow. Oda stood over his battered opponent gloating. Tono was moving very shakily as he clamored to try and get back to his feet. Once he was finally back up on his feet, Oda backhanded him with enough force that it knocked him against the wall next to where Ryoko was.

"Tono!" Ryoko shouted, grabbing him, "Why are you doing this? Not for me!"

"Yes, you," Tono smiled, his eye swollen shut, "I…I promised Tenchi I'd bring you back to him."

"Tenchi?" Ryoko recoiled. Before she could say anything elese, Oda grabbed her around the neck and held her up in the air.

"I told you never to mention that boy's name again, Ryoko," Oda sneered, "Now your friend will pay with his life."

He flung Ryoko away, her body crashing against the floor. Tono used the wall as a prop as he tried to bring himself to his feet. Ryoko was easily powerful enough to defeat Oda in a straight fight, he thought to himself, but Oda had broken her down psychologically so completely, she was left as nothing more than a child.

"Now, detective," Oda uncoiled his other chain from around his left forearm, "Witness the power granted to me by my Lord, Natas."

"Natas?" Tono was surprised to hear the name, "The Dark God?"

"Soon," Oda laughed, "My lord shall be resurrected, and all that you know shall come to an end. Perhaps I'll take the pleasure of killing your wife and partner myself."

"You!" Tono mustered as much strength as he could into a punch, but as he delivered it, Oda moved effortlessly out of the way.

The chains Oda was controlling acted almost as living tentacles, wrapping around both of Tono's arms and pulling outwards, causing him to feel like he was going to be torn in half. Tono collapsed to his knees as Oda buried his heavy boot between his shoulder blades.

"You should be honored!" Oda laughed, pushing down with his foot, causing Tono's muscles to strain even greater while he used his chains to pull his arms apart further, "Not everyone gets to be killed by someone who's a master at the Dark Jurai power!"

"No!" Tono screamed in pain. It couldn't end like this, "Kiyone!"

"Scream all you like!" Oda pushed and pulled harder, "She can't save you now!"

"No, but I can!" Oda turned his head only to be suddenly knocked into the air by a tremendous force.

As he landed on the ground with a heavy thud, he looked up to see Ryoko standing defiantly over Tono staring evilly at him.

"Sweet, Ryoko," Oda laughed, standing up and dusting himself off, "It's a little too late to grow a backbone."

"It's over between us, Oda," she clenched her fist, electricity cackling along her arm.

"Sure it is," he snapped his chains like whips, "Then I'll kill you too!"

Oda tried to whip his chains at Ryoko but the space pirate let out an incredible roar and an aura of red energy rushed around her body. The chains, controlled by Oda's Dark Jurai powers, impacted the aura and disintegrated almost immediately. Oda recoiled in pain clutching his wrists. His chains, 

which were surgically implanted into his forearms, were gone completely.

Pain? Ryoko wasn't strong enough to hurt him. He stared at Ryoko but was oddly surprised. As the energy rushed around her body like a torrent, she was staring him down, but the oddest thing was that her pupils were gone. Her eyes were completely hollow and devoid of life as she raised her hand and formed her energy sword. The weapon, which Oda had seen so many times before, was different from usual. Usually, a long, thin blade, her energy weapon was now flowing with the same kind of energy as her aura. The blade was much wider and appeared to be in flames as she began walking towards him slowly.

"What is this?" Oda took a step back as he was overcome with fear.

"Die!" Ryoko raised her weapon over her head and brought it down in a slashing motion. A great explosion rocked the station as the energy unleashed in the swipe obliterated Oda completely and tore a massive hole in the wall that he was once standing in front of.

With Oda gone, the red aura rushing around her dissipated and Ryoko fell to her knees. Tono, amazed and frightened by the display of raw power from Ryoko, crawled slowly over to her and collapsed next to her. Ryoko, who was on her stomach, turned her head to look at him.

"Thank you for coming back," she whispered losing consciousness. Tono soon followed.

* * *

"Tono!" someone was shouting his name, "Tono!"

"Ki…Kiyo?" he slowly opened his eyes. A blurry figure floated above him but the lights were too bright and hurt his eyes.

"Close, love," Akane pushed his hair out of his face, "You look like hell."

"What?" Tono looked over to where Ryoko was lying. Washu was hovering over and typing on her holo-top.

"She's alive, but physically her body is exhausted." Washu announced before looking over at the now conscious Tono, "Akane's right, what happened to you?"

"Oda," Akane helped him sit up before propping him against the wall. His entire body ached from the beating, "How long have I been out?"

"Well it's been almost an hour since we started attacking the station to finding you two here," Akane explained, rubbing some of the blood from his forehead, "You're going to need some medical attention."

"I'll be fine," he coughed, his body aching more.

"Where is Oda?" Nagi asked, standing a short ways behind the group looking at the hole in the wall, "Escape?"

"No," Tono coughed again, looking over at Ryoko, "Ryoko, she….I don't know."

"What?" Washu asked, perplexed.

"Some kind of freakish power," Tono explained, "She obliterated him completely."

"Interesting," Washu scratched her chin. She looked down at the unconscious Ryoko. She had always suspected Ryoko of having a few hidden 'talents'.

"Excuse me," another female voice entered the area. Tono looked up to see a tall woman with short, blonde hair dressed in a GP battle uniform, "Amane Kaunaq, but can someone please tell me what's going on here?"

"The cavalry," Tono chuckled to himself, "Glad you could make it."

"Come on, 'hero' boy," Akane helped Tono to his feet, "Let's get you to see a medic."

* * *

The Galaxy Police had turned the tide in the battle. Picking up Akane's distress signal, a fleet of about fifty ships under Amane's command and raced to the scene and had helped Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki mop up the last of the surviving pirate fleet. Following the destruction the two cabbit-ships had caused was combined with the arrival of the GP, most of the ships had fled the area, allowing the GP to quickly declare the area secure and raid the station itself.

Washu's computer virus had quickly shut down the life support, leaving all but the level where Tono and Ryoko had been as nothing more than a metallic graveyard of pirates. Securing the station had been the easiest part of the operation for the GP.

On Amane's ship, the flagship of the fleet that had attacked the pirates, Tono and Ryoko were in the medical bays being treated while Washu, Nagi, and Akane sat in the ship's conference room with Amane. Amane stood next to the table and tapped a few commands on the console and the viewing screen turned on. The large screen was divided, the left side showing Director Airi and the right showing Grand Marshal Minami.

"Detective Iida," Minami spoke with his full authority as Grand Marshal, "What were you thinking taking on the entire Oda Guild by yourself?"

"I was thinking it's about time we closed this case file," Akane replied sarcastically, "And I wasn't alone; I had Washu and Nagi here to help."

"One of our top agents working with a bounty hunter and an exiled scientist," Airi rolled her eyes, "Do you have any idea what the fallout of this could be?"

"The end of the Oda Guild?" Akane leaned back in her chair, "Wasn't that the point of Ken and I going undercover five years ago?"

"With the Guild smashed, piracy will run out of control," Minami lectured, "You've created even more work for us!"

"Just doing my job," Akane crossed her arms and huffed. She was kind of hoping for some kind of positive reaction from her superiors, but she wasn't surprised she was getting chewed out. The brass was never happy, regardless of results. They had just risked life and limb to fight the entire Oda Guild and all Minami seemed worried about was how bad it was Oda was dead. He was such a senile old fool.

"Despite what the next steps may be," Airi interjected, "Oda is dead, and with it goes the possible link to Jurai."

"To Jurai?" Washu looked up.

"Yes," Airi nodded, "Marshal?"

"Go ahead, they're cleared," Minami gave his permission.

"The report that Detectives Kiyone and Mihoshi delivered to us detailed a connection between Oda and someone inside Jurai's government," Airi explained, "With him dead, we can no longer trace this connection."

"Tono did mention something about Oda saying the name 'Natas'," Akane relayed the information.

"That name also came up on the report," Airi looked concerned, "We're looking into it, but so far all we know of is some kind of cult that existed on Jurai centuries ago."

"There's more," Washu let out a sigh, "Tono also mentioned that Oda used what he described as 'Dark Jurai power'."

"Dark Jurai power," Minami stroked her beard, "You mean…?"

"Yes," Washu nodded, "The same power that Kagato and his accomplices wielded during his coup."

"Could Kagato be the connection?" Nagi asked from where she was leaning against the wall in the back of the room.

"I don't think so," Airi shook her head dismissing the notion, "Oda and his contact are much more subtle according to Tono's report. It seems unlikely that it would be someone who tried to pose as Emperor Yosho."

"Still," Washu continued, "If there is a connection between Kagato and Oda, then the problem of this cult becomes much larger."

"It all keeps coming back to Jurai," Minami pondered to himself, "Alright, so what is our next move."

"Kiyone and your granddaughter are en route to Jurai as we speak," Airi explained, "I want you, Detective Iida, and your partner to return back to GPHQ immediately for a full debrief."

Airi closed the communication channel and Grand Marshal Kuramitsu was quick to do the same. Amane pushed a button and the viewing screen slid up into the ceiling of the room.

"Well, I'm off," Nagi turned to leave.

"You're leaving?" Akane asked.

"Our deal is done," Nagi smiled back at her and winked, "Besides, with Oda gone, the pirates will be running scared and there's plenty of bounty to be made out there."

"Always about the money, Nagi," Washu commented.

"Always," Nagi nodded, "But do me one thing, will you professor?"

"What is it?"

"Take care of Ryoko," Nagi spoke plainly, "She needs friends like you around."

"You can count on us," Washu nodded as Nagi left the room; Ken-ohki in tow. Washu watched the door slide shut before turning back to the table.

"There's no way I'm going back there," Akane stated bluntly, "Airi's out of her mind if she expects me to come get chewed out more in person."

"I can understand that," Amane commented.

"I think we should go to Jurai," Washu offered her opinion, "All signs point to our answers being there. Besides, there's still the matter of Ryoko."

"You really think she'll be happy to see him again?" Akane asked.

"It's Ryoko and Tenchi," Washu sighed, "Those two will never be separated for long without wanting each other back."

"True," Akane laughed.

"But," Washu interjected, "Ryo-ohki is too worn out from the battle, she'll never be able to get us to Jurai."

"Take my ship," Amane offered, "Fastest ship in the fleet, the _Yukinojo _will get you there in no time."

"What do you think?" Akane looked at Washu.

"Let's do it," Washu nodded.

"It's settled then," Akane leaned back in the chair, "Next stop, Jurai!"


	15. Chapter 12: No Need for Politics

Disclaimer: _Tenchi Muyo! _is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.

* * *

_**Fudan Tenchi Muyo!**_

**Chapter 12: **No Need for Politics

What made the gardens inside the Royal Palace so very exquisite was not only the collection of flora and fauna collected by the Jurai Royal Family over the ages, nor was it the sheer size of the gardens themselves, but the fact that only a select few people had ever been in the gardens since their creation was what made the place truly romantic in its vision and conception. Aside from the attendants that worked diligently to keep the gardens looking beautiful, only members of the Jurai Royal Family or invited guests were allowed to set foot on the lush grass that the gardens grew in.

It made for a stellar place for some peace and quiet. The Jurain Navy was a massive organization and being the head of it was the most stressful job in the universe. Lady Seto had often joked with her late son that she had more work on her plate than he did as Emperor of Jurai. So, when Seto found time to sneak away to the gardens for peace and quiet, she enjoyed it thoroughly. Minaho was an excellent aide that Seto believed would be ready to take her place when she stepped down. Her original intent had been to help her granddaughter to raise her children, but events had taken a much different turn over the past year. With her son's assassination and the ensuing political upheaval, Seto found herself involved more deeply in Jurai's governance than she usually cared for.

She sat her cup of tea down on the table where she was sitting and let out a sigh. She was getting tired of the politics that had engulfed the empire she loved so dearly.

"Lady Seto," she looked up to see Tenchi approaching her. The young man carried himself with more confidence than she had seen in him over the last few days. It was understandable that he would be shaken with his grandfather's passing, and it was good to see some of his true self showing again.

"Tenchi, it's good to see you," she smiled warmly. He reminded her so much of his grandfather when they had been younger and Yosho had been caught up in being pushed to take the throne and marry her. It was almost like looking into the past.

"Minaho told me I could find you out here, I was wondering if I could join you."

"Of course, dear," she offered and he sat down across the stone table from her, "Tea?"

"Thank you," he nodded graciously as she poured him a cup.

"It's Jurain tea," she explained as he sipped at it, "What do you think?"

"Sweet," he nodded. It was very good.

"How are you doing?"

"I'll be okay," Tenchi admitted, "It's just hard with grandfather gone. He meant the world to me."

"Losing loved ones is never easy," Seto sipped at her tea. Thinking of her lost son was something that still hurt her inside, though she wouldn't share it with anyone, even her granddaughters or Minaho.

"I think," Tenchi watched some attendants tend to the garden, "I think, Grandpa would have wanted me to stay here and finish what I've started."

"Your grandfather was a wise man," Seto commented, "But for you to choose your path, you must choose alone, not follow the wishes of others."

"This is my choice, I have a duty to do this," he spoke calmly, his words weighing heavily in his minds.

"You have a bright future, Tenchi," Seto replied, "Tsunami has blessed you with a tremendous gift. I know you will make the right decision."

Seto looked at the stack of reports sitting on the table with her. Normally, she wouldn't bring her work with her when she needed some rest and relaxation, but she had a feeling Tenchi would want to see them.

"I have something for you," she pulled the top one off the stack, "Your friends Kiyone and Mihoshi seem to be on their way here."

"Kiyone and Mihoshi?" Tenchi was surprised. It had been a month since he had last seen the two detectives.

"Yes," Seto nodded, "But that's not all I have for you. A friend of mine in the GP sent me an interesting report."

"What is it?" Tenchi took the report and looked at it. He gasped in shock, "Ryoko?"

"It seems she is now in the custody of the GP," Seto paraphrased it for him, "And Ashram Oda is dead."

"I'm glad to hear it," Tenchi sat the report down. He looked away as Seto observed him. The boy seemed less than happy at the news.

Tenchi couldn't believe it. There had been a daring operation by what the report had called, 'unnamed operatives' to attack the heart of the Oda Guild. Tenchi knew it must have been Tono, Akane, and Washu. They had managed to destroy the Guild almost entirely from within and Ryoko had been placed in protective custody of the GP following the assault.

He sat quietly thinking about her. It had been so long since he had seen her, and so much had changed. She had willingly chosen to leave Earth to be with Oda and abandon everything she had left behind with him and the others. What would he say to her if he saw her again? Had his feelings for her changed so much in the time she was gone? Tenchi had laid in bed thinking about her nearly every night since he had come to Jurai, but he couldn't convince 

himself that her feelings were the same as they had always been, and with time, he had come to wonder if his feelings were what he had thought them to be.

Across the table, Seto sat quietly staring at the boy as his dark eyes weighed heavily with some form of guilt. As part of her position, it was imperative she be able to read body signs and interpret people through what they say without words. The boy was upset, that much was true, but he weighed heavily with some form of guilt. Seto took another sip of her tea as she decided that another time would be appropriate to speak on the subject.

* * *

Ayeka roused herself from her sleep and stirred a little in her place in the bed. Her left leg was sore from where she had been lying all evening and she rolled onto her back to adjust and try to get more comfortable. She turned her head to find the space next to her was empty.

"Tenchi?" she sat up and looked about his chambers to find him absent completely. It was early in the morning still as Ayeka laid back down and stared up at the ceiling above her.

Her hands ran over the pillow that Tenchi had rested his head on as she thought to herself why she was feeling less than enthusiastic. Part of her mind told her she should be happy for finally being able to hold him the way she had dreamed of for so long, but another part of her was telling her a much different story.

"Why do I not feel satisfied with myself?" the princess asked no one in particular.

Of course, she had wanted Tenchi so desperately for the entire time they were on Earth together. Never admitting it for sheer embarrassment and refusing to give Ryoko the satisfaction she wanted, She had dreamed of him holding her the way he had done, but now that she finally had it, why wasn't she happy about it?

Was it because she had taken the death of his grandfather as the opportunity to offer herself to him? No, she told herself, that wasn't true. She cared deeply for Tenchi and it had hurt her so much for him to be in pain of Lord Yosho's death. She had wanted to be there for him, but perhaps she had gone too far with her condolences?

"I don't want to think about this anymore," Ayeka rose from the bed and pulled her robes on.

She walked down the steps and out of Tenchi's chambers. The aides, as always, rushed in to clean the sheets and tidy up for when Tenchi would return. Ayeka strode to the banister overlooking the central hollow of the palace where the tree was residing. The priests in the temple at the base were 

still trying to figure out what had caused the strange lights to radiate from the Tree of Tsunami. In over a hundred years, the tree had never once glowed in the manner it had the other night. Some were calling it an omen, while others in the temple had faltered at giving any explanation.

"Lady Ayeka," the princess turned to find a strange woman dressed in the robes of a minister's aide. Her eyes were covered and her mouth and nose were barely showing. She stood humbly, but Ayeka could sense confidence not usually shown by the aides in the palace.

"Yes," she greeted the aide, who bowed courteously.

"Lord Oberon has gathered the reconstitution council in the throne room," she explained, "He would like you to join him there immediately."

"Is something the matter?" Ayeka asked.

"My lord was not specific other than wanting you to come," she offered, "Please, I will take you there."

"Of course," Ayeka followed the woman.

Oberon had been pushing to reconvene the council since it had gone on recess shortly after she and Tenchi had arrived on Jurai. Her grandmother had been insistent on having time to prepare both Tenchi and Ayeka, which Ayeka knew had caused Oberon much grief. Of course, Ayeka knew her grandmother was not one for politics, but her recent intervention into the reconstitution of the Royal Family had been a shocking departure, but many had chalked it up to her grievances over her son's death. When Azusa had ruled, Seto had stayed away from Jurai for the most part, patrolling the Empire in the _Mikigami_ and letting her son oversea the rest of the universe. With his death at Kagato's hands, things had changed and Seto was suddenly much more interested in the affairs she hadn't paid much attention to over the last thirty years.

Ayeka approached Oberon who stood speaking with a few governors from off the planet. The governors bowed graciously to Ayeka as Oberon welcomed her to the throne room. His aide bowed and took leave off the room.

"Lady Ayeka," Oberon greeted her with a smile, "I'm glad you could join us. We have some very important matters to discuss here."

"Yes," one of the governors, a short, older man with white hair, spoke up, "It has been too long that Jurai has been without an Emperor. Now, we are hearing talk that Lady Seto is willing to break our traditions and keep an Emperor from ascending."

"Your governorship," Ayeka replied, "My grandmother does what she thinks is best for Jurai."

"Well, we must do what we think is best for Jurai also," the governor replied, "Our planets require leadership from Jurai in order to maintain the Empire."

"The Jurai Empire has lasted for a thousand years," Ayeka tried to explain, "With Tsunami's blessing, we can overcome the loss of our Emperor."

"You must think more practical, Lady Ayeka," Oberon commented.

"If," the governor continued, "Tenchi Masaki is unwilling to assume the throne as a direct descendent of Lord Yosho and the Masaki line, then we must find another Emperor."

"Lord Yosho has been gone for a week, and we speak of him only in political terms," Ayeka lectured, surprised how commanding she carried the statement. It reminded her of the way her father would carry on his business.

"I meant only the utmost respect for Lord Yosho," the governor replied, "But, if there is no line of succession from Azusa and Tenchi Masaki does not wish the throne, we must support Lord Oberon as assuming your father's throne."

"Oberon?" Ayeka turned to the man.

"Lady Ayeka," he shrugged his shoulders, "The governors and the council have come to this decision only recently. I only wish to do what is best for our people and Jurai needs an Emperor."

"I must speak with my grandmother over this," Ayeka stood her ground. Seto would never approve of Oberon's coronation.

"Lady Ayeka," the governor became angry, "Your grandmother is not in line of succession. She turned down all rights over the throne when she refused to marry Yosho and joined the military. Jurain law and traditions are very clear on this matter."

"And need we remind you the Royal Navy is subservient to the throne," the second governor chimed in.

"My grandmother is a loyal servant of both the crown and Tsunami," Ayeka reminded them.

"We are not questioning her loyalty," Oberon spoke calmly, seeming apprehensive in his statements, "But Lady Seto is dancing dangerously over the line her duties afford her."

"It is why," the older governor spoke up, "We are calling an emergency session of the entire Senate for a vote of no confidence on Lady Seto as head of the Navy."

"This is ridiculous!" Ayeka protested, her temper becoming flared.

"Lady Ayeka…" Oberon tried to protest

"No!" Ayeka shouted him down, "Your hands all over this, Oberon. You old fools are only 

interested in holding onto your power than doing what is right for our people."

"Please, Lady Ayeka," Oberon put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off.

"You can have your vote," Ayeka pulled away, "But you will never get my father's throne."

Ayeka turned and hurried off out of the throne room. Oberon stood quietly rubbing his chin as the two governors looked at each other.

"I hope what we're doing is right," the younger of the two pondered.

"Of course it is," the older replied, "Though Ayeka seemed very upset about it."

"That could have gone as well as expected," Oberon interjected, "The Jurai family is done with Azusa having no male heirs. Seto and Ayeka are fighting a losing battle by opposing us. Begin gathering the representatives in the Senate. We'll have the vote when they're all here."

"Yes, Lord Oberon," the governors bowed before turning to leave.

"Well," Oberon spoke as his aide that brought Ayeka to the chamber approached him, "I hope you realize what you have to do."

"He turned his back on me," the aide spoke, clenching her hand in a fist, "I will make him pay for that."

* * *

Tenchi stood with Minaho on the landing pad outside the palace as the red hull of the _Yagami_ broke through the upper atmosphere. The massive GP vessel slowly lurched towards the pad, being guided in by the Jurain control beacons set up around them. The wind rushed up around Tenchi and Minaho and the covered their faces as the ship docked onto the landing pad.

As the wind died down, Tenchi straightened his robes, more casual than his usual dress attire or his training gi. The loading ramp under the forward neck of the ship opened and Mihoshi and Kiyone walked down. It seemed like a lifetime to Tenchi since he had left Earth with the duo standing by the edge of his home's lake waving him off. Mihoshi was happy as ever, grinning and waving at Tenchi as she skipped down the metal loading ramp. What surprised Tenchi was while Mihoshi was wearing her Galaxy Police uniform, Kiyone was dressed in her casual attire of her white sweater and a matching skirt.

"Tenchi!" Mihoshi beamed, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight, "It's been so long, I thought we'd never see you again!"

"It's good to see you too, Mihoshi," Tenchi coughed, trying to pull himself out of Mihoshi's tight grip. For all her follies, she was incredibly strong.

"I like your new look, Tenchi," Kiyone commented, "You look like the Emperor of Jurai."

"You think," Tenchi blushed, he still wasn't completely comfortable with the long hair look, but it was starting to grow on him.

"Very distinguished," she smiled warmly. It was good to see him again.

"So, how come you're not in your uniform?" Tenchi asked.

"Oh," Kiyone blushed, "I…well…I quit the GP."

"You quit?" Tenchi was stunned in disbelief.

"Personal reasons," she explained with a small smile, "It's part of why we came here. We figured we'd come see how you were adjusting to Jurai. It seems like you're fitting in just fine."

Tenchi could only assume that Kiyone's 'personal reasons' would have had something to do with her mother. The GP was her career, it was what defined the teal haired woman since the moment he had met her so long ago. For her to quit, it must have been something important.

"Oh," Tenchi remembered, "You remember Lady Minaho, an aide of Lady Seto Jurai."

"It's nice to see you again, Kiyone Makibi," Minaho shook her hand and bowed politely, "Director Makibi sent a message ahead and we are welcoming both you and your partner as guests of Lady Seto."

"Mother did?" Kiyone raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Minaho grinned, "If you will follow me, we already have accommodations ready for you both."

Minaho led Tenchi and the two into the palace and to guest quarters that closely mirrored Tenchi's room on the level above them. Mihoshi fell down on the bed on her back while Kiyone moved to the balcony to look out on Jurai's horizons. Tenchi smiled watching Kiyone have the same bewildered look on her face that he did when he first saw his room. Ayeka was right; it was something someone had to get used to.

"If you need anything," Minaho informed them, "Don't hesitate to ask. You're both guests of Lady Seto."

"Thank you," Kiyone replied as Minaho took leave of the room.

"You know," Tenchi joined her on the balcony leaning against the rail next to Kiyone, "You and Minaho look kind of alike."

"If you say so," she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm glad you two came," he changed gears.

"We're glad to be here," she smiled, "I heard about your grandfather, I'm so sorry for your lose."

"Thank you," he nodded.

"I heard about Ryoko too," Kiyone spoke softly.

"Yes," he nodded, "I'm glad she's safe."

Kiyone noticed how his voice level dropped when she brought up her name. He was still in denial over her. It was the same as when they were back on Earth. But now, she thought, he seemed much more reserved in his manner, something had changed. He seemed more mature, but still had some flair of that youthful innocence she found enjoyable about him.

"Why did Tono, Washu, and Akane go after Ryoko?" Tenchi asked bluntly.

"I knew you were going to ask that," Kiyone took his hand and held it tightly, "They didn't want me to tell you, but right after you left with Ayeka and Seto, we worked to get Ryoko away from Oda."

"You?" Tenchi was surprised.

"Yes," Kiyone explained, "Tenchi, you can deny it to yourself, but we all know how you and Ryoko feel about each other. Since it was Tono and Akane's job to stop Oda, we devised a plan to bring Oda down and get Ryoko away from him. They should be on their way here now."

"You mean," Tenchi was surprised, "Ryoko is coming here?"

"Yes," Kiyone affirmed for him, "I wanted to tell you earlier, but there were….extenuating circumstances."

"I see," Tenchi thought to himself. It would be good to see her again, but he wasn't sure he could face her. Not after the mistakes he had made recently.

"I know I'm the last person who should be giving you relationship advice," Kiyone squeezed his hand in a comforting fashion, "But you and Ryoko both care for each other, you will find a way to work things out."

"Thank you, Kiyone," Tenchi smiled warmly at her. He hadn't realized how much he missed her friendship.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," they turned to see Seto with Minaho and Ayeka.

"Lady Seto," Kiyone bowed as Mihoshi shot up in the bed, "Thank you for the hospitality you have extended to us."

"Of course, dear," Seto nodded, "The granddaughter of the Grand Marshal and Airi's daughter are always welcome guests here in the palace. But we have serious matters to attend to currently."

"What's the matter?" Tenchi asked.

"It seems Oberon has strong-armed members of the Senate to support his bid as 

Emperor," Seto announced, "And now they're trying to clear the path by ousting me as head of the Royal Navy."

"What?" Tenchi asked.

"The politics of Jurai, Tenchi," Kiyone informed him.

"Indeed," Seto nodded. The former detective was a splitting image of her mother at her age. Seto was impressed, "The time has come to deal with this if we wish to protect our Empire."

"You mean…Ayeka?" Tenchi asked.

"Me?" Ayeka looked around.

"Yes, granddaughter," Seto nodded, "The time has come for you to step into the role you have been raised for."

"What do you mean?" Ayeka asked.

"Ayeka," Seto placed her hand on her granddaughter's shoulder, "Since you were born, you have been groomed to be the leading member of the Royal Family. The time has come for you to accept that role."

"But," Ayeka protested, "I cannot take the throne unless I marry the heir to the throne. And Tenchi…"

"Tenchi is behind you all the way," Seto cut her off, "The boy is not destined to rule this Empire, but you, Ayeka; you are more than capable of rule."

"Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka looked over at him standing on the balcony with Kiyone.

"We're behind you a hundred percent," Tenchi smiled, trying to sound as confident as he could.

"But, what about the traditions?" she asked.

"Oberon seeks to break these traditions to further himself," Seto explained, "You are the rightful heir to the throne after your father. This tradition of male dominance of our family is one we and all of Jurai could do without."

"I see," Ayeka nodded.

"I can't make you, Ayeka," Seto spoke softly, personally to her granddaughter, "I can only ask you if you think this is the thing you wish to do."

"It…" she looked over at Tenchi. He smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. Kiyone nodded along in approval while Mihoshi grinned and nodded, "I will do it."

"Excellent," Seto hugged her granddaughter, "I'm proud of you, Ayeka."

"What about Oberon?" Tenchi asked, "If he kicks you out of the Navy…"

"We will try not to let that happen," Seto replied, "But, I will need Kiyone and Mihoshi's help for that."

"What is it?" Kiyone asked.

"Minaho."

"Yes," Minaho stepped forward, "As you two are already aware, the Galaxy Police is suspicious of a connection between the Oda Pirate Guild, Jurai, and a cult worshipping an ancient demi-god we know only as 'Natas'."

"Natas?" Tenchi was confused.

"We don't have a lot of details on this 'Natas' character," Minaho continued, "But we believe that certain elements here on Jurai may be using the political discourse here to further themselves."

"You suspect Oberon," Ayeka filled in the pieces.

"It is not something we would speak about openly," Seto informed her, "It's why we need Kiyone and Mihoshi. I must prepare for this session of the Senate. I would like to request that you and Mihoshi help Minaho here uncover more on this 'Natas' cult."

"You can count on us!" Mihoshi piped up.

"I'm glad for that," Seto nodded, "If our suspicions are correct; we're going to need all the help we can get."


End file.
